


Life is weird as f*ck

by South_ParkerGal (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Adopted Craig AU, Anxiety Disorder, Break Up, Child Neglect, Cybercrimes, Depressed Craig, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, FemButters, FemTweek, Forbidden Love, Minor Character Death, Nude Photos, Online Dating, Simulacra, Suicide, Teen Angst, birdbox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/South_ParkerGal
Summary: Craig thought his life couldn't be better. He'd a wonderful and a great girlfriend and also a normal life.Nothing could prepare him for when his girlfriend breaks up with him. His world got twisted and sank into a dark void, trying to be saved by his gang and family.But why would this sweet and marvelous romance, suddenly shattered? What happened for the blonde anxious girl to break up with Craig?And...why would dickpics and nudes drive teens in Tinder to suicide?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some genderbender matter, Butter's name and Tweek's are altered.  
> Marjorine for Butters for very obvious reasons. I mean...seriously? I can't think any other name that can suit him as a girl.  
> Now, Tweek took me a long time, after some polls, research and some amino...I decided now Teal.  
> I mean, sounds good, Teal is a color that fits Tweek's colors.  
> By the colors on his eyes, the meaning of the name and also, seems nice.  
> http://www.babynamewizard.com/baby-name/girl/teal  
> However, they'll be referred as 'Butters' and 'Tweek' as nicknames. Why? Idk, just to let it be.  
> Comments at the end.

It's biology class with Mr. Mackey and everyone was doing their thing. Cartman is on his world with his Buddha box, Clyde doodling in his notebook, Bebe chit chatting with Wendy about the new event Strong Woman is putting together for next weekend and Kyle listens as Mr. Mackey kept teaching them about contraceptives and...crab people? As if high schoolers cared about condoms as some were already taking Levofloxacin or birth control.

Craig picks up on a few words here and there, whatever boring shit Mackey was jabbering about.

Craig was half listening as his mind was on another place...

Mr. Mackey is an idiot. Doesn’t he know that most of the class already had sex, gets STDs, some are smoking or talk to crab people? After the fake alarm Mr. Mackey and Miss Conduct had weeks ago, they suddenly start to think about the students sexual life.

"Psss...guys..." called Clyde as he passed some notes to Craig and the others.

 

'Party at Wendy's this Wednesday, bring booze'

 

"Haha, Testaburger is having another lame party" chuckles Cartman from his box while Stan groans trying to ignore “Comment: Boo Wendy, lame bitch”

"Are you coming guys?" asked Clyde to Stan and Kenny, excited and looking hopeful “remember to bring the booze and the goods!”

"Of course" smirk Kenny giving a high five to Clyde “Come on guys! Let's have some fun time before the exams and projects”

"Sure, why not?" shrugs Kyle turning to Stan.

“I don’t know, last time I brought the booze I’d to steal it from my dad’s hidden spot with his old cooking DVDs” doubted Stan, remembering how Shelly got mad after getting grounded for nothing.

And the big punch she gave him out of anger. His chin still hurts.

"Booo, it's gonna suck as fuck" whined Cartman retweeting.

"Eric, do you have a question?" asked the school counselor.

Ignoring what Mackey asked, Cartman kept going on his mobile.

Mr. Mackey only rubbed his forehead tired after a sigh “Mmkay...does anyone-who’s paying attention to the book page-knows the answer after sixty nine?”

“...after sixty nine comes mouthwash” smirks Kenny as Marjorine giggles nervously at her boyfriend's smile.

“Very funny Kenny, but it’s not after that...” started Mr. Mackey catching Kenny’s dirty comment “however...it’s recommend before and after for hygienic measurements”

“Wait, what?” asked Kevin surprised from nowhere at his spot gaining a weird look from Red.

"And how about you, Craig?" asked Token, turning to his friend ignoring the class.

"Hm, maybe." said Craig indifferently.

"Come on, dude! It's gonna be fun!" said Clyde looking at Craig expectant like a puppy wanting to play.

"Yeah, you can always go to the garage and fuck Tweek as usual" commented Cartman pulling up his Buddha Box at the time.

Cartman’s words caused some laughs and quiet snickers. Even Mr. Mackey listened but just called the student’s attention back to the class main subject.

Craig gave Cartman a smack on the head with his notebook, throwing the box at the floor to the other’s shock. Just in time for the lunch bell, followed by a ‘Fuck! Craig, you piece of shit!’

Outside the classroom, students were on their way to the lockers and drop their books to go and lunch. Some like Kenny, had to pick up their lunch bag and wait for Marjorine before heading to the cafeteria; or go into the restroom like Wendy and other girls who were settling their meeting to discuss the next list’s poll.

“Remember to call Jenny and Lizzie for this meeting and not ditch us again” reminded Nichole to Wendy and Bebe.

"Hey, have anyone seen Jenny?" asked Bebe "I've tried calling her for weeks now and yet"

"Didn't she say she took off to an exchange to Mexico?" asked Lola.

"Yeah, but she must have gone back last week"  Wendy confused.

"Maybe she got tired of school and quit to date some dude?" asked Heidi.

"Come on Heidi!" strolled Wendy to the girl.

"But, it's true...she started chatting with some guy in Tinder weeks before going" continued Heidi "her parents don't know what's going on and they haven't seen her in days"

"...Maybe she met some Ernesto guy" joked Cartman on a low giggle.

“Wha-? What are you doing here?”

Gathering the girls attention, Cartman didn’t seem to notice that he’s not in the right restroom. Thanks to that Buddha Box.

“Get out of here!” barked Lola upset.

Cartman didn’t move nor answer since the box blocked his senses and just kept on mumbling comments and tweets. Until Heidi pushed him out abruptly, to his shock.

“What the-?!” Cartman pushed his box of his head upset and ready to argue back to whoever pushed him. But he only got his face slammed by the door “those bitches...”

“You entered the girl’s restroom? That's gay” laughs Bill

“Yeah, gay” followed Fosse.

“Shut up! I got anxiety!” shouted Cartman before returning to the box, ignoring the duo’s laugh.

“Dude, he gotta stop wearing that box” commented Clyde to Kenny.

“Yeah...but if he gets enough time there, he may die alone and prevent him from spreading his DNA on some chick” replied Kenny on a chuckle.

“If we-we’re lu-luc-lucky, he may n-no-n-not remember Ti-tinder exist” added Jimmy.

“God listen to us” prayed David on a chuckle “spare us from his children”

"Tinder is popular lately" said Stan surprised.

"What can I say? many couples had broken up" said Kyle serious "you know, not all couples are like Wendy and Stan or Token and Nichole...Bebe left me because I was boring her"

"Yeah...now Clyde is dating her and both are like the cliche couple" said Kenny ironic with a chuckle "I bet Bebe only wants the shoes"

"Kenny, that's kinda rude" said Marjorine to her boyfriend.

Meanwhile Wendy kissed 'later' to Stan, he spotted a blue figure at the distance. He and Token walked straight to that figure.

"Craig?"

The blue chullo teen boy kept taking his books out from his locker not paying much attention to them.

"Craig...eh..." tried to speak up Token to his friend.

"How is Tweek?" asked Stan simple but keeping his touch "I mea-"

Not that Stan cared but...it's unsettling for all the school to see Craig all reserved.

Or, more that usual...he could be an asshole or even a stoic moron, but Kenny had a good friendship with him-ever since the school TV news incident-and according to Kenny, he's been a cold stoic jackass.

And Clyde could backup that statement fully.

"I don't know and I don't care" said Craig not showing his face.

"Dude, don't lie" said Token serious "we know it's hard but...you know, maybe you can talk back"

"I don't want to talk back anything" said Craig serious "look, she's clear that day, she didn't want to talk at all and she doesn't want to be with me anymore!"

"Dude, I know how you feel" said Stan trying to step in "how many times did Wendy and I broke up and got back?"

"I don't care about that" said Craig upset "now, leave me alone"

Before they could say more, Craig pulled up his finger to them as he walked away. On the way, his eyes spotted **her.**

Teal. Teal ‘Tweek’ Tweak.

His current ex girlfriend.

Connecting with his greens eyes, to later turn her eyes away and walk to the girls restroom.

By Craig's side, he made his way to the school yard, he sat and started smoking his pack.

_Flashback_

_All started a couple of weeks ago when he started noticing her acting a bit...uneasy._

_Not the usual uneasiness, where she could feel eyes over her or that the gnomes would take her undergarments or that Korea would bomb her house or anything ._

_He noticed her acting...moodier? once, at Token's house, she's all happy and joyful and the suddenly, there's extreme or rapid change in mood, finding her crying on the restroom. She once snapped at him telling him to leave her alone, which he did after the fourth time insisting on why she's all upset suddenly on a date._

_She would be really anxious. But for no reason._

_Once, in church during the lecture, she got up from her spot and never got back. She's hugging her tummy with an uncomfortable face._

_Also, by times when she ate, she didn't seem to be eating well. She immediately run to the restroom, and he's no idiot to think she would have 'to refresh herself'._

_He confronted her asking her if she's an eating disorder. She's really pissed at him by that statement._

_She's no sick person, she yelled at him and she told him that she would eat every now and then with him to prove him wrong._

_OK, he's wrong. She ate fine._

_But she's tired, overdosing on coffee to be awake but fall asleep every time he turned to check her out._

_He once found her at the school's gymnasium half sleep with four fidget spinners...again._

_Didn't helped her._

_And when he asked her what's the matter, she would avoid talking. And after that, she started avoiding him, she would walk away, tell that she must work or that she knew the government followed her and that she must go home._

_Damn. And people says that I'm the one who couldn't communicate? She's clearly avoiding him and she couldn't even pretend or lie better._

_And Craig texting her constantly asking about her. 'How are you?', 'What's the matter?' or 'Why are you acting like that?'_

_He's reaching a point where he's not rambling around anymore. He just wanted to know..._

_'What's the matter with you lately?!'_

_At the end, he just got back into the Buddha Box bored or played with Stripes._

_The tension grew after a fight they got, when Teal yelled at Craig._

_Why? Because he got a tweet from someone posting a picture from her nearly fainting at work. He throw his box aside and run straight to the coffeehouse to check her out._

_Besides burning her leg with hot coffee, she's just tired._

_And also, she puked her coffee with some blood after her lunch break. She didn't eat properly._

_She nearly threw a cup of coffee at him when he asked her if she's sleeping well, if she's taking too much coffee or if she's sick. She snapped back at him about just not caring or just to return to his Buddha Box like always._

_She would always have an excuse for him to not take her to a doctor! Doctors could neglect her._

_What if they poisoned her or gave her the wrong treatment and killed her!? What would she do!?_

_They stopped talking after that fight, making him worry more about Teal's sudden change. And many didn't know why..._

_He even ask his parents, who just brushed the issue like 'it's her anxiety and her paranoia, nothing to worry about'_

_Her parents were useless._

_Until a couple of days later, while he's watching 'Red Racers' as he played with Stripes #6, he's surprised when she came by._

_And here she's, standing on front of him. Tired, all sick looking..._

_"C-craig ..."_

_He instantly pulled her inside his house, closing the door behind. He looked at her closely and waited for her to talk..._

_She came, so she must want something or talk, right?_

_"I...we need to talk, Craig"_

_So...a talk._

_"W_ _hat's wrong now?"_

_"N-no-gah! Nothing!" lied Teal trembling letting off him._

_"I know you, that's not right" said Craig serious but softly "you've been all weird for days now. Have you seen a doctor as I told you?"_

_"I'm telling-GAH!- that I'm fine!" lied Teal trembling and pale "I don't need a doctor!"_

_"Someone doesn't faint without being sick, you know? I'm not a doctor and I know that" said Craig._

_He felt her cheeks and feeling her sweaty skin. The nerves were killing her really bad._

_"Haven't you slept...?" asked Craig as he noticed her black bags under her eyes._

_"C-coffee keeps me awake-GAH!" Teal turned her eyes, avoiding eye contact "Y-you know...!"_

_"...you ditched a cup of coffee at school" said Craig simple "I saw you throwing it away"_

_"W-GAH! when did you see that!?" asked shocked Teal to her boyfriend totally  nervous, who took her hand "that's-that's something with no im-importance!"_

_He really was burning his grey cells trying to make out a way inside her maze brain and thoughts. What would be troubling her mind? He knows that trying to enter her mind is like solving a puzzle with missing pieces._

_It's difficult and takes time, even when you can't finish doing it...because you can see the big picture._

_"Look, honey" said Craig "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's up, I can't read your mind"_

_"Good..." she said low scared "I...I don't want you  to-GAH !- help me!"_

_"...Then, what am I supposed to do?" asked Craig stoic but also bugged getting closer to Twila"I want to help you, babe but you've been acting weird and I'm worried"_

_He always supported her and protected her. Why wouldn't he? He loves her! He wants her to be fine! What boyfriend wouldn't be worry if his girlfriend is going nuts or anything?!_

_If she's going nuts, he wants to know before hand so he can help her!_

_"Please Tweek, tell me..." begged Craig stern but really worried._

_"ICAN'TWANTTODATEYOUANYMORE !-GAH!CRAIG!" shouted Teal nervous ._

_..._

_What?_

_"...What?" asked Craig slightly confused._

_"I...I-To-too much pressure!" she's trembling, trying to pull her golden hair but Craig stopped her hands from taking her hair._

_"No, repeat what you just said" demanded Craig serious._

_He's not understanding at all._

_What's she talking about? Was it school pressuring her? Was the work?_

_..._

_Or...?_

_"I-I think...I think we must break up!" said softly Teal biting her lip._

_Those words echoed inside his head over and over like a scream on a cave._

_His brain shut down for a couple of seconds. Did she just said what he thinks she said?_

_"Why?" asked Craig serious and stern._

_"W-Why?-Gah!"_

_"Yeah, why? There must be a reason for that" said Craig with his stoic voice but also his face showed a small sign of shock._

_"Craig, I just can't take this pressure anymore!" sigh Teal freaking out "I can't more, I'm-I just can't handle this situation now! Yo-you should break up with me now and end this!"_

_"Wait-did someone told you something or what?" asked Craig "what's wrong?"_

_"N-No! I'm not-Gah!" argued Teal._

_"No, it's not...you're lying”_

_"I-I'm serious! Craig, I..."_

_"Tweek, you can't tell me that you want to break up by that reason? You haven't given me a good reason"_

_"W-well, what else do you expect from me, Craig?!...I-I'm just-ARG! I can't explain it, just not!"_

_"Yes, you can!"_

_"Craig, I just...I just can't, is better this way"_

_"Better this way? how the fuck splitting  up will be better?"_

_"I nearly threw at you a cup of coffee! How are you better with me?!"_

_"Seriously, stop making up excuses"_

_"I'm not making excuses, Craig! I just don't-AH! Just stop asking, OK? It's over!"_

_"Stop saying that, you're talking nonsense shit now"_

_Craig was starting to be annoyed by his girlfriend's complexes. Those were clearly excuses and he's not buying it at all._

_"Oh...so that's what you think?"_

_Shit, he sigh rubbing his forehead mentally tired._

_She's really touching his borderline patience and damn, he's a huge amount of patience, by this nonsense. She's always a handful and people talked to him about his girlfriend being a huge problem._

_He would just flip them off, telling them to fuck off or to ignore them. But..._

_Sometimes, very often, she's a problematic and emotionally damaged person. Her anxiety, her paranoia and her explosive personality sometimes really gets him._

_And she's a tiring person to be with. There's almost nothing that could pacify her._

_"SO, NOW I'M TALKING SHIT!?" asked Teal mad._

_"Ba-"_

_"You're a dick, Craig!"_

_God, she's crossing that line. He needs to think..._

_"Have you considered that maybe I'm feeling that and that's myself who thinks?!"_

_Just...calm down..._

_"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME ON THIS!?"_

_Oh, fuck it!_

_"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS LET YOUR FUCKING EMOTIONS GET YOUR MESSED UP MIND AND MAKES YOU TALK SHIT THAT I CAN'T GET, GODDAMNIT!" yelled Craig losing his stoic face and his coolness._

_And on that moment, after he yelled and got his mind back to his senses, he saw his girlfriend's face shocked._

_She's not shaking anymore._ _But her face seemed so shocked, stunned by his yelling._

_Before he could even try to apologize, Teal turned her teary eyes away and ran to the door, leaving a wrecked Craig alone._

_This was a definitive fight and a difficult thing to talk out._

_End of flashback_

He still didn't know why.

Even if he says he doesn't care about it, he cares.

What? what did he do wrong? why didn't she speak to him before? was something he did?

There were many questions inside his mind and no answers that may satisfied him.

Bugged, he closed his eyes trying to rest a bit from that memory, breathing his cigarette slowly and he decided to avoid them.

Yeah...let's avoid emotions.

* * *

**'Yeah, but I promise I can show you how it feels to be loved, what you really crave. What you want, what everyone really wants from people, and what people pretend to give and faked to receive. Don't you want that? I can GIVE it to you...'**

She was desperate, after many years she wished to bad to know how a hug feels, how cuddling feels, how a kiss actually changes someone's entire day, how sex transforms you into a more confident girl or as she has seen it does to girls.

Could this be the hope she wished she had? Could this be the answer to her sexual insecurities? To her everlasting feeling of loneliness? The warmth that would heal her heart? We know libido impulses us to do stupid things, and in the mind of a 16 year old is not quite the epitome of critical thinking nor the pinnacle of brightness.

So our hopeful lover followed.

**'Alright! I'm black haired and I'm wearing a purple headband and a light blue coat'**

**'I'm gonna give you a call. Stay  in place'**

After those texts, her fate was sentenced.

Meanwhile, on the same building but on another floor, there's a couple dealing some differences...

"I told you to not say that to my mother!" yelled a Afro American woman to his Chinese husband coming out from a hotel.

"What? that she got a fat ass as a cow?! she knows that, because she's a cow!" yelled the Chinese man mad.

"OHHH, hell no! you'll not say that again you dick rice fucker!" barked the woman "You'll not say that again! You motherfucker shit head!"

"Suck my dick!" yelled the Chinese man.

"I can't, I'm allergic to shrimp!" shouted his wife.

"Well, maybe I should had married your stepsister, the hind-!" cursed the Chinese man.

But then, a loud sound called their attention, behind them near the bench.

There's a young teen, on the floor and covered in blood.

"...Oh..." said the Chinese man shocked slowly walking near the body "Oh fuck!"

"...Aah!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the woman totally scared, running near the body.

Many screams of 'Holy fucking shit', bystanders recording the scene or puking, came from the street, approaching a body in the ground surrounded in an obtuse silhouette of splattered blood.

Motionless, breathless, lifeless, our young woman met death before she failing to meet her goal. Her phone, remained intact in a grass patch nearby.

"Did you find the victims ID yet?" asked the detective Harris.

"Not much luck, Detective..." said a police officer checking the victims belongings.

"Chief, we found her mobile!" informed a policeman nearby the grass.

"Let us see..." said the detective as he turned on the mobile and checked for any clue.

"There's an App open" said a policeman pointing the mobile.

"Hmmm, Tinder" read the detective "it's been popular nowadays using it"

As the detective read the chat, he became shocked, still reading the chat.

"T-this...this is...!" said the detective shocked.

"What's wrong? any clues?" asked a police officer worried.

"It's a disturbing sight, men...almost inhuman, the depiction of criminal work, cyber terrorism, reckless cruelty" said Detective Harris looking up totally stunned "It's..."

Pulling up the mobile, he showed the officers what would give them nightmare for years, leaving them a deep scar on their minds and causing them a fatal mental damage.

A dick pic with a nyan cat poster behind it.

Oh, and also the chat history that shows how the girl scheduled a meeting with some guy on Tinder for days now and apparently drove the girl to her death.

* * *

On the cafeteria, Bebe spoke to Clyde looked charmed to the girl.

God, she's so beautiful and cute.

"That sounds interesting" said Clyde before a loud noise from the cafeteria door opening, showing Cartman all distracted by his mobile and his head inside the box.

He continues walking down the cafeteria, up to their table and pushing their bags down with his legs as he trips “What the fuck?! Watch where you put your shit around!”

“Us? You just pushed off our stuff with your fat legs!” shouted Bebe upset picking up her backpack with Clyde.

“Yeah dude, you're all blind over that box”

“Fuck you guys, I've anxiety”

“Tweek has and she's not a bitch like you” added Clyde as Bebe chuckles.

“Wh-I-Oh, fuck you!”

But sometimes they didn't know if its' better to have her dating him or have to deal with his mood.

"Fatass should chill your tits down" said Clyde to Bebe "you're depressing everyone here"

"Heidi is really happy and detoxed from the Cartman Transformation" responded Bebe eating her food “but she won't change”

"You know...maybe he should try looking somewhere else?" suggested Clyde stopped eating for a moment.

“What you got in mind, sweetie?” asked curious the blonde girl.

"I'm suggesting Tinder" said Clyde annoyed "look, for Heidi's good luck, they're not together and that means that...maybe somewhere, may be someone who may or is able to deal with him"

“I don't know sweetie, may be not” commented Bebe “like, Cartman using Tinder? Why would he use it?”

“Why not? I'd the app for a while and got plenty fun” added Clyde without a thought, before realizing Bebe's serious glare at him “...b-by rejecting plenty girls since you're the only one, Barbie girl”

Smiling aside, Bebe stood up “I'll be right back, gotta powder my nose. Then, we can think about Cartman's plan using Tinder to find some soulmate or whatever”

"As if that person is even alive or in this world" said Stan with Wendy walking nearby as Bebe left, waving to Wendy.

"Oh! you're gonna suggest Eric to try Tinder?" asked Wendy to Clyde.

"Hey, kids, what's going on?" asked Mr. Mackey noticing the mess on the floor from earlier. Plenty stuff that got damaged on the floor as makeup and some magazines.

Mainly Bebe's since Clyde's stuff was nothing too fragile.

“Nothing, Mr. Mackey” said Stan.

"Besides, Tinder is weird place! many people send nudes and strange things!" said Wendy looking at the app on Clyde's mobile.

"What? nudes?!" asked Mr. Mackey taking the mobile and looking the App with fear and madness "So that's great!? to see people sending nudes to others!? HA? Mmkay!"

"Eh, Mr. Mackey, some people do that but there's a safe area on the App to-" tried to explain Wendy.

"NO, that's not safe at all! Mmkay?! that's illegal and not okay, mmkay!" said Mr. Mackey taking Clyde's mobile before leaving.

"...Oh fuck, I got my browser history there to" said Clyde totally screwed.

"Sorry dude, was nice to meet you" said Stan to Clyde, knowing that maybe his father would ground him.

And maybe Bebe would be pissed at him.

* * *

"So, tonight is hangout night?" asked Nichole smiling.

"Yeah, double date" said Bebe.

"F-fine, then I'll b-be the third wh-wheel" said Jimmy funny.

"You know you can invite a date" said Token rising his eyebrows.

"What  happened to Millie?" asked Nichole giggling curious.

"S-she's nice, b-bu-but sh-she-she's a h-handful" said Jimmy "b-besides, w-we just hangout...a-a gen-gentleman needs s-sp-sp-space"

"Whatever Jimmy" chuckle Token as he gave Jimmy as pat on his back.

"And...will Craig come along?" asked Nichole a bit worry. The two boys looked at Nichole puzzled "I mean...I wanted to invite Tweek, but...if he's coming...?"

The two boys turned their eyes from from the cheerleader and the blonde, who seemed to agree with Nichole. Ever since Teal and Craig broke up, the group was on a dilemma, trying to think on how to keep up with the group.

This soap opera plot line was troubling the group's plans. They thought that after a couple days, they may get back as nothing happened or some therapy with Mr. Mackey again...but no.

This was the fight. Even before they started dating, they always fix things up.

Before they fought in 3° grade, Craig would bet all his allowance that she's the definition of the “shrinking violet” archetype.

Shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things. And it's true...

But he underestimated her and her petite, trembling, worryingly frail and sickly complexion. She's a real ruthless punching machine!

A boxer with powerful strength and endurance.

Even if he's strong as well but on sumo, he couldn't deny her skills.

When they invited Teal into the circle, before the couple dated, their group was really chill and fun to hang out.

On Token's place, Clyde's snacks, Teal's sweets, Craig's games and Jimmy's jokes. The group was really nice.

Then things got weird after the Asians started shipping them and the couple tried to pretend to date, the gang didn't seemed to mind.

The setup breakup and his dad not wanting to date the Tweak's daughter since she's..."strange and odd". Sure, he won't date her! they're just friends!

They just gotta find a way to be friends again without people calling him now "cheater" since Teal did all a victim act during the setup breakup.

She just some girl he's once setup to fight with over a bet Stan's gang had made, claim that they'd insulted the other, and convince them to fight.

They're friends and if the town wanted them to be a "couple" so they can be in peace, then so be it!

It's not gonna make anything different, they would hang out with others, they would play games, talk like always!

It's only a picture for the Asians and for the town.

However, as years went by, the group began to noticed something more between them.

On how Teal seemed calmer when Craig was around, on how Craig seemed to be more expressive towards Teal, on how close they had became and on how Craig called her 'Honey'. Especially after the Korean tweets and the mobile driving issue, where something seemed to begin within a evolution...

Craig seemed to be more...open? he's a usual asshole, that didn't change at all. But he's more patient and also very comprehensive person, he's less on detention, he's lost in space.

More than the usual space geek he's, but he felt as if he's flying on space. And every time Teal was around, he felt his chest swollen and warm. Her presence was a big light on his boring life.

He felt...so happy.

And by Teal's side, she's more relaxed, she didn't seem to be paranoid as much as years ago and she'd grown into a sociable person. After work, she always spend time with him and she felt so good that her presence was...enjoyable for someone.

Seeing that smile that filled her with joy.

And when in high school, on a party at Token's place things gave a huge different turn on them.

On the fucking "7 minutes in Heaven", Clyde locked them inside a closet.

They're awkwardly in silence, only listening to the music from outside.

A heat and uneasy feeling...

She kissed him.

It's only on the cheek and it's more a touch of her lips than a real kiss, but her reaction is still incredibly funny and...cute.

 

They kissed inside a closet.

 

They didn't care if there's people around or if they're alone. The world around them it's gone and they're the only ones.

Too soon for their liking, the closet door was opened and that pulled them away slowly from their magical experience.

She's completely and utterly speechless, a rare state for the hype girl. And he's fully red and shaky, rare on the cool boy.

That's the day they decided to put an end to this setup...and became an official couple after that-and to notice that the Asian crowded girls feat. Clyde were squealing from joy and crying tears from emotion.

And also PC principal made sure they respected consent and relationship's protocols.

A very awkward talk from 'Craig, may I touch your penis?' and 'Tweek, may I crush your pussy?' thing, they began their love story.

They're nominated the 'most perfect couple' on South park's high school.

The games together, the adventures, the love...It's a real love story with complement and care...

A love story that no one thought it would suddenly break.

No one knew why and if they broke up, it must be a real hard and serious matter.

Now, both couldn't be near or talk to each other. It's awkward to be on the classroom with them as they avoided any contact at all.

And for Clyde, Token and Jimmy, it's like to be kids in the middle of a divorce.

So fucking lame and confusing.

"Right...eh" said Bebe a bit awkward "maybe..."

"Hi guys, hi Bebe" greeted Clyde to his friends and then hugged his blonde girlfriend.

"Hi Clyde" greeted Bebe kissing his lips "missed you"

"Me to" said Clyde then turned to look his friends "what's up?"

"Oh...we're talking about today's hangout" said Nichole.

"And so...maybe, we shouldn't invite Craig" added Bebe surprising her boyfriend.

"What? why? I mean, we must invite him!" said Clyde "it's a hangout with friends! you, me, Token, Nichole, Jimmy, Craig and Tweek!"

"Love...have you considered that maybe Tweek and Craig would feel awkward in the same room?" asked Bebe to her boyfriend.

"We-well...maybe, but, we're friends!" said Clyde desperate.

"F-fellas, th-that's gonna be a rea-real hard work" said Jimmy worry "It-it's gonna be a-awkward as fuck"

"What should we do?" asked Nichole.

"Hmmm...I guess we can see if Craig comes" said Token on a thought.

"I doubt he may go" said Nichole "I mean, had you seen him today?"

"I think he left" said Token on a sigh "guys, I...I don't think we should hangout today..."

"Dude, come on! we'd planned this hangout since weeks" whined Clyde "why can't things go back to normal?"

"Calm down Clyde" pet Bebe on his back with a pity look on her blue eyes "look, why don't you just ask by mobile if Craig wants to hangout and we see"

"Eh...Mr. Mackey took my mobile thanks to Cartman" said Clyde on a nervous chuckle "we...me and Wendy were trying to make him enter Tinder on lunch time"

"...Really bro?" asked Token as Jimmy chuckles.

"Well, he sure needs it" said Bebe "I mean, have you heard him lately? ever since he got that box and this shit...he's all moody and worse!"

"That's a good point" said Nichole on a cringe "he's all mean and...well, Cartman self per two"

"God, h-he's a-a annoying" said Jimmy.

"I'm happy that Heidi stood over Cartman, but now he's more an asshole than before" said Token.

With or without Heidi, Cartman is an idiot" said Bebe.

All had to agree on that one.

"I'm just saying Butters, Kenny could improve his grades"

"Geez, Wendy...I know that but he's many things to do"

"Oh yeah? like what?"

Nichole spotted Wendy talking with Marjorine, Butters as nickname.

Marjorine looked a bit uneasy about the conversation with Wendy, which was about Kenny's grades.

As Wendy took again the role of Homeroom president, Wendy began to improve the school council's planning. They're more homeroom tutoring and more extracurricular clubs, and people completely enjoyed the new changes-except Cartman who kept booing her.

But her personality nearly didn't change at all.

Proud, feminist, strong...and popular.

She even created a 'Beauty and Strong' club for help girls to learn to be independent and strong, any problem regarding studies, family or even with relationships.

Mr. Mackey may not know much about teenagers as some expected him to know but at least he could give some good advice or Miss Conduct helped him with some studies and papers that talked about women and young relationships.

And also flirt with some cup of tea.

Vice Principal Strong Woman approved the idea after a word with Wendy and PC principal agreed, for many parent's disgust and pukes, he supported his...coworker/partner.

However, with some people still using the Buddha boxes, there's not much puking and students can agree that it's really about time that PC principal and Vice Principal finally put their act together for their kids.

Vice Principal Strong Woman was a great woman. Empowered, independent, strong, smart.

Skilled professional and a great mother.

Most of girls were following her example or tried. You can't become a strong and independent woman from one day to another.

They didn't want to see another Paris Hilton trend fiasco.

Please, no!

But Wendy also worried about her male classmates grades and school life. And as he's one of her boyfriend's friends.

And Kenny was having a hard time lately. His grades were going down, arrived late to school or sometimes he would skip classes.

As for Marjorine, known as Butters-the most cute cinnamon bun ever, she's doubting on how to answer. Ever since they started to date on the end of elementary school, both blonde seemed to have a bunch of secrets.

Only Marjorine, Stan and Kyle knew the real reason-and it's a private matter so there's no reason to rumor about it.  

And as a good girlfriend, Marjorine wouldn't talk about her boyfriend's private life-even her clothes showed her purity and cutesy. A puffy blue shoulder with an amber colored top and a light yellow trim along the bottom, a pink skirt with transparent drapes over it and pale blue ballet flats.

Even Bebe, who normally felt envy sometimes over other girl's look, she couldn't help but to think about who cutie Marjorine was!

"Kenny is busy with many things...I can't ask him much" said Marjorine "but I can tell him about that, or try to help him"

"That would be a great thing to do, Butters..." said Wendy smiling "even if you can't tell me what's wrong with him...at least, you'll try to help him"

"Of course I will" said Marjorine with a joyful look "Geez! I can't wait! I will study hard and help Ken on his school"

"That's so cute" said Bebe on a giggle.

"Butters, don't push yourself too hard" said Nichole aware about her parent's expectations and her relationship with them.

Stephen and Linda didn't like Kenny for Marjorine. Because he's a bad influence on her.

His social status, his behavior, his grades, his crime record...

He's practically a dirty shit on their eyes while Marjorine saw him as a amazing Prince.

Or rather be Princess Kenny?

They even threaten her to ground her until she turned twenty nine...but, nothing. They say 'he's turning her into a delinquent girl' or that she's brainwashed.

But hey folks! Love worked on people really different-besides, Stephen and Linda had to accept after they found out Kenny helped Marjorine on Hawaii and their Hawaiian people accepted Kenny as a native.

If they accepted him, he's a honorable member from the land.

"It's OK" said Marjorine happy "I can help him, that will help me to study as well"

"It's the first time I hear someone happy to study" said Clyde on a cringe.

"Hey, Butters...can we talk for a moment?" asked Nichole to Marjorine on low voice "It's about...Tweek"

"Oh my...I-I guess" said Marjorine not sure what to expect as the girls entered to the restroom.

Not expecting what they're about to witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I got the idea after "Sponsored Content" episode, with all the 'Pussy Crushing' subject around.  
> Any question or hate comment...go ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**"A shocking case was reported lately as yet another teenage girl committed suicide. But this is not your typical case of an emo kid having a breakdown, she committed suicide after receiving a series of dick pics. Experts baffled since it's the first time ever that these two events seem to have a correlation. The chief of police declared as followed: "Well I don't really know much about psychology and all. But if these things cause suicides, then we might have to declare all males as armed individuals" spoke the news as they showed the pictures** . 

Mr. Mackey instantly turned off the TV from the school staff and glared the school faculty members. Many looked shock

"Oh bro..." the principal only could rub his forehead in disbelief as Mr. Adler.

"We gotta do something about it" said Mr. Mackey as he gave the principal Clyde's mobile "it's a serious issue, Mmkay? Many kids from our country have been reported doing the same...sending nudes"

A collective gasp and mumbling filled the teacher's room.

"I can't believe schools let that to happen!" said Miss Pearl horrified.

"We have to address the kids about this" said Miss Conduct serious "first, we need to study the subject and them...talk to the kids about, m'alright?"

"We gotta teach them that sending dickpics is wrong" said Mr. Lamont upset "they're risking their life! like playing Russian roulette!"

"Mrs. Nelson, have you noticed any suspicious behaviour on your students?" asked Miss Conduct as the homeroom teacher, receiving a thoughtful 'no'.

"We're still at time to avoid any sexualized manners to take place in this highschool!" said PC principal serious "that's a way of microaggression directed to females in relationships! that's a way of pornography!"

"We need to do something over this" said Strong Woman "I guess the best to do is first to talk about the subject first on simple basis before introducing the real topic"

"Y-yeah, that's sounds logical" said PC principal simple, looking at the blonde woman "Mackey, do you think you can do it?"

Keep it professional.

"...O-oh, mmkay, i-I think i can" said Mr. Mackey getting all surprised since he's nearly caught holding Miss Conduct's hands.

The meeting ended, followed with Mr. Adler nearly puking.

* * *

 

The girl's restroom door opened, following Wendy and Marjorine, Nichole saw Heidi checking a cubicle door insisting. 

"Hello, it's occupied?" asked another girl to a cubicle that seemed empty but...closed?

"Heidi? what's wrong?" asked Wendy.

"Apparently, this cubicle is closed" said Heidi "and I need to check the list..."

"Oh, the 'great kisser' list on the door? yeah...it's Kevin according to Red" said Bebe.

"Really? I was expecting more like Jason or Scott" said Heidi surprised.

"No way! It's Stan"

"Only because he's your boyfriend, Wendy"

"Kevin is dating Red, she obviously wrote him in"

"Jason has more potential"

"I think Kenny's kisses are great"

"Butters, you always say that"

Heidi tried to remain neutral but she doesn't know what to say. The only guy she ever kissed was Cartman and sure, was a great...

Great mistake.

Took her a long time to recover herself from the manipulation and twisted relationship with Eric. 

And a good diet...

She only wanted check the list, since she's recently incorporated into the girl's activities after a while.

She's not alone when she got back to her senses. Even after a big bunch of 'We told you so' after their breakup.

"Heidi, try using the other cubicle" said Bebe to the ex chubby girl.

"But, it's empty an-!" the cubicle two spaces away opened the door after flushing. Revealing a twitching Teal 

"H-hi, girls!"

"Oh, hi Tweek" greeted Nichole with Marjorine.

"Don't try that cubicle, the-ah! door is jammed or something" said Teal washing her hands nervously.

"Oh, OK..." said Heidi walking to the other cubicle upset.

"Hey...so, how you doing?" asked Wendy next to her.

"F-fine..." said Teal avoiding eye contact.

"You sure?" asked Wendy a bit worry "I've seen you a bit...more nervous than usual"

"Mo-more that usual?" chuckles nervously Teal as her eyes darted many places on the restroom.

"Hey Tweek" spoke Nichole getting closer to Teal "me and Token are going with Jimmy and the others for some tacos after class...you may come if you want! You know, some chill and talking time"

"I...I don't wanna go-GAH!" twitches Teal lowering her face "I-I don't want to see Craig"

"Come on! he won’t be there, besides you need to distract yourself from Craig!" said Bebe serious "besides, you need to move on, I mean, please..."

"Bebe, don’t pressure her?" cut Wendy to the blonde.

"Well, or at least try Tinder" suggested Bebe "a way to get your mind away from thinking about him"

"I g-GAH! gotta go" running out from the restroom, Teal rubbed her bandaged hands nervously.

"Tweek, wait..." called Nichole following Teal.

"P-please, D-GAH! don't insist!" begged Teal upset.

"I won't...just I want you to know that...even if you and Craig broke up...Token, Jimmy and Clyde are worried about you and they want to be there for you on anything you need" said Nichole with a patient smile on her face "they're your friends as well, not only Craig's so...and even Stan and Kyle care, since you know, Butters cares about you"

By time, Teal and Nichole grew to know each other and began being friends as Token introduced her into the friend circle as Clyde tries to include Bebe, which makes her be guard up with her. Not besties but at least, Teal could feel confident that Nichole wouldn't harm her or anything. Jimmy was funny and nice, they've not talked much but they're good friends...

And Marjorine was a friendly girl so she's sure by know that she would never do anything wrong to anyone...even as Mistress Chaos wouldn't harm a fly.

* * *

 

"...T-thanks" murmured Teal.

"Girlfriends must stick together, right? we can't be alone" said cheerful Nichole to Teal "...So see you later, we'll hang out later but you call me if you need help or anything" 

"I-I will" said Twila turning around to keep her path to her classroom but feeling somehow not alone.

As she walked into the classroom, she encountered someone.

Craig...

"GAH!-C-Craig!" Teal looked at him shocked and pale.

"...Hey" greeted coldly Craig dumping the burned out cigarette on the pin. She couldn't help but tremble at his presence.

Not by fear but by nervousness. She's looking at the tall boy's eyes with sadness.

Her eyes looked shaky and wide from the surprise.

Why was she surprised? did she forgot that they're in the same class or what?

The other students were entering the classroom, Craig only walked back to his seat and Teal only could tremble from the nerves.

While the teacher entered the classroom, Craig walked out to the restroom.

He locked himself in the boy's restroom as he slowly sat down, slithering from the wall to the ground.

He could see his eyes on the mirror.

Cool golden green

Wetting eyes...

Wet, sad and hurting...

As tears began to go down to his cheeks. He needed this place for him to cry what he couldn't cry at home without his dad bugging him about 'being a pussy' and his mom with his sister being all 'don't call him a pussy'.

He always showed his stern and serious carefree face to everyone and acted like he didn't give a fuck, but inside, he's crashed and felt so lost.

All he could do is to hide on his bedroom or skipping classes to avoid meeting with Teal and questions.

He never thought that some Asian girls artwork shipping them as 'the kuudere guy who finds a genki kawaii girl' would change his like.

What the fuck is a kuudere? Genki? Kawaii?

Whatever those are, they made him date her at elementary school for a couple of years.

Dealing with her paranoia about every shit, her craziness over government conspirators, her insomnia due to some gnomes undergarments thieves and her annoying twitching for caffeine and her Hyperactive syndrome.

Such a spaz...

But he learnt about her...

About her comfort zone, how she's able to built a replica from the town only using legos and no instruction at all.

How adorable she's when she LARP with the others or dressed as Wonder Tweek.

About her caring personality towards him when he's at detention, waiting him outside so he wouldn't be alone...

About how cute her giggle was when she's touched on her neck by his hands as he settled her collar.

About how fluffy her hair was, smelling like vanilla latte.

Really suited her...

Her breathe. Warm, sweet and amazing on his lips.

Her soft hands when they held hands around and how calmed she's together with him and how warm he felt.

On how our Stripes #6 was so happy and seemed to enjoy her twitchy company, although she seemed calm with Stripes and with him.

...Fucking Lord, she's charming and he's in love with her! 

They could understand each other and many Asian girls. feat Clyde, squealed from overwhelming joy when they kissed.

And when all this breakup thing happened, all the school lost their shit.

Even the gang worried and nearly had a stroke when they heard about it. 

Clyde, as the annoying brother friend on the group, he would try to chill the problem with tacos or anything. Teal dismissed him and quickly run away from the conversation.

Maybe she's PMS?...Jimmy suggested it once, and he knew she's not PMSing.

She's never a moody type on her cycles. He knows her cycles for...biological reasons!

Always were abdominal cramping, headache and...tenderness. Nothing that a warm patch, a warm drink, some movies, cuddling and some ice cream couldn't settle. Tricia and his mom had given him a huge advice list for those moments, and so far, they worked perfectly.

Token and Nichole would try to calm him, telling him that maybe she's overworked by the family business or maybe something she may had heard on the news like kidnaps or a serial rapist.

If it's that, he would be the first one to know since he checked the news always and Teal would text him crazy about it. And then, he would try to talk the facts or listen to her bottled out her worries.

This was something really unsettling if she's not talked about anything and yet being all freaked out.

And that pissed him greatly. He felt like that somehow failed as a boyfriend and best friend.

He's a careless boy, never thought he would care about anything but Stripes and Red Racer. A boy that only hangout with his group and live a normal life.

A normal, boring guy.

But with her, he felt so strong and cool. Because she's his strength.

She enjoyed his presence, his routines, his boring personality. To her, he's cool, fun and neat!

He never thought that someone would get him and enjoy their company. Feeling safe around him or seeing him as their world. Seeing him as Superman and make him feel.

Feel the need of them. To smile over a cute giggle and to need their warm presence.

He loved that feeling and he love her with all his heart.

"Oh fuck..." sobbing, Craig washed his face with water many times, trying to wipe his tears away.

He can't let people see him like that.

He's no pussy, not a crybaby neither some pathetic loser who cries everyday.

Even if it's true, he'll deny it.

* * *

 

"Oooh! You're the best!" said Marjorine with a blush on her cheeks.

"No, you're" said back Kenny holding Marjorine closer "the best and cutest person on this world!"

"Bu-but, I think you're" said Marjorine laughing "Karen tells me that and I agree with her!"

Kenny blushed at his girlfriend's words and chuckles. So cute...  

"Well, if my sister say so, must be right" said Kenny simple holding Marjorine's hands "buuuut she also says you're the best and prettiest girl in the world..."

Her smile and her glare were so cute that his heart pumped hard and fast. Her cherry pink cheeks made her the best picture in his life!

He could die over and over for her smile and he could say he's seeing Heaven-and he's been in Heaven twice!

Not ditching Heaven but his heart was crazy and hopelessly in love with those sky blue eyes and that cute smile.

"...what's the matter?" asked Marjorine to Kenny curious by her boyfriend's look at her.  

That's when he could see the school halls empty and he only smirks as a very naughty idea got into his mind.

With his sly glare, Kenny just pulled out his mobile and wrote some stuff inside for later click something. Waiting just a second, Marjorine's mobile rang and she checked the message.

"O-Oh, is that a...?" asked Marjorine confused to the media sent to her "is that...a finger?"

Kenny held his laughter as he could see his girlfriend puzzled trying to think what's the media he'd just sent.

But then...

"What's going on kids? The bell rang a long time ago!" spoke the PC principal.

"O-oh, P-PC principal!" Butters seemed really surprised by the principal's presence.

"You guys, didn't you hear the bell?" asked the principal as he raise his eyebrows inquisitive.

"W-we're on our way to our classroom, Mr. PC principal" said Kenny serious trying to pull Marjorine to him.

"Kids, you know about consensual relationship, right? Because, the way you're pulling Butters is not alright at all!" shouted the principal as Kenny and Marjorine walked backwards a bit scared by the principal's strolling "DO YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE SHE'S DATING YOU, YOU CAN PULL HER AND MOVE HER AS YOU PLEASE!? SHE'S NO PROPERTY BUT A HUMAN BEING!"

"S-Sorry!" apologized Kenny letting Marjorine go but not leaving her alone.

"S-sorry, PC principal, we're on our way to class when I was checking my messages and-" the principal took the girls mobile and unlock it to see what she's talking about.

Kenny could see by the principal's face that...they're fucked up.

"Eh...PC principal?" asked Marjorine worried as Kenny only remained quiet from the panic.

"You two, to my office NOW!"

"Agh...hamburgers" said Marjorine nervous.

Shit, Kenny couldn't care much about detention or maybe his parents bugging him but Marjorine would be grounded for the next two months now by this.

* * *

 

**"...Investigators are using this image to pursue the male or female behind this dickpic..."**

"Oh my god! What's wrong with kids these days!" said Sharon shocked by the news as Randy hugged her closer.

"Yeah I know right? That picture is taken from the wrong angle" said Randy simple.

"What?" asked Sharon stunned.

**"And now, with more details of the scene, a midget on a bikini with a cowboy hat." the next scene was near a high building in California and of course, a midget on bikini with a cowboy hat on** **"Tom, I'm standing right here in front of the crime scene where the forensic laboratory team claims that they don't know what to do with the girl's body. The entire area has been put in quarantine and armed security lockdown until they can figure out how to proceed with this new variable, here we have the head of the Investigation Team with some declarations: I looked up her skirt. I can confirm it's a gir-"**

Randy turned off the TV and looked down with worry.

"I can't believe they did that to a penis" said Randy completely shocked "sending nudes with wallpapers is totally uncalled and it's a horrible thing!"

"Randy! For God sake, this is serious issue! That girl was Stan's classmate and she's dead!" strolled Sharon as the front door opened, showing Stan to just arrive home from school.

"Son, do you know what just happened?" asked Randy worried to Stan.

"Yeah dad, we received the news at school, Jeanne Simons is dead...some dude somehow made her commit suicide" said Stan simple but showing respect.

"Yeah, sure that she died, that's tragic" said Randy not caring but also serious "but gotta ask you since you and Wendy are dating...have you ever sent a dickpic to her? A good one?"

"Randy!" called Sharon from the kitchen.

"Son, it's serious matter...I would kill myself too if i see a dickpic taken that badly. That's a photographer nightmare" said Randy anguish "and you must always remember...used a green screen for the wallpaper” said Randy to his son, who seemed puzzled.

"Oh for crying out fucking loud! That's not the issue" yelled Sharon from the kitchen totally bothered by her husband's attitude as she came in to the living room "Randy, our son's classmate was found dead after her disappearance! Teenagers are killing themselves by some net-psychopath! What if Stan or Shelly would get involved into that?!"

"That's why I'm worried about the dick pics! those are the dangerous suicidal modums!" argued back Randy.

"I gotta go dad, I'm going out with everyone 20 minutes" said Stan trying to runoff from that matter.

"Alright, bye son. Don't take bad dickpics" waved Randy to Stan.

Stan left the place as he texted the others.  

He still didn't know why he's surprised. His dad always was messed up or said crap and he wondered if he would get use to it.

* * *

"Whoah! Tacos!" cheered Clyde as he sat together to Bebe.

"Why you always choose Taco Bell for our hangouts?" asked Token totally bored.

"Come on man, Tacos are the best!" said Clyde as Jimmy only could take a drink from his limonade.

"Nic-Nic-Nichole, w-w-what's up?" asked Jimmy as the girl watched her mobile.

"Oh! nothing, just checking any text messages from Tweek" said Nichole as Token hugged her.

"Oh, is she coming?" asked Bebe curious.

"I don't know, but I hope so" said Nichole.

" I don't think she may come" said Clyde eating his taco "she's not into hangouts laterly"

"P-p-p-p-lease, C-Clyde, don't spit taco to us" said Jimmy as Clyde rolled his eyes "B-but be-being serious here, I thi-think it's be-bee-better if we don't p-pressure her to come"

"We're not pressing her, it's called 'Grief dealer' and she needs to-" tried to say Bebe serious.

"H-hi, guys! Gah! I'm late!"

Surprising the group, Teal appeared next to the group's table, with a casual large green sweater letting her hands hidden inside them over a white undershirt, some brown knee length black pantyhose and brown boots. Her hair was not styled but that didn't matter since the girl's hair was always wild.

"No, don't worry. You're not late" said Token inviting to the blonde girl to sit.

"Y-yeah, we j-jus-just got here" said Jimmy greeting the nervous girl.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Bebe.

"I-I thought that it may b-be good for me-GAH! to hangout with you guys!" said Twila nervous sitting next to Jimmy.

"Relax, it's time to chill and then later to play bowling!" said Clyde happy.

"At least is something new" said Token as Jimmy laugh.

"I'm going to the restroom" said Nichole as she stood up "Tweek, would you come with me?"

"O-oh! Ok-GAH!" Teal stood up following the girl to the restroom.

"If they come, ask some more tacos for Tweek" said Nichole to Token as Clyde ate his taco and nodded. 

"Alright, babe" said Token getting a kiss on his cheek "you want another lemonade?"

"Pink one if they have?" asked Nichole as Teal walked near her as Token nod.

Meanwhile, Bebe noticed something and took her a second to do her idea...

Inside the restroom, Nichole walked to the mirror and started placing some makeup on her face as Teal stood there not much sure what to do. 

This is the first time she ever went to a public restroom with someone else, TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

"Tweek...do you...feel well?" asked Nichole suddenly surprising Teal.

"Gah! I-i'm fine!" said Teal caught off guard.

"Tweek...I wanted to talk to you but I don't want you to freak out or anything" said Nichole closing the restroom door for more privacy and calm.

* * *

 

"You're cute"

"I know! Clyde, you're the sweetest"

"My god, guys..."

"G-guess now T-token and I are the s-sp-spare wheels"

Clyde and Bebe were going all sweet and cuttsy when they start sharing the nachos.

Ever since he has memory, Clyde always talked about Bebe and how much he wanted to date her. Well, she's beautiful, elegant and kind-sometimes rude-but has touch.

When Bebe dated Kyle, Clyde was a emotional wreck.

He’s a total ragdoll with sad puppy eyes. Teal even through him some cupcakes and Token invited him to his house to watch a movie. Craig tried with Jimmy to take him to Raisins but nothing worked.

Mercedes or Lexus couldn’t cheer him up! Not even the chicken wings!

Fuck Clyde, he's dying! From all girls, Kyle choose the wrong one.

But after sometime, he's recovering and getting out from his bedroom.

He’s recovered, and that’s when the news from Bebe breaking up with Kyle was all over school and Clyde...

Well, he's still head over wheels for her. 

They hung out for some weeks-despite making a fool of himself many times during his flirtatious attempts-and when they had their first date.

They began to feel something strong.

Connection...

Not a superficial or banal interest as many thought Bebe had for Clyde or Clyde had for Bebe. But a emotional and lovely connection.

There's more than the shoes, physical attraction and the popularity...

There's much more than that. Like how much Clyde love to hug Bebe and how much Bebe loved his hugs. Marjorine was right, he gives the best hugs ever.

On how much he loved to be by her side, on how she loves to cuddle with him. Even if they say he's fat, Bebe would sass them back as if she's Medussa-but she'd to tell him that he's a bit chubby but she loves to cuddle him since he's fluffy.

'You're not fat, you're fluffy! I can cuddle you all day long and if someone tell you otherwise, they can suck a lemon!'

And when he looks at her. How her hair was soft and how she loved that he caressed her hair as if it's made out of gold. Sure, she's superficial at some points and could be to hard on others, but to Clyde, that's what made Bebe...Bebe!

She loves him because he saw on her farther than her appearance but her persona. She could say that six time eight had no sense since both numbers were different-quoting her mom-and Clyde would know she's kidding. 

'Hey! Respect her! She's not just appearance and brains, she can fuck you up!'

He saw her as a deep woman. Not a dumb blonde girl with banal thoughts.

Clyde adored Bebe's personality and style.

Clyde was happier than a baby with candies on their birthday!

"You look lovely"

"And you look handsome, Clyde"

"S-So...Token" spoke Jimmy calling his attention from their afro american friend from the couple's moment "wh-what do you think w-we should do?"

"What do you mean?" asked Token.

"I-I me-mea-mean about C-craig an-and Tweek" said Jimmy "Wh-what should we do?"

"I don't know bro, I don't think we should get involved" said Token to Jimmy "besides, Craig still needs to talk to Tweek"

"B-but you know, C-craig isn't going t-to do something drastic" said Jimmy "C-craig doesn't get it either, s-so t-this is gonna be a d-di-difficult talk with Tweek"

Token knew what Jimmy meant.

Just like when the president tweeted about North Korean, Teal wasn't able to find out what to do or what she needed before Craig helped out-after hearing Heidi out. Craig normally tries to find solutions but never tried to understand problems.

The problem was unknown and there's no way to understand it if no one knew.

"Craig will need a lot of help" said Token on a sigh.

Coming out of the restroom, both Nichole and Teal found Clyde laughing with Jimmy while Bebe played on a mobile as Token was the only one who seemed serious.

But then Teal reacted on a detail.

"GAH! Bebe! that's my mobile" said Teal as Nichole got closer and took the mobile from the curly blonde girl.

"Come on, I'm just giving you some help" said Bebe "you'll thank me"

Teal took her mobile and checked what did the other blonde spoke about, leaving a bitter taste on her mouth. 

"Y-you in-GAH! installed Tinder on my mobile?!" asked shocked Teal in disbelie f.

Ok, it's official now: that's too much pressure for the day!

* * *

 

On his mobile, Craig his eyes spotted a new tweet from Clyde.

‘Time out with the guys and gals’ with plenty pictures with Bebe, Token, Jimmy, Nichole and Teal, on Taco Bell and they seem to have a nice time.

Well, Taco Bell and Clyde always meant ‘good time’, the guys always have fun there.

“Craig, honey” called Laura knocking the door softly. Placing his mobile a side, he just continued his homework “honey...dinner is ready”

“Busy now, maybe later” said Craig without turning his head to his mother. 

Stepping in cautiously, Laura walked near her son. On the trash can next the desk, she could see plenty wrinkled paper pieces, many with some notes or some with cuts.

Within some, she could spot some pink ink and doodles. Some pictures from Peru.

Picking up the Machu Pichu “Peru?”

“...Yeah, that weird place” murmured Craig trying to work on his homework.

Damn fractions.

"...I guess, you've been there..."

"Being born there doesn't make me an ex-"

"I meant, Marsh and the other guys took you there, right?"

The weird place from where he came from.

"Craig...we told you, doesn't matter what happen" repeated Laura caressing her son's cheek "you're my son, a Tucker...unless you don't want that, but to me, to us you're our son"

Their son. Their adopted son.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. and Mrs. Stotch, I'm sorry for calling you here today" said PC principal serious to both parents and teen girl sitting on the principal's office "but I think we need to have an important talk with you about your daughter getting involved into serious issues"

"Oh great, now what did you do, young lady?" asked mad Mr. Stotch.

"Now, now...this is a delicate subject to talk about, Mr. Stotch" said PC principal pulling up his sunglasses.

"Oh...hamburgers" said Marjorine really nervous.

"We found...a dickpic on your daughter's mobile" said PC principal as he placed the mobile on his desk.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Stotch were speechless for a moment, they both glared at Marjorine who was really quiet by a second "Oh, you're so grounded, young lady!"

"Marjorine Swans Stotch! What were you doing looking a dickpic?" asked Mrs. Stotch to Marjorine.

"I-I don't know! I-I was with K-kenny getting to classes and I-I got a finger picture" said Marjorine scared.

"I can't believe you're lying!" stroll Mr. Stotch angry "You, young lady are getting off control thanks to that boyfriend of yours!"

"N-no! He didn't" said Marjorine scared.

"I knew from the start that this McCormick boy would drive you off rails" said Stephen upset to Marjorine "He's a bad influence, a drug addict, a womanizer and a delinquent!"

"Ke-Kenny doesn't have anything to do with that, dad!" answered Marjorine with a groan "H-he's a gentle boy and never drove me off rails, i-in fact, he keeps me on rails every day! …S-sir"

"That's it! You're grounded" sentenced Mr. Stotch mad "Marjorine Swans Stotch, you're not allowed to date anymore for six months and no more mobile, I'll be watching out!"

"Sir, you shouldn't ground her for this. YOU should be grounded" said PC principal serious to Mr. Stotch who seemed shocked.

"What?! Why me?!" asked Mr. Stotch serious

"You two should have talked to Butters about this subject!" said PC principal as he walked up to Mr. Stotch with a threatening posture "Do YOU two know about Jeanne Simons?! A DICKPIC drove her to suicide! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T TEACH YOUR CHILDREN ABOUT INTERNET AND SAFETY!!"

"Yeah, but..." tried to speak Mrs. Stotch as the principal cut her.

"It's not her fault that she's getting those things! It's the parents responsibility as YOU TWO should teach her about Internet danger and not let men send her things just 'because your his girl'!"

"OK, yeah but..." tried to say Mr. Stotch, before PC principal cut him again.

"You two are the ones who should teach their children about safety and sex! I will not let this unacceptable behavior repeat! Which is why I got actions over this!" said PC principal as a knocking sound called his attention "Yeah, come in"

"PC principal...Mr. Mackey says the class must gather to the gym" said a blonde woman.

The vice principal, Strong woman.

"Oh...OK, Butters, go to the speech, it's an important gathering for this subject" said PC principal to the vice principal as she called Marjorine.

After the entire pregnancy situation and her hard work covering up her kids, they decided to let their relationship as professional.

Yeah.

Two coworkers. A male and female coworker that had kids.

Five PC kids.

Feelings are complicated to fight.

And even if they didn't want to make thing more complicated, Marjorine helped a lot on their fake 'Student of the day' for treat her. And when the people wear Buddha boxes, it’s easy to hang out.

So they help her to keep her relationship with Kenny.

So...this was mainly a way to pay her back. And compensate the time Marjorine nearly died overload with the 'body shaming' issue years ago.

If they could, they would adopt her and pay her for all the help she's given.

They knew they couldn't interfere on the parent's ways, but if the student McCormick didn't show any microaggressions towards Marjorine, there's no problem to them on help.

Besides, to reject a poor, misunderstood Caucasian American/Hawaiian boy by no good reason was a severe microaggression towards people from a unique culture like Hawaii with low economic status.

"Eh...B-but, am I grounded?" asked Marjorine confused.

"No, you're not..." said Mr. Stotch sighing "go...we'll talk later at home, young lady"

"You two can't leave yet, there's more to talk" said PC principal serious letting the vice principal guide Marjorine to the gym.

"So...I'm not grounded?" asked Marjorine not so sure now about what happened.

And also...why would Kenny send a finger picture to her?

As she entered to the gym, she's greeted by Kenny and the gang. Kenny looked at her while she sat next to him.

"So...are you grounded?" asked Kenny worried.

"...honestly, I don't know" said Marjorine puzzled.

"OK children, we know we're very upset for the loss of our classmate Mmkay? But we need to settle down and address this issue so it never happens again. So today I've prepared a presentation on ethical behavior in relationships, Mmkay? Let's watch" spoke Mr. Mackey.

"What now? Are we gonna watch a movie or something?" asked Clyde to Token as he shrugs.

"So...Mmmkay, you are on a hormonal age where most of you want to initiate your sexual life" said Mr. Mackey as many only blinked from indifference.

"And I know that's been popular nowadays to send nudes, Mmkay? said Mr. Mackey serious "you must know that's not okay, mmkay?"

"...what the?" asked Stan not fully understanding the point.

"So, we're gonna watch a video about sexuality and sex, mmkay" said Mr. Mackey before starting the video.

"As if I would learn something new" said Craig not interested.

The video starts as an 80's black 'n' white cartoon intro as old tunes were played.

 **"US’s Health Ministry presents: Sexual advances in a relationship and you.**  

 **Boys and girls are very different from each other. Both anatomically and psychologically. Specially psychologically since girls will cry, scream and rage at nothing more often than men. Men on the other hand, are more stronger and resilient minds and bodies...** **"**

"-the heck?" goes Wendy.

**“Let’s see them anatomically first. All men have a penis. A prominent cylindrical protuberance in front of the pelvis that gets erect upon sexual stimulation."**

"Ha...prominent" said Kenny while Marjorine looked at the images with confusion.

"That looks like the finger you texted me yesterday" said Marjorine to Kenny who only face slap himself.

"Ngh...! Butters, that's a penis" said Teal uncomfortable.

"Ahaha...Kenny got a finger-like penis" chuckles Cartman as Kenny frowns.

**The penis has a  round-tipped cone-shaped  head that's very sensitive to physical stimulus, specially friction. And with enough friction, things may get a little sloppy. The dick ejaculates.**

"Gross..." said Craig on a cringe.

"Come on, we know you fucked Tweek hard so that's not gross to you at all" said Dogpoo.

"T-To-Totally, true" said Jimmy.

"I don't look at my penis goin-"

"Children, attentions please, mmkay?" asked Mr. Mackey serious.

**"Let's have a look at the girls now, they have vaginas. Wet concave cavities protected by 2 sets of lip-like structures or 'Lavia', pubic hair and mucus."**

"Lips?" asked Bebe totally puzzled.

"God! Clyde's gonna be swallowed by Bebe's vag" said Cartman shocked.

"Shut up, fatass" said Bebe annoyed as Clyde looked scared for a moment.

**"They don't have a major change in shape or size while sexually aroused, except for an  itty bitty tiny pink bean-shaped 'button' in the upper-front part between the lavia . It's called, the Clitoris."**

"Huh?" mumbled a surprised Stan.

Kevin groans uncomfortable, gaining a serious look from his girlfriend, Red.

"..." Wendy could see Stan looking awkward at the seat "this...this is physically weird"

**"When aroused, the clitoris  ' erects' and hardens pretty much like the penis does. This also triggers some more mucus being produced inside the vagina for lubrication in anticipation for an upcoming sexual intercourse."**

"Oh, Jesus Christ" said Scott horrified.

"I don't get the point from this, shouldn't we be worry about Jeanne Simons death?" asked Nichole to Token.

"Shhh, I'm paying attention" said Cartman focused on the screen eating his snack

"No, you're not, fatass" said Token to Eric grossed by the fat boy eating while the screen showed a sexual video.

"Fuck Jeanne Simons! She used to be on suicide watch!" said Eric on a shrug "And Scott shouldn't be worry, no girl fucks with a diabetic dude"

"Hey!"

**"And now we're gonna move out to the sexual intercourse. It's simple, It's when an erect penis is inserted into a wet vagina for mutual friction and therefore, mutual sexual stimulation results in both, having an orgasm... eventually..."**

While the students were talking, Mr. Mackey thought about writing down the student's behavior and some observations that may be need to be reported, but then he realized that he forgot his pencils at his office.

"Be right back children" said Mr. Mackey before exiting from the gymnasium "Stay here, mmkay?"

 **"But what's this!? Our man wants to do something evil... he's pulling up a... CONDOM!**  

 **It's a satanic device invented to prevent the final purpose of sexual intercourse: Creating a baby! The** baby **-eating** **latex will fulfill its criminal purposes. But our female is wise... The girl now jumps out of the bed and defends her Christian principles kicking the criminal in the nuts. But it's too late; the evilness of the condom has tainted her. Her mind has been corrupted and her naked body is now out of control. She gazes at the moonlight coming from the window, it's a full moon, fangs grow out from her mouth and then she uses them to bite the man's rib cage wide open."**

"What the fuck?!" goes everyone in the classroom.

Red screamed freaked out, Jason covered his eyes and Clyde looked horrified to the screen.

"Oh Jesus!" yelled Heidi hugging Annie looked pale for a moment.

"Oh man, that's cool" said Eric eating some chips.

"AH!-That's not true!" said Teal freak out, moving from Scott's side, who's puking on a bucket nearby.

"I hope so not!" said Scott gaging to Wendy, who looked speechless to the screen.

"Of course not, or you would had eaten Craig's dick by now" said Clyde scared to Teal "I guess"

"P-p-poor, y-you would had starved to death" said Jimmy getting a smack from Craig sitting behind.

"Where did Mr. Mackey get this crap?" asked Kyle to Stan.

 **"In the open rib cage, she steals the man's heart still beating. He sees how she's stealing his organ in agony while still alive. With the newly acquired heart, she runs nakedly into the streets, under bright moonlight, and goes to a nearby**   **traffic light** **to do some circus juggles with the heart, a box of contraceptives and a bouncy rubber ball with a pentagram drawn on it"**   **Footage ends with a maniacal laugh**

"Th-that's not true, right?" asked Jason as Marjorine screamed scared.

"Ahaha this was the best shit I've ever seen in my life" laugh Cartman.

"You're sick, Cartman" said Stan shocked.

"Oh hell no, bro" said Token to Nichole, totally speechless looking to the screen.

"Come on, don't tell me you believe this crap?" asked Kyle serious.

"Who knows? No girl has seen your dick and the moonlight, so...never know" said Eric on a mock.

"Neither yours, you fatass shit sack" sass Kyle to Eric pissing him off.

"Thank God" said Heidi to them, making Eric groan mad by the gang's chuckles.

"Kenny, I don't want to see your dick!" said Marjorine scared "I don't want you to die by a werewolf me!"

"But I always die!" said Kenny upset "Come on, at least let me die after sex, if I get some action will be worthy"

"Oh shit, I'm gonna die by Bebe's vagina and werewolf instinct!" cried Clyde trembling.

"Clyde!" yelled Bebe.

By the time the gore scenes were over and some fun tips were displayed like credits, Mr. Mackey returned with a pen and got back to his seat.

 **"This has been a message of sexual safety by the US's Health Ministry, stay safe out there, kiddos!"**   **The video ended, leaving more questions than before.**

"Alright kids, I think you learned a valuable lesson today. Don't expose yourself with sexting and stuff, don't send nudes, because sending nudes is bad Mmkay? If you do it, you're bad, because nudes are bad and sending them is bad Mmkay?" said Mr. Mackey serious.

Indeed to say that all students were confused and scared from what they have seen and what Mr. Mackey said.

The bell rings for classes ended and start the first break. Many teens walked out, more like escaped from the gymnasium, to the entrance of the school, trying to process or rather delete the images from the video. 

"...Just what the fuck was that?" asked Stan confused by the video.

"I don't know...and I would rather never find out" said Jason shocked.

"Same here, bro" said Token nodding.

"Oh boy! I'll never send nudes. I don't wanna get eaten alive" said Marjorine completely scared as Kenny only groan annoyed.

"Me neither" said Clyde.

"Come on, don't tell me you believed that crap?" asked Token serious to Clyde.

"If-if Craig h-ha-hasn't die, m-me-means it's a lie, right?" asked Jimmy.

"Of course is a lie, what are you? Really idiots?" said Craig serious flipping his finger to Jimmy.

"You know, I think I've never been so relieved to know that I'll die a virgin" said Clyde

"I'll have to admit, I'm not much of an expert on the subject, but even I know that's complete bullshit" said Stan.

"But, guys" spoke Wendy sitting on Stan's lap "aren't we supposed to be worry about Jeanne's case?"

"And who the fuck invited you here?" asked Eric bothered.

"Why can't she be here?" asked Stan "I mean, Butters is here"

"Because Butters is not annoying as you" said Eric gaining an upset groan.

"It's OK Stan, don't bother" said Wendy ignoring Eric's mumbling.

"I never thought sex could be so dangerous" said Marjorine nervous.

"It's official, you're never getting it" said Eric to Kenny who gave to Eric the maddest looks ever.

"But, you're right" said Stan to Wendy "I mean, what happened to Jeanne was horrible and could happen to any of us"

"You're right, if we're fucked up enough" said Stan on a cynic manner taking Wendy's hand.

"Kyle is the only one who may survive this...goddammit, fucking Jew" said Eric.

"The video was not accurate!" said Wendy loud.

"Then Wendy, please tell Butters that you can't turn into a werewolf by seeing a dick or touching a condom?" asked Kenny to the noirette as she nearly jumped by the favor.

"What? Why should I do that?" asked Wendy uncomfortable.

"I mean...like, it's that true or not?" asked Clyde nervously causing Bebe to groan annoyed.

"Oh, wait...where Kyle went?" said Marjorine noticing the ginger haired boy's absence.

"...maybe he's eaten alive by a werewolf" said Clyde before getting a smack on his head by Jason.

By Craig's side, he took a pack and walked near the tree while his group kept talking to the others.

He needed a break. Kenny would have come if Marjorine hadn't suggested a snack a while ago.

Kenny was the only one at school, excluding the Goth kids weirdos, with whom he shared a cigarette once a while. They could talk about animals, their sisters.

Just boring stuff.

But with fun. At least, Kenny didn't cause much shit like when he's with Stan.

He could see his friends talking with the others and look at him a couple of times.

With that video from before, he only could worry about the school's work app. If Mr. Mackey was an expert on this, then he's the worst expert ever.

"This school is not well staffed" said Craig before taking a deep breath from his cigar "And I thought seeing Vice Principal going into labor was traumatizing...that video was a total cock killer"

A whole new level of cock blocking.

He may never watch porn or fantasies ever again.

He may turn into a Pastor. Yeah...maybe it's a good option.

"Are you taking them?"

"Y-yeah...b-but I'm a bit irregular"

"It's fine, just...just remember it's in case"

Craig exhaled as he heard and recognized those voices. He carefully turned his head, hiding near the trunk and some kid's games while he searches where the voices came from.

There's Teal, near the girl's restroom window with Nichole.

"What are they doing?" wondered Craig.

Nichole pulled a water bottle from her backpack and handled to Teal, who thanked her and began to dig on her pockets. So, Teal took from her pocket a small bottle filled with pills, opened it carefully to avoid anyone noticing that she had them, while looking around all paranoid and trembling. Finally she put one in her mouth, on her tongue and took a long drink of water.

Swallowing the pill, she closed the flask and she's ready to take the bottle into her backpack.

"What are you doing?" asked Craig walking to them.

"Oh!...Craig" greeted Nichole as Teal's deep blue eyes grew open from astonishment and colors of her face was becoming pale.

Trembling in panic, Teal let the small bottle fall from her hand, which made her panic more while she tried to pick it up.

However, Craig's gloved hand grabs it first.

"...Centrum?" asked Craig reading the tag.

"Eh..."

"What are these for?" asked Craig as Teal raised her head, meeting their eyes for a moment.

By Teal’s side, she's frozen on her place as her eyes tried to break contact with his.

They couldn't break the contact.

"What's up Tweek?" Clyde appeared with Token and Jimmy after a moment.

"Hi guys" greets Nichole to the guys and kisses Token "how are you doing?"

"Repre-re-repressing the tr-tra-tr-traumas" said Jimmy looking at Clyde cringes.

"Yeah! That's gotta leave some scars, right?" asked Clyde to the speechless Teal.

The group noticed Craig's presence and the atmosphere "What's wrong?"

Token walked to Craig and he showed the bottle to Token, who looked puzzled for a moment "Tweek is taking these things..."

"Pills? What for?" asked Clyde worried.

"Tweek takes them for her health" said Nichole as she stood next to Teal and moved Teal’s blonde bangs.

"I can see but what are these for?" asked Craig simple, hiding his worry.

"Th-those are for my anxiety!" spoke fast Teal taking the bottle from Craig's hand "I-I got them recently"

"There's no prescription on them, Tweek" pointed out Token.

"Y-you got t-these b-b-by other ways?" asked Jimmy on a side joke but also worried.

"What?! Do I look like an addict to you?!" jumped Teal defensive.

"No, no, no!" spoke Clyde pulling his hands up.

Still all moody.

"Tweek calm down, they're just asking" pointed Nichole as she put her hand on Teal’s shoulder, who looked all agitated.

"You sure need those" said Token serious "you...you look exhausted and stressed out"

Teal seemed to settle a little "I gotta go to the restroom" putting back the bottle on her pocket, Teal walk away ashamed.

"...what's that just now?" asked Clyde.

"Man, when you said she's going all moody...I didn't expect this" said Token as Nichole walked to him "did you know?"

"...yeah, on the Taco Bell she told me about this" said Nichole lowing her brown eyes to her boyfriend's hand "her parents didn't mind much about her diagnosis and refused to get the prescription and since she needed help...so my dad helped her out"

"O-oh! I see" said Jimmy.

Yet, within those answers a lie laid there...turning all into a big lie.

* * *

 

On the boy's restroom, Kyle sat on a cubicle quiet, he stared at his mobile thoughtfully.

He knows that Mr. Mackey's video was just another wacky video from a poor research to talk a subject that he didn't fully know. Most from his classmates already had sex and dated, even Eric dated Heidi!

Even if she ignores Eric and sometimes talk to him, he can't get interest on her.

His breakup with Bebe really didn't get him so much, or at least that's what he thinks.

Not that he didn't like Bebe but she's really trendy, superficial and sometimes, a bit empty headed girl. He only could hear her talk over and over about shoes and how much her make up looked.

She has insecurities about her appearance.

Aside from her, Nichole and Heidi were other girls he found interesting differently. Nichole was a very mature and sweet girl that dated Token by Eric's influence by convincing many that he and Eric were a couple got her to lose interest on him. That lead to the cute couple they're now.

Token was a smart guy, he also knew how to deal with Eric's racist and anti-semitic shit and well, he can't make any move on Nichole. That would be a crappy move from him to Token.

Besides, Nichole liked him, she's happy.

Now, Heidi was a different since she's a really delicate case.

He still sees her as the girl who Eric once corrupted and yet recovered, she's dealing with her issues.

And other girls, Leslie who was an AD killed by PC. Principal. And Rebecca Cotswold turned into a slutty mess after their first kiss.

Most girls he'd laid an eye on were untouchable to him by many reasons.

Turning the mobile on, Kyle spotted an icon he installed weeks ago and designed with Stan's help but didn't look up to it since then.

"Maybe...I mean, it won't hurt" said Kyle to himself clicking the app a bit unsure.

Tinder.

There's a simple picture from him on a sport event with his puffy ginger hair out and stuff.

His data was all there, or at least the simplest possible.

 **Kyle B. Male, seventeen years old**.

**South Park, Colorado.**

**Currently studying in high school, Debate club's president for two years, member of a feminist group that supports women and member from the basketball team.**

**Enjoy reading, writing, singing, introspection, and science and other hobbies include playing dreidel...**

Gosh, his profile sucks so much that he would puke so badly right now. If he read this shitty profile, he wouldn't even touch it even with a stick full with dog crap.

No wonder he's alone.

He's a loser and has no charm on nothing.

At the moment, he's thinking about how lame his profile was and how shitty he's until, he noticed something.

A match?

"Ah?" gasped Kyle, curious and with disbelief. OK, maybe was some promo or some 'welcome' mail?

He clicked for the chat window, he's surprised by some message from a girl.

_"Hi, I'm new here! I read you're from South Park. I lived there once with my family until elementary school and moved to New Jersey."_

"New Jersey?" asked Kyle not much happy by reading the location.

Please, don't let a crazy bitch to get him. New Jersey nearly got South Park and got him crazy once...

He doesn't want to become a jerk with gel and jewelry over him by getting in touch with people from New Jersey

"Well...she's from South Park and moved to New Jersey...so technically, she's not FROM New Jersey" said Kyle to himself on a second thought.

_"...but well! I'm interested into philosophy and literature. You're member from your school debate club? That's awesome! Are you familiar with Popper's work? Like on his papers about Science, where he's known for his rejection of the classical  inductivist views on the scientific method, in favor of empirical falsification? Or are you more familiar with Lincoln-Douglas method?"_

"...Wow" said Kyle reading the message completely mouth open.

That girl...had a badass brain! He may even grow a boner by reading that.

_"So, here I'm in Tinder if you want to talk...my name is Becca by the way and you seems nice so far by your profile"_

Did that girl told him that she wanted to talk to him?

He clicked her profile and saw her picture and he must say...she's cute.

Long brown wavy hair down to her back with a hair band, wearing a white and pink floral lace dresses. Her face was not shown, she's showing her back as she's on an outside place judging by the picture's background but he could guess she's cute...

 **Becca C.**   **Female, fifteen years old.**

**Newark, Essex.**

**Currently studying at East Orange School District and member from the literature club as vice president.**

**Enjoys Old Bailey novels, nature and classical music, including some pop music**.

**I look up to study medicine, neurology.**

Should he message her back?

Maybe...only maybe, he may have met someone special.

Logically or was his dick talking?

As the bell ring, Kyle only could click a heart up to the profile and keep the mobile in his pocket.

Coming out, Kyle got into the classroom and sat on his place.

"Kyle, where the hells were you?" asked Stan to his best friend.

"Yeah, Jew, where were you?" asked Eric serious.

"Not your fucking business fatass" said Kyle upset and turned to Stan "hey, Stan...I gotta ask you something later"

"Sure dude, anything" said Stan to his friend "what's about?"

"It's about...well...THAT thing from weeks ago" said Kyle as Stan seemed to raise his eyebrows surprised.

"Oh! Ok" said Stan smiling back and turned to the board.

"What? Are you two gonna make out finally?" asked Eric to both.

"Shut up and don't be jealous over them" said Kenny annoyed to Eric as Craig only smirk at the gang's argument.

"I'm not jealous goddamnit!" shout Eric.

As the classes began, Nichole glared at Teal, who gave her a small nod before signing her mobile, sending a message to her.

"Kids, today we're gonna start a pair project for philosophy" said the teacher "and I'm gonna assign the couples"

Some let a groan or some only sigh at the idea from not working with their favorite person in the classroom.

"Alright" said the teacher "Token Black, you'll work with Marjorine 'Butters' Stotch, you two must study the book 'The ghost in the machine'; Kyle Broflovski, you're gonna work with Stan Marsh, study 'The analysis of Beauty'" said the teacher.

"Ha! Gayyyyy!" yelled Eric laughing.

"Eric Cartman, you'll work together with Nichole Daniels and study about 'Policraticus'" said the teacher giving Eric a strict glare.

"...Oh shit" said Token giving a grievous look at his girlfriend, who only could swallow nervously.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad" said Eric as he smiled to Nichole "so...your house or mine? No, better your house"

"None, you fatass" said Token on a low murmur.

Nichole cringed as she looked at Teal, who cringed as well.

To her bad luck.

"Anyway...Clyde Donovan you'll work with Heidi Turner about 'Unended Quest' and Kenny McCormick will work with Wendy Testaburger about 'The Beginning of Infinity'" said the teacher as both boys didn't say much but groan as their girlfriends were not gonna work with them "Teal Tweak you'll work with Jimmy Valmer about 'Simulacra and Simulation', Timmy Butch with Bebe Stevens study 'Antidosis', Kevin Stoley with Jason White study 'Old Greece', Scott Malkinson with Annie study 'Myths and Legend from of Rome' and Craig Tucker with Red about 'A Book to Burn'" ended the teacher to list.

"Never thought a book would be named after my first thought about it" said monotone Craig as Red laugh at her cousin's statement.

"Sounds good book to me" said Kevin simple.

"Timmy!"

"Greece history sucks"

"Legends can be fun"

But Craig only could see Teal’s glare to avoid his while she sat next to Jimmy and he saw Red sitting next to him.

She seemed pale and nervous...

More than usual...

"S-s-so...m-my house?" asked Jimmy to his friend.

"I think so" said Teal with a tiny smile as she twitched a bit "I'm gonna get the book, Gh!"

Craig couldn't help but stare at her, not noticing Nichole's brown eyes over him with a pitiful glare at him. By Token's side, he only could question what's up...

"Do you have any idea where you can get the book?" asked Marjorine to Token.

"...Eh? Oh! I think my dad has it on his studio" said Token "but, I'll ask him anyway or buy it"

"Oh geez, last time I was at my dad's studio was before my mom tried to kill me for discovering that my dad used to go to those bathtubs downtown" said Marjorine getting a shocked glare from Token "so, should we do it by hand or by computer? my computer got viruses so maybe I may need yours"

"...Eh, yeah, sure"

* * *

 

On another place far away...or rather nearby?

A dark pair of eyes looked through the glass as the teens talk and how much they seemed to enjoy the chitchat.

or rather get too deep into dark subjects? the person couldn't care less about the teens but something caught their eyes.

Someone...

That person seemed perfect...and yet imperfect to their eyes. There's another one who caught their attention but they can't contact them anymore, thanks to those restrictions.

Those restrictions could matter less to them and can easily break those limits...however...

This individual was rather...suitable for their research.

To think those were the society's future, only made their mind numb from pity...

Pity for their society while society grew more and more pathetic to them.

"Yeah...it's rather sad to think about it" said as their dark eyes only could see the people online.

But he only could say it's pitiful...however, they can't feel pity for them.

After all...

"They're worms...worms in a perfect image"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Middle name Swans was an idea after a while. Trey an Matt used to call Butter's PuffPuff and Swanson. So...Swans as a more delicate way.
> 
> The idea of Craig becoming a pastor is just another reference to PD, nothing much.


	4. Chapter 4

On the way to the bus stop, Kyle only could think about that Tinder profile.

He's a bit doubtful about what's the next step. Well, he knows that they can chat and stuff.

However, he kept thinking about himself: he's worry about being boring and a tedious person.

He only could think about his personality and how much he could screw everything up by just chatting back...

"Oh geez...I need help with this, like now!" said Kyle rubbing his temple.

"Hi dude" greeted Stan on the usual bus stop.

"Hi" said Kyle on a tired tone.

"Geez, you sound like shit" said Stan looking at his best friend.

"Don't even say that" said Kyle having the worst flashback from all the ass...perger thing again.

"Haha...sorry" apologized Stan to the Jew "but seriously dude, you look awful"

"I'm a bit...aloof since Monday" said Kyle rubbing his neck "I'm... I'm trying to think"

"Oh...it's about 'that' thing that we would talk?" asked Stan curious as Kyle nodded "wait...did you activate the Tinder account?"

"Yeah" said Kyle a bit awkward.

"Sweet, dude! Let me see" said Stan taking Kyle's mobile and looked at the app "dude, you got a swipe? On your first day? That's cool!"

"Yeah...cool" said Kyle a bit nervous "but...I kinda need your help and maybe Wendy's"

"Sure, I guess we can help you" said Stan smiling "but on what?"

"...I need to act more cool and stuff" said Kyle "you know, I've been thinking and I wish to be like...more like a cool dude for girls"

"But you're cool, dude" said Stan patting Kyle's back "many girls had crushes on you and stuff"

"Yeah, and shortly after, they end up with someone else or die" said Kyle serious and kinda pissed "look, I would like to be with someone else sometimes"

"So...you don't like hanging out with us?" asked Stan offended.

"No, no, dude" said Kyle surprised by Stan's words "I mean, I love hanging out with you, Wendy, Kenny, Butters, and by defect, Eric...but, I see what you got with Wendy and what Kenny has with Butters and...Hell, even Eric had a girlfriend! I feel like a loser!"

"Dude, come on" tried to cheer up Stan to his friend "I mean, sure...yeah, it's a bit awkward I guess and about Eric, at least you're not scumbag with girls..."

"I want to change and be someone somebody may like or find interesting to hang out with me" said Kyle on a sigh "that's why...I need help"

"...dude" said Stan looking his friend's back turn towards him "OK...I'm gonna try to help you out and ask Wendy some advice"

"Thank you dude" grated Kyle to his friend patting each other's shoulders with a smile on their faces.

"Aaaaaargh! God!" both boys turned their look to see Eric loudly groaning as he's about to puke his dinner or guts out "Get a fucking room, goddammit!"

He pointed, showing at that moment, Kenny and Marjorine furiously making out on a tree near the bus stop.

It was like Kenny had been sent to execute and these were his last minutes on earth before he's getting shot.

It's loud and it's intense.

Kyle had no idea where to look or what to do with himself.

He couldn't help but gawk at the softcore tongue porn display unfolding before his eyes.

He wasn't an anti PDA in the slightest, but it makes him feel fucking awkward whenever people started getting hot and heavy around him, which surprisingly happened more often than he would have liked everywhere he goes. 

However, both Stan and Kyle were used to Kenny's ways.

Not that it didn't bother him to bare witness to their best friend's overly sloppy and highly embarrassing make out sessions. It's just that, it happened a lot.

And like the snow in South Park, you just got used to it.

What they're not used to was to see Marjorine, the sweetest, pure and meekly girl on world, who would always get bullied and sometimes was the most targeted on their adventures or problems...to show an intense lip action on their friend Kenny like a expect French kisser mastered by some Bon Jovy tongue dancer.

Ever after Kenny companion her to Hawaii at elementary school to settle her 'phase', things were different on them. They kinda 'sync' and felt a strong friendship connection within them. But at highschool, things began to change as they would hang out in vacations and Marjorine hung out with them more.

They always thought Kenny was more sexualized guy than anyone at school. No, at all South park, to be the one who teach Marjorine about sex and stuff or even take her virginity on the same day they start dating. However, Kenny was really different with Marjorine than he's ever been with other girls.

He respect her limits and feelings.

In fact, they haven't gone to that step yet, since Kenny felt that Marjorine need to be ready for that and if she's not ready yet...he can wait.

...Besides, he could still use some porn magazine he stole once from his dad's closet.

She's different from all the girls he's been before with because she's kind, sweet, lovely, pure and really naive...so naive that he didn't want to take her and toy her. But to protect her and love her!

He kept her safe from anything Eric would try to do on her as sell her to a Cuban pimp to try to pay an Xbox as she dressed like a cheap Marilyn Monroe or dress her up like a teddy bear to get inside a cyber store and hack a PC to find celebrities houses.

In fact, they can clearly hear Eric's yelling at them to stop and go away, but they simply love bugging him by displaying the hardcore kiss wherever they're to annoy him.

...And also to feel each other closely.

Before girlfriend, Marjorine was his closest girl friend. Sure, Catman was his best friend...

But Marjorine was different...and that's the main thing.

Even Kenny's sister loved her and both get along very well, like if they're sisters and best friends from birth! so Marjorine was set for life for Kenny.

They visit each other's places sometimes or hang out, they would kiss, hug...they're so sweet that Scott may have need to increase his insulin dose!  

He would always try to cheer her up after her dad grounded her and try to introduce her more to the real world.

Even if Stephen didn't like Kenny by his reputation and his family status and Linda would say 'it's just a phase' while they keep trying to avoid Marjorine going out with Kenny, but they didn't care at all about that!

Kenny and Marjorine were soulmates...

Marjorine was Kenny's sweetheart and Kenny was Marjorine's prince!

Or rather, Kenny was Marjorine's princess?

Especially after they found 'Princess Kenny' seducing her 'Paladin Marjorine' after a mission to defeat the elfs or when they found both 'Mysterion' making out with 'Mistress Chaos' on her cell after they caught her from covering the city in lava. 

Indeed, some Batman and Joker relationship going on there, and not the violence type but the...fan hardcore lovely one.

Stan and Kyle only turned their eyes to each other and began laughing at the funniest memory ever while Wendy walked nearby to find the scene rather confusing, not by the next level kiss-tango-tongue-and-tongue-action from Marjorine and Kenny but rather by Stan and Kyle laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Wendy as Kenny had finally released Marjorine from his assault and was grinning at his best friend, clearly wanting in on the joke.

"N-nothing! Just remembering times!" said Kyle as Stan greet his girlfriend happy.

"Oh fuck, that's it! I'm getting the fuck outta here! Screw you guys, I'm leaving!" said Eric after puking his KFC dinner annoyed as he walked to the school.

Just when the bus had stopped by the guys.

At the bus, Kyle spotted Teal sitting in the front seat with a lost expression on her face while she trembles.

That expression didn't get passed by anybody neither.

"Tweek? geez girl, are you OK?" asked Marjorine to her friend, who only nod and tried to keep herself calm.

"Gosh, you look terrible" said Wendy softly "have you been sleeping well?"

"Gggh..." said Teal tired and hesitant.

"Tweek, are you okay?" asked Kyle.

Teal twitched. "Ack! I'm fine!" 

"You're so not. Why did you come in today?" asked Kenny serious"

My parents are- gah! Out of town! I can't stay home... the gnomes will get me!" rambled Teal tired and shaking.

Kenny couldn't help but to raise his eyebrows.

No one ever seen Teal so drained, it's heartbreaking. Especially when she's twitching like mad just moments ago.  

She looked up with bloodshot, tearful eyes and she's shaking more than usual. 

"Are you sure?" asked Wendy worried.

"P-please...c-can I be alone?" begged Teal shaking. 

"...but, can I sit next to you?" asked Marjorine playing with her knuckles "I-I won't talk unless you want to"

"O-Ok" said Teal tired to Marjorine as the rest of the gang went on to sit on the back.

"I'm..." tried to say Kyle as he could see Teal's shallow face "I...can I sit here?"

"You can if you want" said Marjorine moving to give some space for the boy to sit.

They shared a minute of silence, no word spoken, no gesture made, but they weren't uncomfortable. They just liked each other's company.

"So...Kyle, how is your project going?" asked Marjorine to Kyle trying to break the silence.

"Oh, yeah...it's fine. Boring" said Kyle turning his eyes on Marjorine "at least Stan can get into reading that paper crap"

"Philosophy is very confusing" said Marjorine a bit annoyed "I wish I could work with Kenny"

"For what? he doesn't work much unless he's motivated" said Kyle.

"I can motivate him! I know what Kenny likes and I use it to motivate him! It's my GF weapon!" said Marjorine determined, unaware from the sudden shock from Kyle "it's my girly weapon!"

"Eh, I-I see" said Kyle almost dropping his backpack

"I mean, watch a movie and eat some pizza if he works well" added Marjorine cheerfully "I even got some good snacks also!"

"Eh...B-butters, that kinda sound a bit weird" said Kyle recovering his composure.

"Well, I don't really know what you're talking about. Anyway..." said Marjorine looking confused. 

Then, her blue eyes turned to see again Teal, who seemed down and yet really nervous.

Then, Kyle noticed the distressed girl near the window "Hey, Tweek! And...how is the project going?"

"...It's...GAH!-going fine" said Teal slowly and shaky with her face on the window "Jimmy knows...AH!-how to ma-make philosophy fun"

"Oh...OK" said Kyle not knowing how to talk to the nervous girl. Usually, she's more awake or talkative, even for crap and weird shit.

But she's too quiet than usual.

"So...hey, Tweek! my parents gave me permission to make a sleepover for all the girls at my house!" said Marjorine happy and smiley "You, me, Bebe, Wendy, Heidi, Nichole, Annie and Red!"

"I-I don't know" said Teal with her shaky voice "I-I'm not feeling w-well lately"

"How did they give you permission? weren't you grounded?" asked Kyle to Marjorine.

"I thought so, but after PC principal talked to my parents about their 'responsibilities and flaws', they said that maybe some hang out would be a was to compensate that" said Marjorine not so sure about what she just said.

"AHH!...B-but I don't know...I-I mean, I got work and..." spoke Teal tired.

"If you want you can hang out with us for a while" suggested Kyle surprising both girls "I mean, like the old times?"

"You mean, l-like my few days?" said Teal turning her eyes to him "N-no thanks, I don't want to hold a bazooka agai-"

"I meant more like a hang out" said Kyle rubbing his nose "you know...Stan and the rest of us"

"...M-maybe" said Teal softly "b-but, I'm worried about going out late, w-what if they kidnap me and use my body for passing drugs through the frontier?"

"Oh...But, then we can go to your house" said Marjorine "you said that your parents would be out? We can hang have a sleepover!"

"Y-yeah..." said Teal remembering her parents talking about going to a coffee convention on Denver for some days, she's gonna be alone.

"Then, we can do a sleepover on your house after the hangout" said Marjorine cheerfully "that's gonna be so much fun! Girls night!"

* * *

 

"This is horrible" said Clyde seriously nervous as he watched Kyle walking to his seat next to Stan and Wendy as Teal stood up.

"Wh-what's up th-there?" asked Jimmy curious as Token texted with Nichole.

"No idea..." said Token turning his glare to Clyde, who pointed the ginger haired boy "they're talking...so what?"

"They're not just talking! Token, Tweek is now hanging out with the others" said shocked Clyde shaking Token "She's hanging out with Stan after breaking up with Craig, she doesn't hang out with us! we're losing her! They're taking her!"

"Du-dude, she j-jus-just hanged out with u-us days ago" said Jimmy to Clyde.

"Bro, calm down" said Token trying to get himself free from Clyde's grip.

"No dude! This is really bad" said Clyde.

"Clyde!" called Bebe to her boyfriend "stop, you're not thinking clear"

"No! we're losing Tweek to Stan and the gang! we need to stop th-!" said Clyde "then, Craig will hangout with other people, the later Jimmy will go away and you to Token! and the group will disappear like the Beatles!"

"Really? the Beatles, Clyde" said Bebe seriously to her boyfriend.

"Bro, you just need to calm down a sec and think this" said Token 

_ Flashbacks _

_"S-so, let's see if we get the book" said Jimmy._

_"OK" said Teal as she pulled the book up._

_It's afternoon from the same day, Teal went back home from school and later arrived to Jimmy's house._

_Both teens had a copy from the book and each one began to write down every detail they may consider important._

_Jimmy stopped at the middle of a chapter when he heard his mother entering the dinner room._

_"Hello, darlings" greeted Ms. Valmer with a tray with snacks and some tea "how is it going?"_

_"Oh! W-we're fine mom, thanks" said Jimmy to his mother "te-ter-terrific so far"_

_"It's complicated but so far...so good" said Teal to the adult._

_"W-well, phil-philosophy g-get you-your mind goi-going deep, a-and it's n-not how you wa-want to be an-analysed" said Jimmy to Teal, who chuckles at the sly joke "th-the best au-audience h-here, good c-co-coffee and cu-cupcakes from o-ou-our Tweeky!"_

_Jimmy and his jokes._

_"Good to know, I brought you some healthy snacks and tea" said the mother smiling before leaving the teens._

_"Thanks, Ms. Valmer"_

_"Th-thanks mom"_

_"Healthy snack? I didn't know you're still on a regiment" said Teal checking the snacks and taking a bite from a celery._

_"N-no-n-not fully, I st-s-still do sp-s-sports" explained Jimmy showing his muscular arm before rubbing it "but I noticed y-yo-you haven't be-been e-eating well, s-so, I thou-th-tho-thought this m-may be good"_

_Teal looked at Jimmy with a stern glare. The handicap teen didn't flinch at the beginning, but when the girl's look turned upset, he knew he somehow fucked up._

_And boy, Teal could be scary when she's upset._

_"I don't need you to keep an eye on my h-health Jimmy" said Twila turning again to the book "I ca-"_

_"Y-yo-y-you sure can, girl" said Jimmy drinking from his tea "b-but that do-doesn't mean w-we c-ca-can't worry"_

_"I'm..." Teal bite her lip hard, until it nearly hurt._

_"W-we can talk, yo-y-you know?" suggested Jimmy moving from his seat "I-I promise to ke-ke-keep it here"_

_Teal tried to avoid to talk by going back reading the book, but Jimmy could see how she's hardly holding the anxiety as she moved her knees under the table and tried to eat._

_And her bitten nails..._

_"Tweek...I-I got a d-doubt"_

_"Y-yeah?"_

_"W-well, I-I've been won-wo-wondering if..." paused Jimmy gaining the eye contact from Teal for a moment "w-we wou-would like to kn-know a-about y-your life. H-how are you feeling la-lately?"_

_"I'm...fine"_

_"...a-are you sure?"_

_"Jimmy, what's up with these interrogation? I'm fine"_

_"It's no int-interrogation, I'm just w-wor-w-worry, Tweek" said Jimmy taking his crutches to walk up to Teal "I-I know it's n-no-not my bu-business b-bu-but we worry fo-for this sud-s-sudden change in you Tweek"_

_Teal seemed to be shaken and cornered at her seat. He could see her sleep lack bags under her eyes and her pale skin, and how much she's trying to take a bite from the snack but with cringing gesture._

_She's trying hard to not snap but she's on the hot spot._

_"Twe-"_

_But she stood up suddenly when her mobile vibrated "Gotta go! M-my parents are out town and they're asking me to stay at home and it's to late"_

_Without any reply, Jimmy saw his friend taking her things and sprinting to the door._

_Well, mission fail._

"By the snacks?" asked Token.

"W-what's going on?" asked Teal surprising the boys and Bebe "Eh...Hi guys, hi Bebe"

"N-nothing! nothing wrong!" said Clyde loud nervously.

"...Not much, just...Clyde being Clyde" said Token simple.

"O-OK" said Teal not much sure what to say "O-oh, Bebe...! Butters and I are planning a sleepover tonight at my house...do you want to come?"

"Oh, that sounds fun" said Bebe "I'll bring makeup, dresses and tons of movies"

"Nichole will be invited to as Wendy" said Teal lowly with a smile "...I'll prepare some cupcakes, cookies and croissants" 

"Hey, how comes I'm not invited?" asked Clyde offended.

"...Yo-you're jo-jok-joking, right?" asked Jimmy to a puzzled Clyde.

"Clyde, it's a girl's night" said Bebe as she turned to see Teal relaxed before looking all panicked "Oh gosh! Tweek?!"

"Wh-what?"

"Your nose is bleeding" 

The boys attention turned to the twitchy blonde, and as a matter of fact, her nose started to bleed. Her fingers touched the liquid she felt coming and got her hands and sleeves.

"Shit, Tweek" said Token worried.

"Holy shit!" Clyde stood up scared as Bebe tried to calm her boyfriend from maybe crying.

"D-don't freak out" said Teal trembling slightly. Her eyes looked aloof for a moment as she pressed a handkerchief on her nose.

"Sit down" said Token as Jimmy moved a space.

"I'm OK" said Teal nervously "I-it's happening for a while..."

The group worried at the blonde's statement, and more when they noticed her tired and ill looking face.

"Tw-tweek, ar-are y-yo-y-you OK?" asked Jimmy with a inquisitive glare at Twila "s-should-shouldn't you b-be at home?"

"ACK! I'm fine" said Teal pulling out her tissue, letting blood come out again. But pressed again the tissue again "I-it's f-for my anxiety and high blood pressure, it's a small crisis"

"Anxiety and blood pressure?" asked Clyde "aren't you...too young for blood pressure problems?"

Teal groan from the tiredness and sat on the space they gave her. The group tried to not suffocate her with questions or pressuring her.

However, the group couldn't help but worry by the sudden change on Teal's health.

They knew her insomnia and nervous nature were caused by the coffee but...the need to consume anxiolytics and the nosebleed were new things.

And not pleasant surprise to find out by other ways...

"Does Craig knows about these things?" asked Bebe boldly.

That's a bad move for sure...

* * *

 

"So, how is Tweek doing?" asked Stan to Kyle.

"I don't know...she's been down lately" said Kyle on a worry tone.

"Yeah...according to Bebe, she's still dealing with her break up with Craig" said Wendy holding Stan's hand softly "Nichole and Butters are worried about her"

"Yeah..." said Kyle on a small sigh "by the way Wendy, Butters is setting some sleepover party on Tweek's house tonight and they want to invite you"

"Oh, a spontaneous party?" asked Wendy funny "I don't know...I got the project, besides, Nichole and Butters will be there, I can't help much on cheering up Tweek"

"Hey, Stan...I suggested Tweek and Butters that we could invite them to hang out for a while" added Kyle "you know, like in the old times"

"Sounds good, dude..." said Stan to Kyle "hey...about the Tinder girl, Wendy is happy to know you're on Tinder"

"Oh, you're using Tinder?" asked Wendy low to Kyle "so, how's it?"

"I haven't use it that much yet" said Kyle "but...I got a match"

"What!?" Kenny turned from his seat and glare at his ginger haired friend amused "dude, you're using Tinder? man! that's so dork"

"Kenny!" shut Kyle as Stan gave a small smack to Kenny's head.

"Kenny, don't mock Kyle" said Marjorine to her boyfriend softly before turning to Kyle with a curious look "Kyle, you're using Tinder? that's sounds cool"

"Good that Cartman didn't take the bus" said Kyle as he sigh relieved.

"Well, you got a match without much" said Kenny rechapting "what's the deal? is the girl cute? nice? what?"

"Well...I got a girl who likes my profile" said Kyle simple "but...I don't know what to do? should I chat back or...?"

"Kyle wants to look and sound cooler" said Stan as Kyle punches his arm "Ach! dude!"

"Come on, Kyle" said Wendy chuckling "you're cool"

"You're the coolest Jew friend I ever have" said Marjorine to Kyle.

"Butters, I'm your only Jew friend here"

"Yeah, you're cool" said Kenny patting Kyle's shoulder.

"That's what I'm saying" said Stan.

"Tell that to my previous crushes" said Kyle on a frustrated sigh. 

"Your crush-?oh..." Marjorine couldn't help but bite her lip as she try to repress the pity she felt for Kyle.

He's never had a girlfriend or a durable relationship with no girl, or boy, she doesn't judge, since they had known. One girl only wanted him since he had-and has-a 'good fine ass', other girl only got wild with him, other one thought he's gay with Cartman...thanks to Cartman, one girl turned out to be an AD using him to get free and the last girl...turned into Cartman and tried him as shit.

Sure, he dated some of those girls, however they didn't last long.

The latest relationship he ever had was with Bebe for some months before breaking up...

So, he's thinking that maybe he's to lame and that his persona was a real boring that even Kip would be more interesting than him.

...

Or perhaps he's wary because of his parents. 

There's no secret that Sheila was extremely overprotective. She even goes so far as to instigate a war between the United States and Canada because of Canadians Terrance and Phillip's extremely scatological R-rated movie. And he idolized his father, to him, Gerald was 'the smartest guy in the world'.

Even if he's the troll crap he did online and since he's young, Gerald would generally tries to teach him good morals.

Now that he think about it, their relationship at times slightly resembles 'master and pet' especially when his mother is protesting about things.  

"Kyle?" called Marjorine to Kyle.

"Oh, sorry...I got aloof for a moment" apologized Kyle with chuckle.

"OK, OK..." said Wendy pausing "look, you should try to practice how to talk to girls, that's it"

"And how do I do that?" asked Kyle serious.

"You can talk to me?" suggested Marjorine innocently.

"...I don't think it's a good idea" said Kenny not comfortable as Marjorine didn't seem to get why. Not that Kyle would make any move on Marjorine, but still...was weird.

"Why not? If it helps Kyle, I don't see a problem talking to me...we always talk" said Marjorine.

"Eh...Sorry Butters, but I would rather talk to a girl who's not dating a friend" said Kyle with much thinking.

He'd it when he try dating Heidi and Nichole, not going back there.

"Oh, OK" said Marjorine with a simple shrug. She clearly didn't noticed the funny look that Kenny was giving her.

He clearly know that Marjorine's intentions weren't flirting but helping.

So fucking naive.

"Talk to another girl" said Stan simple after a thought "Oh, have you tried talking to Red? or Annie?"

"I doubt they would talk" said Wendy thinking on Red's temper and Annie's emotional issues "that's a bit difficult then"

"Whatever...later remember to go to my house and continue working on the essay project for philosophy" said Kyle bugged as he remember the project to Stan.

* * *

 

"T-tha's sm-s-smooth" said Jimmy as Bebe seemed taken back.

"Sorry, but I just wonder since you two aren't together..." said Bebe worried and regretful as Clyde looked at her "it's something delicate? are you sick? or...?"

"Bebe" Teal's hard voice surprised the others for a moment. She's firm as she finished to clean her nose and checked there's no more bleeding coming.

"We're just...curious" added Clyde, supporting Bebe.

"H-he doesn't know anything about it" said Teal trembling pulling her sweater nervously "s-sorry but, it's...some side effects from the pills"

"T-then, you m-mu-m-must re-rest at h-ho-home" suggested Jimmy.

Before she could say something else, the next bus stop made her notice Craig coming up "E-eh! G-guys, I-I need to go!" said Teal standing up, trying hard to not tremble.

"Twe-" tried to stop Token to the blonde girl.

As she turned around to sit back, the abrupt stop made her trip on her own feet and fall on the bus.

Or rather, over someone...

"AHHH! S-so-sorry!"

As Craig got inside the bus, he's greeted by the image he thought he may see only in some twisted nightmare after watching an episode from some Warner TV show directed by Chuck Lorre Productions after inhaling some cat's urine.

Teal was sitting on top some guy's lap as his hat was over her face...

"...dude... awkward" said Stan on his seat all shocked as Wendy only could cover her face from the cringe.

"I guess the hangout may not happen" said Wendy as he turned her eyes to see Craig's stoic face.

He didn't say anything at all.

And some Asian girls on the bus were wide eyed by the Dorama going.

"Chikushoo" said a Japanese girl with her mobile taking a picture for show to her Asian friends and getting an idea for a new fanfic or fanart. As then the group began to chitchat a lot and producing non understandable dialogues.

"What did she say?" asked David to Liza curious.

"No idea, that Japanese...I'm Taiwanese" said the Asian girl next to the Latin boy as she kept texting.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy...fuck!" said Clyde on shock spotting the scene.

And Teal frozen on place with no movement nor breathing.

"..." Craig stood there for a second staring at both of them stern, just to walk by pass them and sit near his gang.

"SHIT! S-sorry!" Teal jumped away from her spot shaky.

"...This is really awkward" said Wendy.

"That was really funny and weird" said Stan processing what just happened.

"Yeah, dude!" said Kenny mocking his friend.

"Shut up, Kenny!" yelled Kyle to Kenny on the front seat.

"...Please tell me you weren't trying to practice with Tweek?" asked Stan.

"...Oh great, I haven't thought about that until now...but I think Craig would kill me if I tried"

"If he's not killing you with his glare" said Stan.

"Pretty sure it's Clyde" pointed Wendy. And true, Clyde was giving a really intense glare at the ginger haired boy.

Boy, this was weird.

"Oh Tw-Tweek, your nose is bleeding" said Marjorine.

"Wow, looks bad" commented Kenny as he looked at Teal.

"I-It's n-nothing! ARK!" Teal cleaned her face better and turned her face to the window tense.

The bus stopped to deliver the kids to school, Teal run off the bus to hide inside the school while most of the students just walk by in without much hurry.

"I guess the hangout may be postponed?" asked Stan to Kyle.

"Unless Tweek jumps over again, I doubt it" joked Kenny as Marjorine elbowed him.

"Shut up Kenny!" said Kyle.

"Whoa! What did I miss?" asked Eric just arriving.

"Tweek nearly fuck in the bus" said Annie, gaining Wendy's frown.

"Annie!" strolled Wendy.

"Oh fuck! the blonde dildo is going wild!" said Eric "she must be more needy than a hooker in mating season or Kyle with that sand in his vag!"

"Shut up you fatass motherfucker" yelled Kyle to Eric.

* * *

 

Classes started, Craig sat on his place with a stoic face waiting for the others to enter to the classroom. However, he didn't care at all about people entering to class, he didn't want to talk to no one and he didn't want to see anyone.

Not that he's upset or anything...why would he?

Why would he feel a violent urge to punch that guy in the bus? Why would he imagine that guy's face covered with his fists and crying while he grips his fists hard?

There's no need or reason.

Yeah.

There's no reason for it and that's no need to do it...

"Holy molly!" said Kevin sitting near Red.

"Yeah, never thought Tweek could be such a sly girl" said Red to her boyfriend "remember after you finish the project with Annie, we would hangout?"

"On Taco Bell?" asked Kevin.

Seriously, why the fuck did he give a damn on what their talking?

"I heard Bebe help Tweek to create a Tinder account" said Red to Kevin surprised.

"I can't see Tweek doing that" said Kevin surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, I can't imagine" said Red all sassy.

And Craig couldn't believe it either.

"Craig, dude! what's up?" called suddenly a boy with a large forehead.

"Jason" greeted Craig simple.

"Hi" greeted another boy sitting next to him. It's Scott Malkinson.

Both boys greeted Kevin and started chit chatting with him as well.

He remembered hanging out with them and Clyde and Token sometimes at elementary school, even outside when they used to play 'The Stick of Truth' and the superhero things. They're not best friends as Token and Clyde were to him and Jimmy...

But they're not boring to talk to at least.

"So...in the end, my doctor said that I need more insulin now" said Scott serious.

"That sucks" said Jason on a groan as he opened a thermo filled with hot chocolate.

Craig turned his eyes away from Jason as he saw the thermo.

_Flashback_

_A sunny day._

_He's sitting at the Tweak Bros. with a medium size paper roll and his backpack._ _Not much like a customer but like a visitor._

_However, he's there with a american coffee since he'd to buy something to use a table._

_Teal didn't served him but her mom. Good, since it's a surprise._

_And there she's, preparing a frappe to some guy. Her eyes then looked around, calling for another customer by their name._

_He took the chance and unrolled the  paper, keeping himself calm._ _That's when her eyes darted on him and looked all speechless._

_"Oh God! Craig!" her smile was bright. He couldn't help but blush at that sight._

_Her mother looked as well, with a sweet smile and Richard held his hands together on a touched gesture._

_'Happy  birthday, Honey'_

_He didn't care if the others were looking at him or commenting how  'cliché' or 'cute' he's. He only smiled wide as Teal moved from the cashier machine and walked to him._

_He stood up and hugged her hard. Kissing her hair and she giggled happy._

_her parents let her go out to hangout with him._

_They walked to the park, watched a movie and eat ice cream. Then, when they arrived to her house at evening, he pulled his backpack down and took out a present._

_It's well wrapped and colourful._

_She opened the gift excited and her face had the cutest smile ever when she saw her new thermo._

_It's not a plain looking thermo but a customized design he selected. Green with fading gold color on the tip and the picture of a lotus on it._

_A Zen design for his Zen girl._

_"Craig...it's...I love it!"_

_"Really? I was afraid it would be lame"_

_"Craig, I'm gonna use it forever and ever"_

_"That would make me so happy"_

_They both giggled before kissing again._

_End of flashback_

...Shit, he and his mind going to places.

"But, anyway...you've always followed the original treatment" said Kevin to his friend "what changed?"

"I don't know man, I mean...I haven't been consuming sugar without my insulin" said Scott "according to my doctor, is something that happens"

Well, usually they're not so boring...Not that he complained to talk even though, he's never a talkative type.

He's more a listener.

"Dude, don't drink hot chocolate on front of Scott, that's cruel" strolled Red to Jason.

"Yeah man, that's mean" said Kevin "he can't dri-oh, smells good"

"Smells sweet and nice" said Craig feeling the sweet fragrance "it's like swiss chocolate or something?"

"Yeah, my mom bought it last week" said Jason "it's pepper chilli on it"

"Exotic" said Kevin ignoring Red's serious look at him.

"Come on, don't talk about sweets on front of Scott" said Red again.

"I don't mind" said Scott on a shrug "besides, I found a place that sells sugar free chocolates and they taste as good as regular chocolate"

"No sugar sweets aren't sweets" said Jason.

"By the way, today we're gonna hang out on Jason's house and watch some movies" said Kevin to Craig.

"No thanks, I got plans" said Craig simple checking his mobile.

"Yeah?" asked Red curious.

"With us!" surprising the group and Craig, Clyde entered the room pulling Craig to his side "you won't take him from us!"

"The fuck dude?!" asked Scott while Craig pushed Clyde away.

"Bro, you need to chill" said Token to Clyde.

"We're going for the tacos" said Clyde as he licked his lips "Mmm...."

"Ahem" said Bebe glaring at Clyde

"I...mean to watch my totally hot girlfriend do her cheerleading stuff" Clyde gave her a nervous smile

"Oh bro..."said Token facepalming himself "you need to stay chill"

"B-but! You don't understand! first will be Tweek being pulled away from us by Stan and his gang and then she'll stop hanging out with us!" said Clyde shaken "then later Craig will stop hanging with us as well!"

"Dude, stop crying" said Craig "I'm not hanging out with anyone for now tonight, I'll be busy taking care Tricia since my parents are going out"

"Oh"

"Now you sound like my dad, dude"

"O-Eh, I mean...Ok"

"OK, then 'Hellboy: Rise of the Blood Queen'?" asked Jason to Kevin and Scott, who shrugged and nodded.

"H-hi guys" greeted Teal walking to to group slowly. Then, her posture changed when she spotted Craig, who turned his eyes to his mobile.

"Oh, hey, Tweek!" greeted Jason as Scott waved to her and Kevin smiled "long time no see, what's up?"

"N-not much, NHG!" said Teal on her twitchy manner.

"How is your nose?" asked Clyde getting a elbow on his ribs "I-I mean! Y-yeah, your nose looks fine! All small, button nose as a...a button?"

"...Clyde, what the fuck?" asked Craig as Teal looked all speechless by the brunette's ramble.

"...Eh, I-I'm fine" said Teal nervous avoiding Craig's look.

"Eh! Tweek! please, tonight we'll hang out" said Clyde nervous "you coming?"

"Sorry guys, GH! but...I'm having a sleepover at my place, y-you know that! I-I told you" said Teal a bit off "B-but...tomorrow I can hang out with you after school?"

"It's OK Tweek, Clyde it's just acting freaky" said Token patting Clyde's shoulder rolling his eyes.

"An sleepover?" asked Red curious.

"GAH! yeah, you're invited to" said Teal jumpy "B-butters came with the idea and it's good time since my parents aren't in town"

"...Sure, why not?" said Red "I'm gonna bring some snacks! Bebe is gonna come to?"

"Y-yeah...she's gonna bring movies, makeup..." said Teal pale and seemed to hyperventilate.

"You sure look excited by this" said Red clapping her hands together.

Sure, she's so happy. That's what Craig would say in sarcastic voice because he noticed Teal's posture.

She's...really unsettled.

As sudden, Teal covered her face, turned around run quickly away dropping her things on her desk.

"...What's that?" asked Red to Craig looking confused at her.

"That's weird" said Kevin confused.

"Totally....anyway, you wanna watch the 'Hellboy: Rise of the Blood Queen' movie?" asked Jason to Token.

"I haven't seen the Hellboy II: The Golden Army yet" said Clyde, surprising Scott.

"You haven't? dude, it's cool!" said Scott on a gasp "we can see it tonight with the new movie"

"Cool!" said Clyde making Craig to roll his eyes.

"OK, then..." said Kevin looking at Token and Clyde "all of us on Jason's?"

* * *

Reading her history book quietly, she only could smile at the picture from the former president from the 60's and his reforms.

However, her mind wasn't focus on the book, she's thinking about the app her friend installed on her mobile.

New Jersey is a crazy city. On her childhood, she may have got wilder and out lose.

But she's a mature young girl and she's grown up. And her parents were more strict than before.

All thanks to South Park and their weirdness.

Anyway, she's fine by now, maybe New Jersey's wildness overwhelmed her to a point she's more stable?

The vibration from her mobile called her attention.

 

' _Hi Becca! what's up?'_

 

Oh, this guy again?

It's annoying to receive messages from him.

 

_'Hi? I know you finish studying, so how come you don't  speak'_

 

That's creepy.

_'I'm sorry, but I told you I don't want to talk to you  anymore'_

_'Don't be like that, I know you don't wanna freak out your parents but it's ok'_

 

She's too nervous to type back.

She only could bite her lips scared and rub her striped jade shirt, she only click on 'Block contact' and leave her mobile alone.

* * *

On his computer, he kept repairing the last bugs on the program.

"Yeah...more volume" said with his deep voice, making the model character's butt bigger and drink some Cola.

To his surprise, his mobile vibrate and with a frown on his face he took the phone expecting another ask from Tumblr or maybe another email from some annoying fan.

"YandereDev, YandereDev! seems to be another mail!" called the man, moving a green haired girl doll as if the doll spoke to him

"Hm?" he's surprised when a message popped up.

It's from a old conversation from some days ago with a Tinder match

"How...interesting?"

LissB gave him a like to his profile.

...That's nice.

Then, he started looking another video about Kubz Scout "Man, Kubz is the dude!"

He didn't notice the thing looking at him.

Those empty eyes, looking straight to his eyes.

* * *

School was over, and everyone had their things to do.

And Kenny knew it. Means he must go to work so he can pay his apartment and the needs.

Yeah, after keeping his job at the City Wok, getting a job at Tweak Bros. and on a the Peppermint Hippo like a security guard when he's thirteen, now at his seventeen, he finally moved from his parents house and started a new life.

Sure, it's difficult and hard but all it's for the better.

His parents never changed. He still remember the times all the money they ever got by chance to earn was always spent on drugs, alcohol and shit.

That's really frustrating to him.

He normally didn't care about his parents fights or about their house being destroyed by rats and dogs. However, there's only one person in his mind who matters...

Karen, his little sister. His "protegee".

Kenny loves her dearly.

He would sell his ass to give her food.

When he got enough money after a couple of years, he bought dinner, stole his dad's porn magazine, he rent an apartment and took Karen with him to live there.

Their parents? we're too high to even notice...even now!

Kevin? who knows...last time he saw him, he's yelling at their dad while their mom beat him up.

And with Marjorine helping him on her ways like keeping an eye on Karen when he's late from work. When Karen was sad over matters that he can't help much, Marjorine would come in and give her a smile it's like a young mom with her child or an elder sister. Marjorine gave Karen attention, care and love, as if they're family.

Gosh, Marjorine would be a perfect mom for their kids.

After they graduate, study, work and move out from South Park to Florida, buy a summer house and have three kids.

"Man, when did I become a fluffy pussy?" asked Kenny rubbing his temple.

Anyway, Teal has her shift with him but he's early today, so he was in charge of the afternoon opening now.

He's worked a couple of years, after he applied like a waiter for the Tweaks and got the job.

But to him, it's not so difficult since the place was almost empty most of the time.

The only jobs that they normally have him and Teal were to keep clean the place, check the inventory and do some extra works like help on preparing some coffees and pick up some special orders.

Normally Teal was in charge on that last task but since the provider did delivery for some months, they chose better that way since Teal was busy with Craig.

But since now Teal is single again and works harder, Kenny only nods when they told him that from now on he would receive the product this month, he just shrugs at that since it's not his business.

Maybe some Peruvian coffee grains, virgin's blood, gnome's secret formula or sugar, who knows?

Teal entered in a hurry "GAH! Kenny, sorry!"

"No prob, I just got here" said Kenny simple giving Teal her apron.

Both teens put on their aprons and started their work, the day seemed to slow pass while they clean the tables and the coffee machine.

"So...a sleepover?" asked Kenny breaking the silence mopping the floor.

"Y-yeah" said Teal shaking and went back to the storage room "I-I'm gonna do it at my place-GAH!"

"Butters told me, sounds good" said Kenny funny "and...how's the day?"

OK, they both had nothing to talk and it's awkward.

"Ghh! you know how's been!" said Teal looking at him serious followed by a twitch.

"Yeah...sorry if the gossip got to wild" said Kenny a bit awkward "I...I was joking around with Kyle"

"Y-YEAH! I know that" said Teal on a nervous laugh "now all school thinks I'm getting Kyle's ass"

"Yeah, somehow the Asian girls got a picture and send it to all school" said Kenny remembering getting the picture and many others "I never thought that would happen"

"GH..." Teal only could fuzz her blonde hair reordering the shelf and the coffee cans by date.

"But hey, come on! Tweek, don't think about it" said Kenny walking in "I mean, it's a rumour, not true"

"To ignore it!? What if all town thinks I'm some slut?! Or what will happen if my parents think I'm sleeping with some other guy and that's why I stopped dating Craig!? Oh God! It's gonna be my end! They'll disown me for that! I'm in deep shit!"

"Tweek" called Kenny to the twitchy girl "Chill down!"

"I can't! I-I need to finish this!" said Teal ignoring Kenny's glare.

"I know job is stressful but, it's not that bad" said Kenny simple.

He had worked like a janitor, waiter, currently works like a night guard at a pub.

Nothing is to stressful for him.

"I...I'm-I've enough pressure by my possibl-GAH!!" yelled Teal to Kenny "I just! I just need-I must-Ahhh, I can't!"

"Wow, chill down" said Kenny raising his hands up on a defensive manner "what are you talking about?"

Before Teal could even give an answer, a ringing sound from the coffeehouse entry. Taking that moment a deep breath and only could sigh in relief.

By Kenny's hand, he walked out of the storage room and serve to the client.

But to his surprise, the client was his older brother, Kevin.

"Ken? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same Kev"

"I asked first" said firm Kevin looking at Kenny, who rolled his eyes.

"I work here" said Kenny stern glaring at his brother "you know, some money for the apartment and Karen"

"Yeah, I heard that you moved out" said Kevin simple "I noticed and you took Karen with you?"

"Hell yeah, I won't let her live in hell" said Kenny serious.

"And so what? did you also brought your sweet girlfriend there to?" asked Kevin to his brother "I mean, if your putting some shelter house thingy, then she's gonna be there to"

Kenny only gave him a deadly glare. He may be his brother but he's not better than his parents since he never cared about his family and even was part of the problem with the booze and drug issues.

He never tried to help them out.

And he's the oldest brother.

"Shut your mouth if your gonna tell shit about Butters" said Kenny walking around the counter and face his brother.

He could beat up anyone in Marjorine's name. Even if it's his older brother.

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." said Kevin pulling a bag from his pocket "can I talk to your bosses? I got their ingredients"

"Ingredients?" asked Kenny confused checking the bag at first glare and let a chuckle out "what? are you the Tweak's provider? did you bring the some Brazilian coffee beans or some gnome scent shit?"

"Yeah, sure...Brazilian coffee beans from gnomeland" said Kevin on a mockery tone "it's the good shit and stuff, now call your bosses"

Something called Kenny's attention about that brown bag and the fact that Kevin was delivering it, Kenny's alarms were up and loud.

"Well...Mr and Mrs. Tweak are not here now" said Kenny to his brother.

"And what about their twitchy spaz daughter? she used to receive the pack as well before she's ten" said Kevin on an annoyed sigh.

"Tweek?" asked Kenny loud calling for the Tweak's daughter. But he couldn't help but to stare at the pack.

Should he try and take the pack from his brother's hands?

"Oh, hey" greeted Teal coming out from the storage room "Kevin?"

"Tweek, do your parents know him?" asked Kenny to Twila.

"I think so...my parents told me about our provider coming here one of these days" said the blonde with a small twitch on her neck "you have it?"

Kevin handle the bag to Teal, who walked back to the storage room "my parents told me to tell you to wait the payment until next week"

"Next week?"

"They're at Denver"

"...yeah, sure" Kevin gave a fast sly glare at her before walking out.

"Kevin, hang on!" called Kenny following his older brother out to the entry.

Stopped by the boy's grip on his shoulder, Kevin turned around to face his brother's serious glare.

"What?"

"Tell me the truth, what's up with you and the Tweaks?" asked Kenny.

"I don't know...I just do the provider job now" said Kevin on a simple shrug "I've done delivery for some months now"

The immortal boy only could fuzz his blonde hair trying to keep his patience and his mind up together and not snap some shit on his brother.

"So a pack from...?" asked Kenny at last.

"Kenny! come one!" called Teal from the coffeehouse, they've to start working since some people entered to the store.

Groaning, Kenny turned his heels and walked away.

"Ken" Kevin's voice stopped him and made him turn to see him again "...you...well..."

"Yes?" asked serious Kenny impatient.

"Have you...tried their coffee?" asked Kevin with a stern voice, relaxing his shoulders when Kenny says a low 'no' "good...don't do it, ever. I...I worry about you"

"Now you do?" asked Kenny serious.

"I do...but now more than before" said Kevin serious "remember, be aware about that coffee, don't get too attached to it or anything, OK?"

"Kevin?" asked Kenny before Kevin just turned around and left.

Now, Kenny was confused and had many questions on his mind now.

What's all that?

As he entered to the coffeehouse, people only sat on the tables using their mobiles or laptops.

Do they even buy something before sitting there as if this was some library or shit? Maybe he should suggest the Tweaks to block the WiFi and only give the password to customers...

He saw the blonde girl nowhere, implying she went back to the storage room to check on inventory again and checking the ingredients.

Maybe?

He needed to take back the cleaning supplies for the tables and pick up a mop and tell Teal to go to the cashier. Sometimes he wonders who's more concerned about the coffeehouse? Him or her?

He walked to the table and grab the cleaner as he walked to the storage room ready to continue cleaning.

He could not express any words in front of what he saw when he opened the storage room door.

He found the blonde nose bleeding again, but now...she's looking sicker.

Trembling anxiously while her back was lying at the back of the room near a shelf where she left the brown paper bag with the ingredient. She didn't seem to get hit or something, more like if she's having a seizure, could barely keep standing, agitated and her gaze was lost.

"Holy shit" At first Kenny saw her with horror by the disturbing scene, he approached the trembling blonde girl "What the fuck, Tweek?! Your nose is bleeding again like fuck!"

"Ah, do-don't get scared, every day I have an attack of these...get me some napkins, my turn starts in a while and I don't want to be all bloody..."

"Tweek, I think you should go to your house" suggested Kenny getting some napkins for his co-worker.

"No...K-kenny, I'll keep working" said Teal taking a napkin to press on her nose while walking out of the storage room "I-I mean, it's an epistaxis, nothing serious, OK? so please, don't tell to my parents nor anybody"

"Does...does Craig k-?"

"Please...stop" begged Teal pulling out the napkins from her face and disposed them.

"Sure..." Kenny shrugged and followed Teal's orders, disguising his concern.

He has died countless times. By decapitation, strangulation, abuse, electrocution, disease...everything.

And one thing he learns about what he's seen so far: that you should never shrug a simple disease not even a flu.

That what Teal said to be nothing, reminded him one of his deaths at thirteen.

Shit, if this was what he thought about...this is no good. And Teal was to vulnerable to visit Hell at this age.

"Kenny, customers are coming!"

* * *

Token looked at his mobile worried. He's many questions but couldn't find answers to them.

A beeping from his mobile got him to reality.

_'Hi, sweety. what's up?'_

Nichole texted him.

He's at the school yard, companioning Clyde with Bebe's routine as cheerleader with Wendy and the rest of the girls.

_'Nothing  much. accompanying Clyde with Bebe and her  routines'_

_'What's up?'_

_'Oh, yeah the routine! I'm helping Tweek with the  sleepover'_

_' Figures'_

...

_'Nichole ?'_

_'???'_

_'...what's up with  Tweek ? do you know?'_

Took some minutes to her to answer, which meant that she MAY know something.

 

_':/ not really. why do you ask?'_

_'Nichole, please, today Tweek nosebleed at the bus...this is more than anxiety'_

 

The texting stopped for a moment, making his mind work. He gotta think: Breakup, anxiolytics, health problems...

Those were clues but couldn't find a coherent connection. If he thinks about it again, he only could think that maybe...she's sick? really sick...

The beeping from his mobile called his attention.

 

_'Those pills are just vitamins, Token. It's for a placebo effect. Don't tell anyone please'_

_'Those aren't anxiolytics? why did you lie?'_

_'If Tweek finds out those are mere vitamins, her anxiety won't disappear'_

_'And what did you say about nose bleeding?  o.o'_

_'Yeah'_

_'According to her, it's her blood pressure and side effects from the  pills'_

 

Suddenly, there's no more chat. Nichole stopped texting, which raise up many red flags. There's a lie.

But where? and who was lying?

And why?

By the time Nichole texted back, he's waving bye to Clyde with Bebe.

_'Token , I can't tell you much. but please, don't tell anyone or  ask'_

_'Believe  me. you gotta trust me on this.'_

He didn't know if he's gonna trust her or not.

* * *

"Alright, alright!" said Wendy as the girls giggled at the Tweak's house entre.

Tonight, was the sleepover and it's gonna be fun.

Knocking the door, the girls waited only a few seconds for the door to open.

Inside, there's a bunch of snacks on a table near and plenty decorations.

"Hi girls" greeted Marjorine.

"Hi Butters, there you are!" said Bebe.

"Yeah, Nichole and me decided to come earlier to help Tweek" said Marjorine as Teal walked into the living room and moved some furnitures with some sleeping bags on the floor.

"Hi, gH!...girls" greeted Teal as she finished placing the sleeping bags and pillows down.

"Tweek, all seems good" said Nichole as she walked in from the basement "we can move the things down, I think"

"Gah! I-I thought it's gonna be here" said Teal as she picked up the bags to walk them down but the Nichole stopped.

Excluding the time Stan and his gang came to work once and they met the underwear gnomes, it's the first time on high school that Teal offered a sleepover.

Sure, she's had sleepovers before. But that's when she's younger and mainly with the boys, only to watch movies and eat junk food, and obviously, on different sleep bags since Twila was the only girl on the gang on those years.

After she began dating Craig, on her place they let them sleep wherever they wanted, remembering to keep it nice and decent, and on the other's houses.

Girls on high school were different. They're not best friends nor enemies, but any weird thing going wrong may trigger a bitch war.

"Maybe later, if things change" said Nichole simple "if you feel like it, then we can sleep all here"

"O-Ok" said Teal.

"Alright! Tonight, I brought some movies" said Red showing them all as she open her laptop and go to Netflix "'Paper Towns', 'The Fault in Our Stars', 'Birdbox', 'Unfriended' and 'The Heat'"

Nichole noticed Teal's pale face for a moment rubbing her arms "How about we play some 'Twister' first? Or what do you think, Tweek?"

"T-twister is fine"

"Yay! Twister!"

Then, the sleepover began, the girls decided to use the basement and to take all down there for later. The laughs, some movies, games and snacks until really late.

They enjoyed the movies, eat until they're full and played all the games they could find in internet. They played some truth and dare with writen down dares and questions.

Red had to prank Kevin telling him Star Trek and Star wars were the same on the mobile, engaging a debate. That guy was really passionate.

Bebe and Nichole had to talk about Token's dating experinces. Awkward...and hilarious when Nichole talked about Token's foreplay as Black Panter.

That's funny and really something, especially when Wendy commented about flirting using his Tegridy accent.

They even pranked Cartman by phone telling him that KFC was closing and they're giving away free life supplies. Thanks to Heidi's voice changer app and Wendy's script...

They could bet their money on Cartman falling for it.

Everyone started to go down about 2 am, getting into their sleeping bags and fall asleep.

With Marjorine, she's sleeping peacefully and fine until she heard a loud noise suddenly "Ha?"

Looking around, Marjorine settled her Hello Kitty camisole and looked around confused. She could see Wendy, Bebe, Annie, Red, Lola, Millie and other girls sleeping quietly on her sleeping bags.

Frowning, she checked her mobile, noticing it's 2:45 am and that her dad texted her that she must come home tomorrow early to have a talk about dickpics...

"What's a dickpic? I still don't get it..." asked Marjorine confused for a moment when she suddenly heard that noise again.

Then, she felt the urge to pee, Marjorine stood up carefully and walked up from the basement and try to go to the toilet.

Sitting on the toilet and humming her songs, Marjorine didn't thought much and only yawn ready to go back to sleep. Besides, tomorrow she must work on the project with Token and help Kenny with math, so she needed to rest.

That's the condition Kenny put after she insisted to help him on classes.

But before she could even flush, she heard again that sound. It's...a weird and knowing sound.

Sobs? Gagging?...sounded like it. But from who?

Curious, after flushing and washing her hands, she began to walk around a bit confuse and trying to find the source from the sound.

"Oh Hamburgers" said Marjorine worried as she trembled by the sound.

This looked the same like on that horror movie where the blonde girl walks around the house at night and gets murdered and/or raped by some serial killer played by Ioan Gruffudd.

Why did she had to fulfill most of those requests?

"Eh...Mister Ioan, pl-please don't kill me"

...but gosh, he's hot. Not as much as Kenny, but damn...Encounter him doesn't sound bad.

She trembles while the sound kept on and on.

She'd no idea what's about to come...and to start.


	6. Chapter 6

The school halls were full with students, some talking about classes, projects or even some hangout plans.

However, the tension was evident between the girls and no one could tell the reason why.

"Eh...can you feel it?" asked Jason to Scott awkwardly.

"Yeah...the tension is really dense and heavy here" said Scott.

"This is worst than the time the girls claim war to us by that troll on internet in elementary school" said Clyde scared.

"Indeed" said Stan.

The girls were dealing with a cold war between each other.

Cold glares, cold shoulders and an icy voice.

"That's...are the girls on a fight or...?" asked Kenny darting his deep blue eyes slid off the halls at his girlfriend's side and her locker, then back again vigilantly.

"E-eh! Geez whiz...it's a long story K-kenny" said Marjorine avoiding eye contact.

That didn't get pass Kenny.

Normally, her clear sweet icy eyes would look straight up to his eyes, but her eyelids were half close and her eyes tried to not look up to him.

"Something is bothering you...you know, you can always tell me" said Kenny to Marjorine, cupping her cheek softly "I won't push on if you don't want to tell me...but..."

She bites her lips doubtful and seemed to think about it. But her eyes showed her weak against Kenny's words...

...fuck, she's doing it again without thinking.

Sometimes when Kenny thought about why Marjorine needed confidence, he just wanted to burn Marjorine's' parents house to the ground, with them inside.

But he restrained himself because it wouldn't help. At all...just making him look like a beast on Marjorie's eyes.

"What is it, Buttercup?"

Sometimes, when Marjorine got this nervous she needed a little encouragement to speak her mind. And he won't push her hard, just poke the question softly until she can somehow speak or just stop.

He felt like a police officer now. He's letting his curiosity win him...

"Hmm...Oh sausages, Kenny" said Marjorine as her knuckles dumped each other.

Oh, shit. Not good.

Marjorine rarely brought that habit out anymore, not since she'd hit puberty properly and started taking control of her own life and not get so overdrive by her parent's pressure or Eric's bullshit.

"Butters?" asked Kenny patient and softly "...Marjorine?"

Her eyes finally made eye contact as Kenny says her name, which he does only in serious manner or worry.

He looks at her eyes, feeling guilt and sourness for a moment. He gaze at her scar over her left eye from that time he shot her with some ninja star and mistakenly damaged her eye.

How many times has she been exposed into harm or danger by his group or his fault? And he's pushing her into whistleblow what may cause her more troubles or damage...

She takes his hand and caresses his calloused fingers with her soft thumb.

"It's OK...some girls stuff" said Marjorine hoping to avoid any interrogation "you know...when girls fight or argue, we kinda...get all cold shoulder and stuff"

"Yeah...I guess" said Kenny smiling at her touch.

"But that doesn't explain all this tension, Butters" said Clyde confused "even Bebe acts all cold with Red and Kevin says that something happened on the sleepover from you girls"

On the hallway, Wendy gave a glare at the group, on which Kenny quickly reacted by pulling Marjorine and prevented her from looking around.

For Marjorine, her mind was going into places she never thought she would ever try to think or to worry about.

Marjorine wasn't the slyest girl nor the most experienced girl on South park.

She's just sweetest, most innocent, and most gullible girl that many times she's vulnerable to being taken advantage of, her uncle used to molested her, without her even knowing. The only time she'd left herself aside was before she traveled to Hawaii with Kenny, being all upset, pissy, antisocial, and rude persona. But she's always so pure and sometimes really naive. Touching the borderline between innocence and idiocy.

However, Marjorine wasn't stupid and she knew what's going on. And she knows, meaning to keep it quiet...

By another side, Nichole walked nearby with a worry face, calling the guys attention.

"Nichole?" asked Token to his girlfriend "Is...something wrong?"

Nichole rolled her eyes to a side, avoiding eye contact by a moment trying to think on what to say.

Pretty much, what not to say.

Token remembered the texts and only could sigh and trust Nichole. He knows her and knows she's no harm meant and that if she ask him to believe her or anything, he does.

Because, he's a reasonable person.

"Just girls being girls" said Nichole ignoring Heidi's narrowed eyes.

"Wow...that's so annoying and hot" said Eric low to Stan, glaring at Heidi.

Although, this situation annoyed Wendy greatly. She only could sigh but that didn't release her frustration...

She could feel the girls going wild with the silence treatment between each other.

Girls sometimes can be really disappointing. Girls should support each other, not hurting each other by their backs.

She was wondering if she should ask an advise to Miss Strong Woman or try to find her way. Not that she didn't want to do it, but...

What if that may lead to some mess on school?

On her way to her locker, she spotted Stan with Kyle, the ginger haired boy had his mobile on his hands and looked anxious about something.

"Remember, talk more cool and casual"

"And how do I do that?"

"Simple, just...try to not sound so...know-it-all?"

Kyle groan at Stan's statement, Wendy sat nearby them "Stan, Kyle shouldn't try to be not himself"

"No, it's OK" said Kyle on a sigh "I mean, I want to...try to be more appealing"

"Well...maybe if you try to not over think much" suggested Wendy on a thought "be more spontaneous and try...to not over do it"

"O-Ok" said Kyle taking a deep breath in and out "time...to text"

 

_'Hi there, how you doing?'_

 

"...Sounds good to me" said Wendy checking the text with Stan.

 

_'Hello , I'm good, and you?'_

 

"Oh" said Kyle surprised "...this is going good!"

 

_'Im at school and almost going to debate'_

 

"Dude, no!" said Stan to Kyle reading the text "that's too much"

"I don't think so, I mean, she likes those subjects" said Wendy recalling the profile Kyle showed to her and Stan.

 

_'Cool , what's the debate about? anything in particular?'_

_'Nothing  polemic actually, it's about the recent news about  suicide'_

_'Oh yeah, I've heard about that. It's awful!'_

_'Yeah , right?'_

 

"See, now...try to talk more about her" suggested Wendy "girls like boys who listen"

"Oh, OK" said Kyle excited for a moment "should I ask her right away or...?"

"Just do it but not so edgy" said Wendy softly "like...'hey what about you? how is your day?'"

"OK, then" said Kyle typing back. It took just a second for the ginger haired boy to go on his own with the conversation as the girl on the device talked about her day.

"Kyle seems getting a grip on it" said Wendy smiling.

"I guess" said Stan not paying much attention to Wendy, checking his mobile. When suddenly a old contact message him "hm?"

"Stan? are you listening?" asked Wendy a bit upset.

"No, I mean, yes-I mean!" tried to speak Stan "Michael just texted me now..."

"Michael?" asked Wendy recalling that name from somewhere.

"Isn't he one of the goths?" asked Kyle remembering the curly haired goth guy "what about it? and since when do you two text?"

"We exchanged numbers after my goth phase" said Stan simple "he texted me 'Man, check this shit out' and a link'"

Stan checked the link with Wendy and Kyle, only to end up completely speechless and cold.

"What...in the fuck?" asked Wendy completely out of her persona.

Another...victim?

* * *

 

_**"Yet, another victim from the Tinder predator in New York where an afro american man jumped from the Rockefeller Center after he received a nude, where you can see a**   **dickpic** **with a emoji over it" read the reporter on TV as they showed an afro american man on the floor, lifeless "we're now with some goth teens who claim to witness the incident...with Rick, our midget on a** **babydoll** **"and a fedora**_

_**As they said, a midget wit** **h a**   **babydoll wearing a fedora appea** **red**   **"Yeah, Mark, seems to be that our victim's goths friends** **are-** **"**_

_**"We're not goths, we're vampires!" said the teen boy to the reporter "anyway, we're just coming for our party and we noticed Harvey was not here and then...we saw him falling from nowhere and just went splat on the floor!"** _

_**"I can't believe he did that!" exclaimed a white haired girl**   **freaking-out** **"we're going to watch the new season of**   **'Vampire**   **Diaries'**   **t** **ogether"**_

_**"Have you noticed anything weird about him lately?" Asked the reporter.** _

_**"** **No, he's always a fucking weirdo. But, behavior like this was not expected from him" he replied.**_

_**"But he didn't do anything that raised some suspicion?" asked the reporter again.** _

_**"Well, he did say he's chatting with someone on Tinder" said one of the vampire guys "how was her name...** **JeaSims** **?"**_

_**"That's a boring name for someone" said another vampire guy.** _

_**"Are you sure he didn't become emo? I mean, their style is almost the same" asked the reporter "because, maybe he got into your group believing you may be**   **emos** **"**_

_**"Oh, you dense**   **motherfuck-** **" commented the vampire guy triggered and hissing.**_

_**"And now back to the studio!"** _

_**"Thanks Mark. And now in other news: 9 people dead in the 14th annual local event of hand grenade eating**   **contest-** **"** _

 

"Oh my, I can't believe this" said Detective Harris truly impotent "How the fuck does this keep happening!?"

"We're working on it, sir!" said an officer to the detective "we're gonna receive the hackers this afternoon"

"We can't keep on this way!" shouted Harris punching the table "this is a serious matter, another dickpic killed an innocent person today!"

"Come on, chief... There's gotta be another variable. I mean, you're not really thinking of killing yourself after seeing my boner, right?" asked Ramirez.

"You're right. Seeing so many dicks in the showers would have already taken effect on me if it caused anything mental" said another officer.

"Don't overestimate the power of a dickpic!" shouted Harris serious "you all know how much power that weapon has! And it's used to murder! For inducing suicide!"

"Like on that movie, 'The Birdbox'?" asked an officer.

"I'm afraid so...and this case is now worldwise" explained Harris serious as he soon display a graphic "according to CNN, there's also tinder suicide cases in Russia, Korea, Canada, China, Denmark and also Brazil, countries which Tinder is use..."

"Sir...are you saying that...?"

"Yes, Rodriguez...I'm sure by saying that this case is... a Dickbox"

Said the Detective serious as all the squad showed their concern and panic on their faces. This...was the end.

"But, what are we gonna do?!"

"We're all gonna die!"

"Shut up men, we gotta be prepared for this!" said Harris while pulling out from his bag a huge police tape "we gotta be careful and not see any dickpics nor see other people's dicks"

As the officers began to wrap their genitals, some started to feel uncomfortable, some itchy or some even kinky.

"I need some coffee" said Rodriguez walking uncomfortable with the tape.

"Yeah, me too" said another officer Ramirez tired "wanna go to Tweak. Bros, Carl?"

"...Fuck, yeah, whatever" said Carl walking out of the police station and drive their car to the coffeehouse.

They entered, they're greeted by the ring from the doorbell and the warm smile from Richard Tweak on the cash register.

"Hello! Welcome to Tweak coffee. What can I interest you in today?"

"Yeah, we would like...ten coffees; one espresso, two American, two lattes, four cortados, one mokaccino and some muffins, please" asked one officer to Richard.

"Coming!" said calmly Richard as he repeat the order to his wife.

"We really need energy for this, so please not decafeine" said the Officer Ramirez.

While both officers waited for their order, they observe the coffeehouse without much attention, only noticing some people sitting and drinking coffee as they texted on their mobiles or only ate something from the pastries menu.

"...how come people don't come here often?" asked Officer Ramirez curious.

"It's the only local coffeehouse, besides Harbucks...but their coffee is cheap and sucks" said the other officer "but...somehow, people come"

"Hmmm...strange" said officer Ramirez simply.

"Here goes, one espresso, two American, two lattes, four cortados, one mochaccino and ten blueberry muffins" said Ms. Tweak placing the order on the counter "that's $10.35, please"

"Cheap my ass" said officer Ramirez to the other officer paying.

* * *

 

"By the way, have you seen Tweek?" asked Token noticing the missing girl.

"No" said Clyde looking around and then checked his mobile "how comes she's not here?"

"Ha-haven't you seen her?" asked Jimmy confused "I mean, I t-th-thou-thought y-you knew where she was"

"Well, not sure if she's coming or not" said Token "she never gets late and this is weird"

"So what? maybe she's sick" said Craig simple. After taking his books, he turned to noticed the look from his friends on him "What?"

"Are you saying that Teal 'Tweek' Tweak, the girl who has always came to classes, even with sleeplack, panic attacks, only wearing her shirts or light sweater, light jeans or skirts despite the snowing and hates hospital...to be sick?" asked Token making his point.

"...OK, point taken" said Craig on a shrug.

He didn't want to think to much about it, but...he's worried now.

Teal never gets sick, she always avoided any chance to get ill. She always went to classes and never missed work and yet, she's not here.

Being late wasn't a chance since she's always early due to her insomnia and her anxiety.

The thought of her being sick got him worried.

The last time she's really sick was days before they broke up, was after she fainted. It's bad enough to make him nearly call 911 at the moment before she woke up confused and tired, and feeling the burning from the hot coffee pot she let fall over her.

And that burn looked awful even after the ice and the treatment.

He's worried now. Maybe she faint on the way to school? Or maybe she's at the hospital? Or maybe some weirdos kidnapped her to another dimension?

Or the Koreans got her and now they're carving her-?

...Damn, when did Teal turned him paranoid?

"S-should I call her? S-she may answer" said Jimmy, trying to use his mobile but then he failed at the warning beeping from his mobile "fe-fellas I need a charger"

"Don't you charge it before coming?" asked Craig.

"I guess I go-got to hype at ni-ni-night w-with A-Annie" said Jimmy simple.

"Hype where?" asked Clyde.

"O-On her vagina" finished Jimmy giving a goofy smile.

"...I will not comment over that" said Token pitching his nose bridge.

"Craig, try to check her" begged Clyde.

"Me? why?"

"Because she's your ex but also our friend" pointed Clyde serious "besides, I can't stand this issue about this girl's war, so maybe she can tell us or maybe see her later to chill!"

"Bro, I don't think asking Tweek may help" said Token "that would be too much pressure for her"

"Anyway...call her" Clyde pulled Craig's sleeves on a childish manner until he finally pulled his mobile. Craig only dialed the 'Honey' contact, reminding himself to change the nickname later, he waited to the other side to answer.

...seven seconds...and...

"Hi, Tweek?"

"C-craig, NHG! what are you calling me for?!" asked Teal cracked.

"Sorry, just calling by Clyde's request" said Craig monotone as always.

She sounded a bit off, like she's going through a panic attack or having anxiety again.

"AH! W-Why is he asking?! What happen?!" asked Teal.

"Just checking on you, that's what Clyde wants to know"

"O-OH, OK" Teal remained quiet for a moment, which called Craig's attention.

Or maybe she didn't want to talk to him at all?

That only made his chest get tighter and painful "OK, here, Clyde wants to-"

"C-Craig!...I...!"

"What? what's the matter?" asked Craig surprised by her.

Shit, his voice still was cold? or did he give away his edginess?

"I...It's that...I...is that...eh..." tried to speak Teal "GA-!"

But then, Clyde stepped in and took the mobile "Hey!"

"Tweek! what's up?" asked Clyde with a cheerful voice "where are you? we haven't seen you in a couple of days now"

"O-AH! Clyde! H-hi! I-I...well" Teal tried to speak "I-I...I'M SICK!"

"...Really? how comes?" asked Clyde looking at his locker.

"I don't know! GAH! I caught a cold and I'm sick!" said simply Teal nervous.

"...OK, then...the guys and I may pay you a visit to yo-" then, Clyde heard the beeping sound from the call being cut "Hello? Tweek?"

"She must have hang up"

"Aww...I thought about if we could go and see her, you know check her out" said Clyde disappointed "since that sleepover thing, all girls are acting like if on any second they'll carve each other's eyes"

"Y-Yeah, it's a d-de-de-dense atmosph-atmos-ph-ph--phere here" said Jimmy looking on how some girls talked but looked like on any minute they would attack each other.

"Not even Nichole wants to tell me" said Token kinda worry

They knew that maybe they could go there and try to ask Teal if anything weird happened but that may pressure her or make her feel like a whistleblower.

"You can go if you want" said Craig on a shrug, walking to the boy's restroom "I got things to do"

Liar...

Entering to follow the black haired teen, his group followed him inside "Dude, you can come to"

"Clyde, I don't think is a good idea" said Token looking at Craig's reflexion through the mirror, washing his hands.

"Why? because they broke up?" asked Clyde serious to Token.

Craig turned off the water. Jimmy could feel now the glare from Craig's green eyes from the mirror.

"Bro..." said Token to Clyde.

"No! dude, look!" said Clyde firm and upset "WE're friends! even before all this shit happened, before the Asian girls did those drawings and stuff, we're best friends! What's wrong with you now?! We can't just split by this broke up!"

"H-he-hey, do-do-d-don't be so emotional now, Clyde" said Jimmy noticing Clyde's voice.

"Well, I'm going to see her!" said Clyde firm "I'm gonna see OUR friend!"

Turning his face, he didn't notice Craig's glare at him.

"Well...then go" said Craig simple "I mean, I don't feel like it to see her but you can go"

Big liar...

Clyde just turned around and walked away from the restroom as the rest of the gang looked at Craig, who's face seemed unfazed but his green eyes looked different.

"How...was she?"

"Eh?"

"I asked...how was she?" asked Craig looking at Token and Jimmy "you know, after you hang out last time"

"Oh...she's f-fi-fi-fine" said Jimmy "a b-b-bi-bit unea-uneasy"

"...Hm" Craig looked at his mobile.

 

"Bro, I know you want to go and see her" said Token serious taking him out from his thoughts "you two need to talk, I can see you two are acting all evasive"

"We're not evasive, she made things clear to me that she didn't want to be with me and I can't take her...emotional mess, she told me to leave her alone"

He wishes to see her again and talk to her but he didn't know the problem to try on helping her. And sure, she's not gonna let her problems clear at him.

"Dude, anything may had happen that time and she may not meant it" said Token to his friend "do you really think she doesn't care about you?"

"Co-come on Craig, it's o-obvious that you miss her" said Jimmy.

By the tall black haired boy side, Craig turn his eyes aside, he didn't say anything and just walked outside of the restroom. He didn't show his emotions nor feelings.

The only one who could see them didn't want to be with him and he can't go and see her just like that...

Or maybe? after all, Craig Tucker was known for not giving a fuck on what others thinks.

Although, Teal was different.

He looked his mobile, those pictures of them together. 

There's his wallpaper, a picture of Twila with her parrot Tweety. She's all smiley and calm, whistling as the parrot looked at her.

_Flashback_

_He remembered when he took that picture a year ago, on a videogame hangout on her house._

_While she waited him to finish his turn with Jimmy, she checked her pet._

_Nothing weird...until she's whistling some soft and sweet tone. The parrot moved his head one side to another before whistling back with a similar tone._

_She whistle back and ford..._

_Clyde and Token looked at the moment, making Jimmy stopped playing with Craig. She looked so out of this world, like if she's an alien or something extraordinary, and it's to him._

_She didn't notice their eye on her. And sure didn't notice Craig admiring look over her._

_...She's fascinating as a constellation or a new planet._

_End of flashback_

He kept looking all the pictures.

When they watched 'Red Racers' movie, cuddling as Barbarian girl and Feldspar under his cape.

A funny picture as Teal dressed up or attempted to dress up as a slut and Craig helping with her make up with his metrosexual trend*.

A picture where they hugged and kissed as the Asian girls fangirled on the background together with Clyde.

A dramatic pose on their Ultimate from the time they dressed up as superheroes as the Coon gestured gags.

Hugging each other as Tweety rested on Craig's head while Stripes rested on Teal's shoulder.

A selfie riding the ferris wheel on Denver.

One from when they sang 'Put it down', holding hands happy.

A picture from Halloween as he's dressed as a Pastor hugging and looking slyly at Imp Teal.

Other picture, on the coffeehouse taking a coffee and eating some cupcakes that Teal baked that time as Clyde's face was covered on the frost and Bebe laughing.

So sweet memories and yet, cold feelings on his chest.

* * *

On classes, Kyle kept typing as he finished his progress in the project and smile as he read about Becca.

On how she loves modern music and also classic music. How she loves novels like 'The Maid of the Hamlet. A Tale' or 'Jupiter's Daughters' and philosophical books, and she had read that book 'Simulation and Simulacrum' and 'The Analysis of Beauty'.

Or how much she loved gardening.

Kyle was completely charmed by this girl.

Just on that moment, Kyle felt his mobile vibrate on his hands "Hm?"

 

_'Hey , by the way...I won't be able to text you this week since my  WIFI is not working well lately'_

 

Sighing, Kyle only could feel his chest being tight for a moment.

 

_'But  here! I'm sending you my mobile number. 312-313-4399'_

 

"...What? what? what?" asked Kyle surprised on a breathless sigh.

"Alright, so if X is equal to (7Y + 6X) / 10, can anyone tell me wh-?" asked the teacher before looking back to the classroom and be surprised by the sight of Kyle on the floor, with the goofiest smile on the world on his face.

"Damn, the Jew died!" said Eric surprised "you all saw, right?! You all saw it?! I didn't do anything! I didn't kill him!"

"Dude!" said Stan shocked.

"Oh hamburgers!" said worried Marjorine.

"What the hell?" asked chuckling Kenny.

Kyle was on happyland and has no thought on going away!

When the teacher checked Kyle's condition, she noticed the mobile on his hands. Reading what the text said, and after calling someone to deliver Kyle to the infirmary, the teacher went straight to the principal's office.

"PC principal, we...may got a problem" said the teacher to PC principal "we got a student and he..he may had been exposed to Tinder"

"What?" asked PC principal standing up from his desk quickly "what happened?"

"Kyle Broflovski was with me on math class when he suddenly fainted" said the teacher as PC principal looked speechless for a moment.

Kyle Broflovski, he's enemy. He still held a grudge against Kyle Broflovski for disrespecting Caitlyn Jenner. He held grudge against everyone who didn't know how to shut their mouth.

But he knew how to keep it together, if not, everyone would end up as Leslie Meyer.

"Let me settle this, Ms. Nelson"

* * *

 

She's a busy woman, she's hardworking and diligent worker and really devoted mother of five.

That's Strong Woman for all of you. She's arranging the activities for 'Beauty and Strong' club for this week, according to Wendy some girls were having problems with their relationships and she's thinking about looking a way to talk about it.

According to Mr. Mackey, the main thing to do is talking about the issues and release emotions out, but she also wanted to help girls to not only focus on their love life but also on their future.

Many girls tent to throw their future at the trash by love or by some guy telling them what to do. Ms. Pearl did a **horrible** job convincing many girls to look for a rich guy, handsome and marry a them or keep them with tricks so they can have a settle future as housewives on a huge mansion.

God, that woman really did screwed up. And nearly, screwed Mr. Adler.

She and Wendy created this club with only one porpoise: girls must show their potential and blossom! To erase Ms. Pearl's former lessons on the girls and avoid that the girls grow up to become a stereotype.

No way, women must show the world that they can be independent and diligent. No need of a man.

However, she's not a hardcore disastrous feminist, like what people call feminazi. She not only wants the girls here to know that they can talk to her about anything, but also want the boys to know what she's looking for is a better place for everybody.

The club wasn't exclusive for girls only, some boys like Scott, Kyle, Kevin and Clyde participate on activities. Even if the two last ones with their girlfriends, still counts.

They want to support their girlfriends. Those are boys that are worthy to be with.

At the beginning, she's a bit worry about Kyle participating after knowing his role at the Caitlyn Jenner issue, all the trolling his father made and Canada years ago.

Mainly, PC principal being all defensive over him.

Besides, it's his father the one with the misogynic behavior, not Kyle. The trolling and the threats were at the end nothing from him. And in the end, he saved U.S from a nuclear war.

Now, she must admit that about the Canadian problem, she didn't handled correctly and on her first day. Not that she blamed herself, I mean, who would ever thought that a simple and blunt comment would lead to bombing Canada.

That's a too hardcore.

But so far, he's a good guy. And he gives the best speeches she's ever heard for someone his age and issues.

"I gotta check on Marjorine's grades" Strong Woman wanted to check her student's progress and grades.

Marjorine s a good student and she's a sweet girl. She really needs a female model figure. 

Even if that means to be with PC Principal. After all these years, she's controlled her life, sure they still have feelings and they may seldom spend weekends on the other's house.

But yeah, she's a strong woman, a model figure, single mother of five kids.

Her kids were already getting moody sometimes due to their past and leading to tantrums.

The door knocking called her attention, pulling her blonde bang back behind her ear as she said 'May come in' and getting back on the papership. She's greeted by a slow opening door and a girl entering quickly as she closes the door quietly.

"Vice Principal Woman?" asked trembling the girl hugging her backpack.

"Yes. Tweak? What can I do for you?" asked politely Strong Woman.

"I-I...I'm here f-for something rather personal" said Teal trembling with her arms pulling her backpack closer to he body.

"Please take a seat, by all means" with those words, both blondes were sitting in front of each other. There's a thick silence and the Vice Principal could feel the girl's nerves and fear "you can speak when you're ready...no pressure"

"P-pressure, eh...Th-thanks...eh, I came because I...I'm having a serious problem here" said Teal shaking and holding her backpack "b-but I need to know this problem won't be known by nobody else!"

"Anything that's happening here will be only heard and speak by you and me, Tweak"

"...Not even to the girls club, Mr. Mackey, the teacher nor even to my parents" begged on the edge Teal to the Vice Principal "i-it's a serious p-problem and I can't deal with it alone, but I don't want people telling me what to do or-!"

"Look Tweak, all problems have solutions and you can deal with it alone" said Strong Woman serious "however, if you need help on how, I promise that I'll help you to guide you and not tell no one, OK? but I need to know what's the problem..."

The teen girl only could shake on the thought, letting her eyes to tear again and sobbing scared.

The Vice Principal seemed confused at the beginning by the sudden outburst from the teen girl, worrying that there's a real problem.

The teen dogged into her backpack, pulling out the bottle together with a paper.

It's a medical certificate from Hell Pass hospital.

Strong Woman couldn't help but read all the document, shocked and speechless, she read it again and re read over and over.

This was a difficult issue and sure, a real difficult one to help with.

Teal kept crying as Strong Woman stood up from her seat and offered the teen a glass with water.

And a small hug. Not too tight but neither too awkward.

She could hear the blonde teen sobbing on her hands and then pressing her face on the woman's shoulder. Strong Woman pet the girl's hair and then remembered the tissues she's on her desk to offer.

It's not a common move from her.

Maybe Marjorine helped her to develop a soft motherly side? Maybe those years with her kids and understanding them? She never thought she would have a warm side like a mother, not that she never thought about having kids but she didn't want to follow the 'you gotta have a man and kids to be a fulfilled woman'. However, she's kids now and they're her world and she's gonna fight anything for them.

She's strong and fearless but she's no cold nor indifferent.

She's warm.

Strong Woman always thought women shouldn't be backstabbing nor cold shoulder towards each other, they should stand and help each other.

Shoulder with shoulder, side to side...

"Calm down" said Strong Woman as Teal kept crying on her hands "you're not alone...OK?"


	7. Chapter 7

_ The sky was dark and the wind was chilling down to the bones.  _

_ However, to him, the view was the only thing that kept him there. _

_He turned his green eyes from the giant deep blue above his head with thousands of shining diamonds. Feeling as if there are thousands eyes looking at them._

_ Looking at his side, seeing some wild blonde hair, the hair's owner had buried her face on his chest. _

_ "Really" said Craig letting his breath out with a serious face. _

_ "W-What? GAH! what's 'really'?" asked Teal lifting her face to look up to him surprised and confused. _

_ "Nothing bad, babe" said Craig petting her hair and played with it. _

_ "S-sounds  serious to me" said the blonde with a narrowed glare at him, she rested her face again near his chest. _

_ "Don't worry, it's just a thought" said Craig pulling her into a hug "like... daydreaming or something" _

_ "...more like a  night dreaming ?" asked Teal, feeling him snuggling into her hair lovely. _

_ Inhaling that sweet fragrance. _

_ Vanilla and coffee. _

_ "Craig?" _

_ "Yeah, babe?" _

_ "I was thinking about some stuff lately" said Teal shaky  biting her lower lip "Y-you know, j-just on a random thought! I mean..." _

_ "What's on your mind, hun?" asked the raven haired boy turning his eyes to Teal, who kept her eyes down for a while "hey...come on, what's in your mind, babe?" _

_ "...what...eh?...what do you wish for?" asked suddenly Teal. _

_ "...I don't know, maybe a rocket, a giant Stripes...or try to avoid getting involved into Stan's gang  shit- " _

_ "N-no ! I-I  mean-GOSH , I can't even ask well" said Teal fuzzing her blonde hair. _

_ "Calm down...breath" said Craig sitting up, holding her close to his chest but also giving her some space to her for sit up well "just...order your mind a little and then, shoot" _

_ "S-Shoot !?" asked Teal getting nervous for a moment. But then, her hand got squeezed by Craig's hands. _

_ Warm and tender. _

_ "What are your dreams?" asked Teal curious to Craig "I mean, on your future!  what do you want to do, Craig?" _

_ "...It's this because of Mr. Mackey's vocational speech today?" asked Craig raising his eyebrows. _

_ "C-come on! just asking!” _

_ "What are your dreams?" _

_ "Not fair! I asked first!" _

_ " OK,  OK, fine..." said Craig rolling his eyes letting a giggle escape from his throat a moment. Her upset glare doesn't cause but fluffiness on his chest "My dreams?...well...I wish to enroll to the NASA and become an astronaut, you know...go to space and stuff" _

_ "S-sounds great"  _

_ "Yeah! I mean, look up there! it's a man's dream to leave Earth behind and travel across the stars" _

_ His eyes darted to Teal, spotting a surprised look over her face.  _

_ Her hands made her way to his shoulder and rested her head on Craig's neck "I thought...you told me once you wanted to go to Peru" _

_ His grip got tighter on her. _

_ Peru*. _

_ That place held many questions to him, besides from where the fuck the Furry Death back on his childhood came from.  _

_ He only could shrug and say that that's another crap from Stan's group. _

_ However, by time went on, he can't help but think about those ancient ruins. _

_What the fuck could he be part of an ancient Peruvian prophecy? Why was he part from a South American country?_

_ Also, as he grew up, he came to noticed...His parents. _

_His dad was a ginger, and his mom was blonde. Why was his hair black? and his facial features were...not alike them...?_

_ An example Tricia, matched their father's ginger hair and her eyes were like mom's. _

_ He's not a genetic expert, but not likely for him to have black hair when his parents both display recessive hair color traits. _

_ So, unless his mom has been using blonde dye, something was off. And don't even think on bringing up shit about his mom's bush or he's gonna kick hard until you're tasting his shoe from your throat. _

_ Is it only that enough to set the doubts on his mind? no, of course not... _

_ But before his grandmother died, on the waiting room with his family and Twila on his side, she called him into the room, with Twila holding his hand since he  didn't want to enter alone to say goodbye to granny. _

_ And just before she gave her last breathe, she told him the truth... _

_He's adopted. Not that he's upset or anything. But he's not happy to know now._

_ After his grandmother died, things got really heated when Twila noticed Craig's unnatural quiet attitude. Teal knows when Craig is  OK or not. _

_ And it's clear that  he's not. _

_ And things weren't better when their parents were arguing about Thomas indifference attitude with Craig's unusual quietness. _

_ Thomas was never a really involved dad, he would listen his family and then maybe say 'yeah', 'oh' or 'sure'. Or flip of everyone as the family does. _

_ But he's a caring dad and caring husband. Despite he's an online cheater,  Laura forgave him and he's a really good man. _

_ He's just not good with showing concern or emotions. _

_ Not like Laura, she's a really thoughtful and reasonable woman but she never ever missed a moment to show love to her children. And even to Teal, she's a lovely mother in-law. _

_ But, he felt that's a big lie. _

_ After some more shouts from Laura and Thomas as Tricia just sat there quiet, that's when for the first time in his life, Craig snapped. _

_ He stood up, took the salad bowl and crashed it against the table. _

_ Laura looked shock, Thomas was speechless, Tricia looked scared... _

_ And Teal looked sorry. _

_ Craig  confronted his parent there and with everyone on the table being speechless for the next ten minutes, until his mother decided it's  time to talk. _

_ With the truth. _

_ His parents had to sat him down and had a talk, they eventually told him. _

_ He's just six months old when they met him on a vacation travel to Peru, they thought about having kids at some point but they didn't know if they're ready. _

_ But according to Thomas, when they met him at the orphanage on their way to a tourist guidance, Laura fall for those cute hands as the nuns tried to fed  him. _

_ He's small but really difficult to take care of. Laura begged Thomas to see the baby and he accepted because, why not? _

_ They enjoyed to time with the baby. With those green amber eyes, silky  black hair and soft mild tanned skin as peaches. _

_Took no time to Laura to hold him and feel him as hers. But Thomas didn't feel ready to be a dad yet. The baby mostly smiled at Laura and he nearly never showed interest on him. _

_ Not that he tried hard but that a baby show not interest on you means you're no good or you're trashy. _

_On their last days, however, was the moment that Thomas was about to say goodbye to the baby. Just   to not  be disrespectful with the nuns. _

_ But when that baby held his finger, his middle finger, tightly on his tiny hand...something happened. _

_ That's when Thomas and Laura decided that  **Craig** would be their child. _

_ Their son, **Craig Tucker** . _

_ He felt like a child. He wanted to kick, scream, shout, let out all his chest.  But he couldn't... _

_ He didn't know how to do it.  And pretty much not his style. _

_He stood up and left to his bedroom. He remember how  she entered to his room, quietly and in pain._

_He's eyes burnt and his chest felt tight. Fuck! Not a panic attack! He's not having a panic attack._

_ Teal cupped his face close to hers, meeting those eyes so precious as the space sky above them. And how she could make him got back to his senses. _

_ Even with Laura's sobbingly voice and Thomas's cracked screams on the background, Teal kept Craig on his senses. _

_ She's his complement and damn, she's learned from his psychological interventions! Or rather using her own breakdown experiences on him? _

_ Their hands were holding each other, but not only by love but by support as their eyes connected. Craig Tucker was never known for communication. _

_In fact, he's pretty sure that as Super Craig, that's his kryptonite! But...with Teal, things were...different. Especially when she's there for him there and now._

_ Her arms were wrapped around him as his head rested on her shoulder. _

_ His eyes filled with  tear, letting a chuckle escape from his throat, he responded to her hug with strength and love. _

_ That's right. They're still themselves... _

_ Despite all that, he's still him. He’s Craig Tucker _

_ His parents later gathered and talked with  him after he cooled down with Teal holding his hand. _

_ With his mother talking to him and his dad trying to approach...even Tricia sat there, somehow digesting the truth.  _

_ They hugged, they cried and laugh... _

_ Laura, Thomas, Craig, Tricia...and Teal. _

_ For the first time in his life, he felt that his parents were with him or even, that they really cared about his feelings. _

_ Craig asked her to stay longer. _

_ The Tuckers saw how she's changing Craig's bottled personality. _

_ She helped Craig to communicate.  _

_ Something no one thought would happen ever. _

_ "I mean!  GAH ! I didn't mean to-" jumped Teal nervously fearing she's screw up. _

_ "No, it's OK honey..." said Craig kissing her forehead with love tangling their fingers together "I mean...It's a thing when I was fourteen but...now it's not my plan anymore" _

_ Since the moment his biological family gave him up, they're not part of his life. _

_ His family were the Tuckers and Teal. _

_ "So...that's what you want to do on the future?" asked Teal curious "that's all you want  f-for the future? Go to space...being an astronaut? Gh!" _

_ "Yeah, it's what I want" said Craig smiling to the view from the city "And how about y-?" _

_ Just the time he turned his green eyes to Teal, he's stunned to find out she's nowhere to be seen. _

_ "Tweek?" Craig was  confused and looking around. _

_ His face was pale and his hands were cold. _

_ "Tweek? where are you, hun? babe?" _

_ She's gone... _

_ Gone... _

_...Gone... _

Opening his eyes meeting the bright light from the morning sun.

Checking his alarm clock, 9:55 am...

"It's Saturday..." said Craig on a sigh before rolling on his bed again.

He normally laid on bed until later but...he didn't want to go back to that dream.

That fucked up dream again...

He's mobile vibrate, showing a text from Clyde and some text from Kevin.

'What's up dude? I just texting you to invite you to hang out later' Clyde

'Check  out this link and vote! it's for a poll about Star Trek' Kevin.

"Whatever dude" said Craig sleepy "Star Trek? Kevin...you need to grow up"

"Craig! breakfast is ready!" his mother's voice made him groan tired but he got up from his bed and made his way down.

"Morning honey" said Laura with a pan on her hand. Laura served some fried eggs and bacon while the orange juice and coffee were already served.

Coffee...he can't help but feel his chest tight by the sigh from that mug.

"Morning" said Craig simply sitting next to his sister, who flipped him as he did so.

"Morning" said Thomas lowing his newspaper to see his son. Craig just took the juice, checking his mobile.

"So, what are you doing today?" asked Laura, sitting down next to her husband.

"Not much, just going to work..." said Thomas taking a sip from the coffee.

"And how about you, kids?" asked Laura looking at Craig and Tricia.

"Not much, Clyde invite the guys and I to hang out, I don't know" said Craig with his nasal voice and on a shrug.

"I'm gonna hang out with Ike, Karen, Firkle and Dougie to do stuff" said Tricia simple eating her bacon.

"Your boyfriend?" asked Craig on a joke, Tricia pulled her tongue out to him.

"At least I'm dating someone still" said Tricia.

Straight into his chest! Brat!

"Tricia!" strolled Laura to her daughter.

"Canada is crap"

"Craig!"

"Idiot Craig!"

"Thomas, say something"

"...Oh" said Thomas.

"Don't just 'Oh' them Thomas!" strolled Laura.

"Yeah, don't 'Oh' us!" complained Tricia.

"Yeah!" agreed Craig.

Then again, the flip round got there.

After taking breakfast, Laura walked to Thomas "Thomas...I think you need to have a time with Craig"

"How so?" asked Thomas to his wife.

"He's depressed, Thomas" said Laura on a whisper to the ginger haired man, cautious that Craig, who only walked back up to his room, didn't hear them "ever since the break up, he's been all reclusive and...I'm worried"

"...Oh, well" said Thomas on a thought "I mean...I can talk to him?"

"Last time, you told him to stop being a pussy" strolled Laura serious at Thomas "he needs some emotional support, Thomas"

"OK, OK" said Thomas calm "...let me think, maybe I can hang out with him today after work. Sounds good?"

Laura narrowed her eyes before walking to the kitchen “No beer at the bar”

“Dammit”

* * *

 

The day just started with a shining sun.

"Good Morning!" greeted a young woman walking to the kitchen ready to prepare breakfast for herself and her husband.

It's weekend and that mean that she could spoil him a little bit. After all, he's worked all night on that case and he need some spoiling.

"Dear~ I got something for you" said the woman entering to the dining room with some food and coffee. She saw her husband with his face down on the table with papers around and his mobile on.

He must have been working hard.

"Honey...I made your fav-!" her eyes wide open suddenly when she spotted the blood coming under his face and the mobile on, showing some...picture?. She picked up the mobile and what she saw...

That's...

She screamed, she finally sink on the truth.

Her husband died...by looking at a dickpic with a aesthetic art wallpaper.

* * *

 

"So, let's eat tacos!"

"We d-di-did that l-las-l-last Monday, C-Clyde"

"OK, well, how about we hang out at Craig's?"

"No, bro, he's going out with his dad..." said Token

Clyde groan, Token and Jimmy walked down the street with some boredom.

They tried to hang out with Teal yesterday, only to find her with Nichole and Marjorine hanging out with her at her room.

Nichole seemed surprised just like Teal when the boys appeared suddenly and Marjorine had brought a huge taper with chicken soup.

For Teal's cold and her parrot's...health!

Yeah...chicken soup for a parrot.

That's as fucked up as Cartman giving that Scott Tenorman chilli made out from his parents meat.

So, the boys brought some notes for Teal to get update since she's sick at the end. Token was surprised that Nichole hadn't tell him about Teal being sick or coming.

Not that he's bossing her but, Teal is his friend to and he worries!

'It's some girl friendship, we're not like the others at school, you know?'

He could understand a bit that, all girls were being weird between each other. But oddly good, Nichole, Marjorine and Twila were not acting cold toward each other...

Like if there's no secret between them.

"I’m telling you Kyle, I know you phone prank me last night!”

“For the love of God, no, I didn’t!”

“Oh yeah? Then who did it Kalh!?”

“Maybe you dreamt it” 

“Shut up Kenny”

“I wasted an hour driving here to listen to this?”

From the distance, they spotted Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny with some  bags.

"Hello there, guys, what's up?" asked Clyde.

"Not much, we're arguing with Cartman and some crazy dream”

“I’m telling you, Kyle did it!”

"...I’m tented to ask” said Token “but I’ll not ask”

“Someone called Cartman last night and prank him saying that KFC were closing and giving away life supplies for life”

“And this dirty jew did it!”

“Dude, Kyle stayed at my house last night, we're working all night on the essay”

“Then...Token, you black asshole!”

“Shut up Cartman, I got better things to do than prank you!”

"Like what?"

"My essay, you fatass"

"Oh yeah? I was working on it to!..."

"Oh yeah, what's is the book about?"

"It's...about...eh, anarchy and...patriarchy power"

"Th-tha-that sounds pretty nice" said Jimmy on a chuckle.

“And pretty fake dude” said Stan sighing.

"Nichole is gonna be grounded for this" the African american teen seemed upset over the possibility. 

“I still can’t believe you fall for that” chuckles Kenny looking at Cartman "I mean,it's really fake"

"Shut up Kenny!"

"And what are you gonna do?" asked Kenny to Clyde ignoring the fat teen.

"We're gonna take some coffee with Teal" said Clyde back.

"Oh, sounds good" said Kyle "she's been off lately"

"Yeah, she's sick" said Clyde narrowing his eyes to them "if fact, we saw her yesterday, she's doing fine"

"Go-Goo-Good that Butters and Nic-Nichole brought some soup and stuff to her yesterday" said Jimmy "later w-we progressed o-on our pr-pro-project"

"Wait, Butters was there yesterday?" asked Kenny suddenly caught by surprise.

"Yeah dude, she's there yesterday" said Clyde simple.

"She told me she's going to stay at her house studying" said Kenny confused "why would she lie to me?"

"Yeah...Nichole told me she went there to check out on her" said Token remembering "but she didn't tell me"

"Maybe she's trying to keep it low profile since the girls are all...weird lately" said Kyle to Kenny, Token shrugged believing that's the reason.

"Or maybe Butters finally considered and try to convince Tweek or Nichole to have a four-way with Kenny?" shrugged Cartman leaving the boys speechless.

"Oh...wha-wait what?" asked Kenny surprised "why would she do that? I never suggested that, dude"

"You didn't, but I did" said Cartman gaining from Token, Kenny and Kyle an annoyed glare.

"You really are a fatass idiot" said Stan rolling his eyes bothered.

"Anyway, I highly doubt she would ask to Nichole neither to Tweek something like that" said Token "Tweek is not a slut neither Butters, especially not Nichole!"

"Right" said Kenny.

"Really? Who knows? Butters and Tweek once were whores during that Paris Hilton hit trend, and remember Butters being a Madam for a bunch of whores at elementary school**" added Cartman.

"G-goo-good point" said Jimmy.

"It's a fashion trend, they only followed" said Kyle to Cartman remembering the blondes on their whore persona.

"And Butters had no idea about what being a 'Madam' meant" defended Kenny having some weird flashbacks on how Marjorine thought those women were 'giving kisses and hugs' to men on a motel.

"...Butters was kinda bitch for me at elementary school" said Eric, receiving a smack from Kenny "H-hey! OK, OK, she's not a bitch-"

Then, on the middle of the conversation, they heard a loud siren coming by.

More sirens came by as well.

An ambulance and a police car run fast through the street as some people got curious by the scandal.

The boys followed the car's path and spotted the Ramirez's house surrounded by the police and the ambulance got inside.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Stan as they could see Mrs. Ramirez crying as the forensics took a big black bag outside.

"Someone died?" asked Clyde shocked.

"Yeah, apparently Mr. Ramirez was found dead on his house...with...a dickpic on an aesthetic wallpaper" said a neighbor boy.

The boys seemed totally shocked by the fact that a police officer was dead and by a stupid motive.

"This is so...fucked up" said Eric seeing the police around.

"In-ind-indeed" said Jimmy looking the scene.

"Detective! Come and take a look at this!" called an officer to the ginger haired detective as he gestured the deceased mobile.

What showed, only left more questions than answers.

* * *

 

"Thomas, here!"

Thomas entered to 'Skeeter's Bar and Cocktails' as he always did after work. However, he did called work asking for a day off and took the chance on that for...

"Hey, Thomas...you brought Craig" said Randy noticing the teen boy together with his dad.

"What the fuck? you know that's not what we do!" argued Stuart upset drinking his beer.

"Come on guys, don't be like that" said Thomas letting Craig sit next to him and Gerald "he's going through a bad time"

"...Oh, I get it" said Gerald on a sigh "hard break up?"

Craig just remained quiet, his eyes looked around the bar, since it's his first time here.

"I guess...a light beer wouldn't count as underage drinking" said Skeeter serving the drinks to the fathers and a beer can to Craig "Here ya go, buddy"

"Man, that's gotta hurt" said Roger on a soft sigh "the breakups are really a trashy thing"

"I'm going to the restroom, wait here" said Thomas walking to the restroom.

"I feel you man" said Jimbo "they give you love, they make you feel special...and bang! then they break you down!"

"True, I can't help but pity you dude" said Ned turning his voice box on, drinking his booze while he pat Craig's shoulder with his only hand.

After the Manbearpig, Ned had a hard time on the CIU and recovery. Thanks to Jimbo's constant visits with Randy, te guys and Stan's visit, he's recovery felt shorter and was less dull.

Even thou, his arm got mauled and his legs were severely damaged, he's able to walk better and only need a cane now and then. It's better than dead, right?

"Please, don't touch me" murmurs Craig not touching the beer.

"Maybe we should take him to the Peppermint Hippo next time?" suggested Stuart followed by Ned and Jimbo cheeriness

"Yeah! Maybe some lap dances from Fuchsia and some nice five minutes in heaven with Lola?" asked Jimbo with Randy laughing.

Craig tried to ignore the adults talk, only sighing and listening to the adults talking shit. If this was a way to keep him away from depression, sure was keeping him away from depression by pushing him to internal cringe. Besides, Richard was not talking at all, just drinking and smiling at him.

"So, Craig...tell us buddy, how was she?" asked Ned his voice box on again.

"Yeah, man! Give us all the dirty stuff!" followed Jimbo  "Big boobs? Don't think so if she's kinda your age...did you bang her? Was she tight?"

"Hey, too far" said Steven.

"Besides, Richard is here man" reminded Randy with Gerald drinking his red vine.

"I'm OK with it" said Richard as he drinks.

What the fuck?

"Oh shit, right. But tell me anyway"

"Or did you just make up. How was it? Romantic? Sloppy? Explosive?" asked Gerald.

...they kept asking questions.

Gross details and even idealized encounters.

He would have expected these kind of comments from his classmates, but now he's the direct reason for the sexual debate on this group.

Like fuck he's gonna talk about his sex life with Twila. He didn't even talked to his dad about it.

Not that he's even the right person to talk about those topics. Or maybe his sensitivity regarding the situation that doesn't allow him to open up?

Not even to Clyde, and he gives him all the sex stories with Bebe in exchange to him to give some details.

The image from Bebe and Clyde's fetiches were really to creepy to him and he rather not ask details to him.

Not like he even wanted to know. He won't see Bebe using a cheerleader uniform not Clyde using his Dark lord costume again the same way.

Those moments were already exile! Inside his mind somewhere and kept under a strong lock! Just like his emotions! And even if he choose to talk about that, no one would ever understand their language...

How they communicate.  By their hands,  their eye glare,  their smile...

Even by their gestures like twitches or flip finger.

That's their secret language.

He just pulled his mobile and started filling the poll Kevin sent before. He didn't pay much attention to the adults there.  Until he heard a huge beat on a table behind him.

"...No, no...no, no...shut the fuck up, I know this! Plato's said that the metaphysical component of essence is independent of one's nature and composition. Not the other way around you stupid motherfucker!" said Steve trying hard to not fall from the chair.

"And...And that's how the...the landscape may result in a variety of large- or small-scale features both on the surface and beneath" spoke Randy on a dizzy manner "that reminds me...Sharon promised me some...'Lord of rings' and...and I...wait, what about Sharon and erosion? Shit! Gotta text her"

"Also...why do Danish people think they're funny?...I'm way...funnier than them!" complained Gerald as Stuart complained about how his kids stopped talking to him and locked themselves to their rooms.

Right, Stuart was so drunk that he hasn't notice that they had move out years ago!

"What did I missed?" asked Thomas as Ned and Jimbo laugh at Stephen talking about his how much he hated Kenny.

His dad was only out less than ten minutes, the others were already drunk.

"Hey, motherfucker! that's my son you're talking about!" shouted Stuart to Stephen upset as he breaks the beer bottle "wanna fight, fucker!?"

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE PAIN TRAIN, MOTHERFUCKER!? CHOO CHOO!" followed Randy drinking the last bit from his wine.

"Randy, dafuq dude!? He's our friend, snap out of it!" called Gerald out.

"I'm gonna take you down to the pain train, station in pain... train town... eeraggh" gibbering, Randy finally passed out on the table.

"Welp, put him in the alley in the side of the bar. The steam from the sewers will keep him warm for now. Take his wallet though" said Skeeter while checking the time "and it's not even seven yet"

"A'ight, thanks...Sharon" said Randy half conscious.

"...I don't know if i respect you or pity you now" said Craig to Skeeter on his monotone voice.

"At least there's no red necks around here yet" whispered Skeeter to his nephew.

Suddenly, a sob surfaced calling Craig's attention and spotted Stephen on the table near Stuart.

"I don't like your son hanging out with Marjorine! she's my- my...my lil' princess" cried Stephen on the table "like, I rem-remember the time she tap danced a-and murder all the crowd...an-and all the grounding to keep her there, and...and the time she nearly got us Linda and me rich by selling her to Paris Hilton, and on her bike parade! she's a cutie pie!...And now she's dating someone! And that's your fucking son..."

"I know...She's with my fucking son!" cried Stuart hugging the the man in sympathy.

"Dudes, you shouldn't fight" cried Jimbo as he hugged his chair.

"Yeah! We're like a family" followed Gerald dizzy.

Both Stuart and Stephen cried on each other shoulders with nostalgia and sorrow.

It's official, Stan and his gang's were bonded to be retards with these guys as their parents. And sadly, his friends parents to.

Craig just stood up and walked way to the exit

"Where are you going?"

"Fuck this, I'm out" said Craig to Skeeter flipping his finger as he exit the bar.

This didn't helped at all on keeping his mind away from Teal. In fact, he couldn't help but think about her again...her space eyes, her blonde long hair...

Fuck, always when he's bored or sad, she comes to his mind.

He needed to think about her again and again to avoid losing it. He needed her for him to be able to exhale those emotions inside his chest, to not bottle his depression inside him or to see again the colors from the world again...

To feel human again.

"...You're my Tweek...I'm your Craig, even if you don't want that"

He didn't paid attention to his surroundings as he ignored the sirens going wild near.

* * *

 

On the coffeehouse, Teal was on the cash register as he closed her eyes a bit. It's her break time and she's sitting on the storage room...holding her nose as her head laid back.

"Tweek, honey...the clients are waiting" called Richard to his daughter as Teal stood up from her seat.

"GAH! D-dad! sorry!" quickly, Teal went back to her place behind the cash register-after cleaning her bloody nose-only to meet again with Kevin "Oh, hi Kevin...what's up?"

"I came here for the money by the package" said Kevin simple.

"Oh, OK...wait here" said Teal as she called her dad.

"Tell me where to go, I'm on a hurry" said Kevin making the blonde nervous.

"On the back room" said Teal as she tried to keep herself calm. 

The twitchy blonde girl tried to look to the next client, surprisingly, was Bebe "O-oh...Bebe, what are you doing here?"

"Just came by..." said Bebe simple "you know...for some stuff"

"S-stuff?" asked Twila nervously.

"Yeah...like, some latte and cupcakes" said Bebe making Teal sigh in relief "I would like some latte with extra cream...and a chocolate volcano cupcake with a red velvet cupcake"

"Ri-right out!" said Teal as she prepared the cup. As she prepared the coffee machine and the cup "Tall, medium or small? Sugar? Caramel?"

"...small, with two sugar spoons and caramel" said Bebe as she kept looking the pastries. The blonde curly haired girl looked at the other blonde as she's making some cream for the hot drink.

"So...Tweek..." suddenly spoke Bebe again as Teal opened the pastries vitrine to pick up the cupcakes "...it's a real trouble, you know?"

"T-trouble?" asked Teal confused, picking up a cupcake, trembling a bit.

"You know...about the sleepover party incident" said Bebe gaining a gasp air from Teal slowly "I wanted to as-"

"Oh my god! Help!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *That's a headcannon that I've heard long time ago...but now that I have read some tumblr post and some poll from SP official main page, I came to the idea that may be...my headcannon. I mean, think about it: why would Craig be on a Peruvian ancient ruin? why would he be black haired if he's parents aren't dark haired? And don't give the 'dyed hair' Laura theory, because even if it's try, then how comes Tricia has light ginger hair? Not like her dad but a ginger-blonde hair? Besides, I somehow imagine Craig as a mild tanned boy...not being all tanned as David Rodriguez or anything but, well, you know...genetics and also, not being exposed to a high UV ray can make your skin not go so dark (if you know biology and genetic, remember about genotypes and phenotypes...internal and external factors. Not gonna explain that much).
> 
> Also, I thought about Tweek on that moment. Tweek would try the best to keep Craig calm and happy. You know like on a 'What would Craig say...?' and it's true, the emotional wreck is Tweek not Craig...So Tweek my try to take him to his happy place.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe it..." said Detective Harris with shock "this...dickpic, it's from Officer Ramirez"

"What?" asked some officer.

"Yeah! this dickpic is from him! I know that dick and it's his" said Detective Harris as he show the mobile to Mrs. Ramirez.

"...That's...his" said Mrs. Ramirez taking the mobile and recognized the dickpic.

"Apparently, he wanted to send the dickpic to...actually, to Mrs. Ramirez" said the detective.

"W-what? he wanted to send me that?!" asked scared the recently widow "He's planning on killing me?!"

"Then, wait...if it's not a dickpic, then what did it killed him?" asked Detective Harris.

"Apparently, he died by a heart attack" said a paramedic.

"Well maybe...he's killed by some...eh...he suicide by guilt?" tried to speak an officer confused "any idea?"

"Suicide by a heart attack?" asked another officer confused.

"Are they seriously saying that they think a dickpic killed that man?" asked Kyle

"Maybe it's like 'The Birdbox' movie?" asked Clyde on a shrig nervous.

"I've not seen that movie yet" said Kenny.

"It's dope, Sandra Bullock is there and the plot is cool" pointed out Kyle.

"Any movie with Bullock is cool dude" said Clyde

"Nah, I prefer Cameron Diaz or Jennifer Lopez" commented Kenny.

"Guys, seriously! We're having some crazy death rate ahain here and you're arguing about movies?" asked Token

"Everybody dies seeing the beast, maybe there's a beast!" pointed out Cartman.

Stan rubs his temples thinking how much this town, despite him living far away from it, it's a huge pain in his ass. No wonder his dad drank, he just wanted to swallow a whisky now to ignore this much nonsense idiocy.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Craig walking nearby.

"A man was found dead with a weird dickpic" said Cartman "hey, maybe...maybe it's the manbearpig again?"

"Oh..."

"Don't do that bro, sound like your dad"

"Fuck, sorry"

"No way dude! I already spoke to his lawyer two years ago after returning five years later" said Stan on stern voice "so far, no one has broke the conditions...right?

"No one uses soy milk nor read 9gag anymore" said Cartman "Dude, I still believe it, maybe there's some Birdbox shit going on"

"Bu-b-but with dic-dickpics? Come on" said Jimmy eyerolling Cartman.

"It's that or manbearpig! And better not be, I don't wanna see a dying sixth grader taking a crap on my front yard"

"Yeah...I've never seen so many sixth graders slaughter since Trent's return" commented Kenny.

"Good god, thanks that I live on a farm away from this mess" said Stan on a chuckle.

"I gotta move out from this town once I graduate" murmurs Token 

"Can I move in with you if you own the farm?" asked Kyle to Stan gaining a 'gayyyyyy' from Cartman "shut up, fatass!"

Craig simple as he's about to walk away. This sure was a weird conversation.

"Dude, where were you?" asked Clyde "I texted you on the morning and you never answered"

"Well, I didn't want to hang out" said Craig simple "besides, I got now proof now that Stan and his group were bonded to be idiots by genetic"

"Hey!" barked Stan and Kyle to the monotone voice teen.

"And also our parents" added Token on a shrug.

"Anyway, we're gonna hang out with Tweek" said Clyde as Token gave him a glare and Kenny cough awkward.

"Oh...OK" said Craig as he turned around ready to leave.

"Detective Harris! quick, we gotta go!" shouted an officer to the ginger haired detective.

"Klint, what's wrong?" asked asked Harris.

"There's another dead reported!" called the officer.

"Wha-wh-what?" asked Jimmy shocked as Craig walked way but not far away.

"It's on the Tweak. Bros! A woman was found dead!"

The teen group internal alarms raise up and loud. Especially on Craig's head, who had heard the coffeehouse name, he felt his lungs nearly crashing from the oppression he's feeling right now

"What?"

"Holy shit" said Kenny.

"Oh my god!" said Stan.

"Don't stand there and go!" said Clyde as the police cars drove on the way to the place.

"Come on, quick!" everyone run by Token's voice.

* * *

"I can't believe that she does that"

"Yeah, but it's what couples do"

"Hell, I know! Kyle never brought any girlfriend here!"

"Yes, he did and their name is Stan Marsh"

"Tricia, what the fuck?"

"Come one, it's something cute" said Karen smiling as she took a bite from some snacks.

"Your brother's girlfriend coming and babysitting you until late with a platinum suit and a bunch of old dresses is not cute to me, but weird" said Tricia looking at Karen, who inhale another cigar "and also, what's up with Firkle and Dougie?"

"Oh, he says that he's busy, he would come later" said Karen with a simple shrug as she chuckles "Pete, Michael, he and Henrietta are going to hang out later and they invited me, Dougie said he's coming late because his parents need him to settle things at his house...you know, after the last time he and Butters did some 'evil' plans"

"Does changing the chocolate refilled with mayonnaise counts like...evil?" asked Ike unsure.

"You're hanging out with weirdos, Karen" said Tricia "how did your brother accepted them, anyway?

"And you're dating Ike, Craig knows and he doesn't care much...so what?" asked Karen on a mockery manner as Ike frowns and Tricia takes his hand after flipping her finger to Karen "Anyway...so, why is that lame? I mean, what did you and Tweek do?"

"Almost nothing...she's with my brother, not with me" said Tricia simple drinking some soda.

"Come on" said Ike to Tricia "I remember once she brought you some of her cupcakes to you, when you're in the hospital after you broke your ankle by the time manbearpig nearly attacked your backyard?"

"Oh yeah! I remember, she brought you four cupcakes with different frosts and decorations" remembered Karen "I liked the one with red Velvet with cream, it looked like a sweeter Tricia made of cupcake!"

"Oh yeah...I remember, we watched some movies and baked" said Tricia "Damn, my brother is such a fuckboy"

"Why him? she dump him" asked Ike to Tricia.

"I'm sure he made something to her so she dump him" said Tricia sure "I miss her. She's a cool in-law and she's now never gonna talk to me ever"

"Come on, don't be sad, Trish" said Ike trying to comfort "I mean, it's not that they won't get back...right? and I doubt Tweek won't talk to you again"

"Yeah, like when they played superheroes and split by some dump franchise?" asked Ike as the three laugh from that moment "I mean, that's funny and dumb, breaking up by Cartman's ideas..."

They're younger than them and they're more normal than their elders.

On their twelve and thirteen, the only fucked up shit they'd been involved were the time Ike fucked his teacher, got possessed by Michael Jackson and won a beauty girl's contest; captured the president Garrison once; or the time , Karen got possessed by Michael Jackson by hanging out with the vampire kids in Casa Bonita, Firkle set on fire the vampire's ship store, participates on a cult and nearly killed his friends by turning himself emo, or Tricia dealing with the 'your mom's big bush!' thing and somehow tried to find out what the fuck did Craig has to do with Peru, or when Dougie helped Marjorine on her schemes and participated on the Ginger revolution.

They're pretty boring plain kids!

"Ike, honey! I'm home!" called Sheila as she entered to the house with some groceries "Oh, hi girls"

"Hi, Miss Broflovski" greeted both girls to the red haired woman. Entering before the door fully close, Dougie stepped in with his mobile "hi there, Dougie"

"H-Hi, sorry to be late" said the ginger boy sitting down "hi Miss Broflovski"

"Hi Dougie, dear" said Sheila to Dougie.

"Not late, don't worry" said Karen.

"I see you're enjoying the coconut cookies" said Sheila happy.

"Yeah, your cookies are the best" said Tricia as Karen nodded.

"How is everything going?" asked Sheila to the group as Ike groan awkwardly as his mother giggled by the shyness.

Cute childhood love!

"We're comparing in-laws" said Karen as she turned off her cigar "Sorry...I'm trying to-"

"No need to apologies" said Sheila noticing the open window as she smiled to Karen "at least you remembered the window and it's the only cigar I can see"

Sheila didn't like the smoking habit from the recent goth Karen, but she always seemed to take in mind to do it when there's at least with windows to ventilate or not more than two cigars. Sheila didn't want the smell from the cigars at her house...

But she's a good girl, aside from the smoking. Also, Firkle didn't seemed to be a bad boy...

So far, at least.

"Oh...well, Kyle is a good brother with Ike since he's a toddler" said Sheila as Ike blushed.

"We're talking about Butters and Tweek" said Tricia to Ike's mother "but you're right, Kyle is a nice brother...wish mine was cool as him or Kenny"

"Butters is great, she's a very creative and free spirit" said Dougie on a sheeply tone. Karen eyed on him. It's no secret that Dougie had a crush on Marjorine since elementary school. Everybody knew, except by Marjorine since she's too oblivious to notice.

Dougie was friendzoned without even confessing yet!

"Oh, well...Kyle hasn't dated anyone for some months now" said Sheila remembering as she proceeded to enter to the kitchen as she's ordering the groceries on the lockers.

Ike's facial expression called the attention to his friends, more when a small smirk appeared. Tricia noticed but didn't asked until Karen noticed.

"What's with that face?" asked Karen to Ike.

"Karen..." called Tricia to the goth girl. But Ike calmed his girlfriend "Well..he's been acting funny lately, you know, talks a lot with someone at the mobile and text!"

"No way!" said Karen surprised "how comes we haven't seen him with anyone?"

"Is she real?" asked Dougie intrigued.

"Better be, come one Ike, tell us!" begged Tricia finally succumbing to the curiosity.

"Actually...I think she's a girl he's been talking to on Tinder" said Ike "days ago, the school principal left a voice message notifying that Kyle fainted and maybe he's involved with some online dangerous situation"

"...and what happened?" asked Tricia curious.

"Kyle just got too surprised by the girl giving him her mobile number" said Ike simple "at least wasn't his kidney again...or something worse"

"No, what happened with your parents and the voice message?" asked Dougie "did your parents talk to the principal or anything?"

"Oh, no. I deleted the message and I warned Kyle" said Ike "he calls her by mobile and anytime, mom would ask who's he talking to, we say it's our cousin Kyle"

Ike could see others faces cringing hard at the idea "and did she believe it?"

"Shockingly, yes" said Ike "at least Kyle hasn't said anything...weird or compromising"

"But...he met her on Tinder, right?" asked Dougie surprised taking a cookie "I mean, isn't Tinder being under investigation by those nudes suicide cases?"

"Oh, yeah I heard about that" said Karen remembering the news "I can't believe that Vampire guy did commit suicide by some...nude or something as lame as that"

"Those guys are so weird" said Tricia "how could you hang out with them? they're lame"

"Maybe that's why he committed suicide?" asked Dougie on a shrug.

"They're not so lame...sometimes" defended Karen "besides, Butters used to be one...and she never attempted suicide"

"Well, if don't count the time she jumped from a window due to sleep lack by those body shamming tweets" said Ike.

"Don't even remind me that" said Dougie "she's pressured by PC principal to work her hard! I nearly peed myself when I heard that"

"Anyway, that doesn't count at all to the case" said Karen

"Because no one sent nudes to her on her Tinder?" said Ike "I just hope Kyle is careful in Tinder and don't send nudes"

"WHAT? what? what?!"

"Oh, oh" said Ike to his friends.

"Kyle is using Tinder?!" asked Sheila alarmed and mad "that young man, he's in so much trouble when he gets home again!"

Then, the door was knocked and later opened by a rather drunk Gerald, followed by a goth boy on his mobile "Hey guys...did I miss something?"

"...Not much" said Tricia as Ike looked ashamed by his dad's drunkenness and his mother's tantrum.

"Hm...OK" said Firkle sitting near Karen "did you check the police cars near the neighborhood? it's seems to happen something"

"Really? what's up?" asked Ike as he watched the window curious.

"Apparently there's a dead police officer...and some other victim on the Tweak. Bros coffeehouse" said the goth as Tricia nearly dropped her mobile.

"What? at the Tweaks?!" asked Tricia shocked by a moment as she stood up "Oh god! Tweek! I gotta go!"

"Wait, Tricia!" called Ike while he, Dougie, Karen and Firkle run after Tricia who run through the door.

"Gerald, what the hell?! It's not even seven yet and you're drunk!"

"So-sorry Sheila, but...but it's the Danishes fault again"

"Don't blame the danishes by your trolling addiction, Gerald!"

* * *

"But why can't I call him?"

"Because you don't know him"

"But, brother! he's nice and also smart!"

"Listen to me, it's dangerous! didn't you tell me that some stranger on the app as well?"

"Yeah but...he's different! he's someone really nice!"

As both siblings argue, they didn't noticed a pair of eyes on them as they listened to them.

They didn't care about the argument nor the fact she blocked them. The fact that she blocked them meant she's not the next one...

Good for her and too bad for them.

But then, again...they could hear the news from Colorado.

...a dickpic suicide? how odd...they didn't even texted to South Park form months now...

Well, asides from some teen girl and a afro american man...

There's more to them than that...trashy town in Colorado.

However...

There's someone that called their attention.

That face again...they can't help but to feel some interest on that face as they could glare at it.

It's not a appealing interest as glaring an idol on TV...but a loathing interest on that face as if it's a insect you desire to smash hard with your shoe.

Maybe...they can get her...

* * *

Many people were gathering around the Tweak. Bros coffee house as the police and the ambulance were already there.

"What's happening?" asked a bystander.

"There's a death on the coffeehouse" said the other bystander as they recorded with their mobile everything.

"The paramedics said it's a heart attack" said an officer to the detective.

Just on that moment, Stan and the rest of the guys arrived to the place, panting by the run and the panic "W-what happen?"

"It seems someone died" said the mobile bystander.

"But who?" asked Kenny confused and worried.

"Where is Tweek?" asked Clyde confused.

The group felt the chill through their backs as they could hear Richard's crying "This is horrible! this is not happening!"

"Sw-sweety, calm down" said his wife sobbing as well.

"Over here please" gestured a officer to a familiar looking old man.

"Mr. Barbrady! what's going on?" called Stan to the former officer.

"Please, stay away, kid" said the officer serious while the old Barbrady turned to the teens.

"Kids...we're sorry" said Barbrady looking sad "I know...you guys, must remember her with all love and care, as the woman she's..."

"Mr. Babrady, we'll need you to give us your testimony since you're at the place when the incident happened" said the Detective Harris as an officer guide him to another place.

The gang stood cold in place, imagining the worst.

"T-thi-this, w-we don't know what's going on, fellas" tried to calm down Jimmy, who was worried as well.

"I can't believe it!" yelled Marjorine scared.

"...Oh fuck" said Kenny

"But who? when? how?" asked Kyle as Stan looked speechless.

Needless to say that if the gang seemed so worry, Craig by the other hand looked as if he's about to shit himself from the shock and drop dead any second.

"Detective!" called a police officer "the corpse is in the way to the morgue with Officer Ramirez's body as well"

"I see, and there's someone where who may had witnessed the incident?" asked Detective Harris.

"Apparently, the owners were on the storage room with some customer" said the officer "but we got three witnesses"

"Oh yeah, beside from ex Officer Barbrady, who else?" asked the detective.

"Why do you keep asking us about if she's with her mobile? like if would know she'd Tinder or anything"

"GH! Y-yeah, we don't know that! we only heard Mr. Barbrady scream and then Ms. Victoria was on the floor"

Following an officer with Barbrady, the figures from Teal and Bebe were revealed.

"Are you sure there's no dickpic on her mobile?" asked the officer again gaining the astounding look from both blonde teen girls and the ex officer "just making sure if it's another dickbox case"

"What the heck?" asked Bebe and Teal totally out of place.

"How the heck would we know that?!" asked Teal not getting the cohesion between the question and the situation.

"And why do you have tape on your crotch?" asked Bebe noticing the yellow warning tape coming out from his pants.

"It's protocol girls, just investigacion and safety measurements" said the officer as walking away.

Both blondes seemed more confused and awkwardly wanting to forget all, to just go home and pretend they didn't see nor hear that.

"Jesus Christ! we thought you're dead!" said Kyle getting closer as the rest got near.

"Tweek, girl! thank god!" Clyde instantly hugged his friend happy wiping his tears "we-we almost thought you're dead!"

"Wh-what!? why would I be dead!? I'm not dead, am I?" asked Teal scared to Bebe, who looked at Clyde upset.

"No, you're not!...and also, Clyde!" called Bebe to her boyfriend, who slowly let Teal go and seemed surprise to see Bebe there.

"Wh-Bebe? what are you doing here?" asked Clyde as Bebe seemed upset "I-I mean, Babe! thank god, you're alive to!"

"We thought you're dead! Mr. Barbrady said that" said Stan.

"I never said Tweek was dead" said the ex officer "I thought you knew Ms. Victoria, your former Principal died, so that's why I told you to-...Ok, now I get the mistake"

"But then why are your parents crying?" pointed Token as Nichole turned to see them.

"Well...they're worried about that this incident may damage the business"

Really? the business? that's what's more important to them?

"Thank god you two are ok!" said Marjorine hugging Teal "I was worry about you two!"

"Oh...Thanks, Butters" said Bebe surprised as Teal smiled.

"It's good to know you're ok" said Nichole happy seeing Teal fine and turned to Bebe "and...I could ask, why are you here?"

"Came by to take some coffee and snacks...also to talk" said Bebe.

"Please, Bebe, it's too much emotions for a day" said Teal nervously avoiding any eye contact.

Rising back the weird tension on the group, Marjorine sigh frustrated as she tried to calm down.

"Ok, that's it!" said Stan serious "what the fuck happened on the sleepover?"

"Did you lezzed out?" asked Cartman

"Lezzed out?" asked Marjorine as Kenny covered her ears.

"Cartman, what the fuck?" asked Kenny as Marjorine seemed confused.

"What? that's what girls do on sleepovers, no?" asked Cartman getting a astounding look from the girls, except from Marjorine, and rolled their eyes.

"We don't lezzed out, Cartman" said Nichole annoyed "none of us lezzed out"

"Then what the fucking hell is wrong with you girls?" asked Cartman pissed "I mean, even Heidi is getting all bitchy and it's worse than before that stupid sleepover happened!"

The girls seemed to tense more by the boys demand and only caused more nervousness on Teal.

"Well, if you want to know...lemme say that's not you guys business!" said Bebe defensive.

"Or maybe Tweek can delight us and tell us, I mean it happened on her house" said Cartman impatient.

Now, all eyes were on Teal.

"W-well-I mean, I..."

She only could tremble from the panic, trying to look away. Her breathing got quicker and irregular...

The look from all the people on her made her chest feel tighter and her heart pounded harder on her ears.

"W-eh-gh! I-I-! T-too much pressure! I-I ca-!" said Teal before tripping on the floor backwards, caught by Craig quickly.

"See?" asked Marjorine serious "why don't we just forget about it? it's not of our business"

"Not our business?" said Bebe serious as the boys only could hear "I'm just worry, OK? all the girls are backstabbing and bitching each other by this problem and you say it's not our issue?!"

"Yes, is not our business Bebe" said Nichole "and there's nothing to talk about"

"Just what the hell?" asked Bebe really confused "I can't believe you, girls"

As the police and the crowd began to leave, Teal sat up from the ground slowly as she regain her composure and stood up quickly as she could, noticing Craig's hands on her back "you really need to control your breathing and stuff, Tw-"

Her nose. There's blood coming out from it and Teal couldn't stop it.

"Here" Marjorine quickly gave her a handkerchief.

"N-not again" said Teal cutting her closeness with Craig before she heard aloud voice coming near.

"TWEEK!"

By surprise, Tricia run towards her and hugged her tight "Tr-tricia?!"

By the chance, Bebe got away from the group and went off.

"Wait! Bebe!?" Clyde noticed after a while and tried to call her back, the group couldn't go back to the main subject.

"Thank god you're OK!" said relieved the ginger haired girl to the teen "I thought you're dead"

"I-I'm not dead!" said Teal totally freaked out.

"I never said she's dead, just that there's another death" said Firkle coming closer with Karen, Dougie and Ike.

"What the fuck? Ike, what are you doing here?!" asked Kyle to his brother.

"What the fuck are YOU doing here?" asked Ike back.

"You should had been clear back there Firkle, we got Tricia all scared" said Karen to her friend as Kenny glared at the goth boy "Hi, brother! Hi, Butters!"

"H-hi, Karen, hi Dougie" greet Marjorine to the goth girl.

"Hi, Butters" greeted smiley Dougie, annoying Kenny.

"Hi, cutie pie!" called back at Karen who blushed as Kenny messed her hair "Firkle...Dougie"

"Hey" said both boys to Kenny.

"What are you doing here, Tricia?" asked Teal to the girl.

"I heard someone died and at the Tweak. Bros, I came here to check you out" said Tricia simple but not letting out the hug.

"T-tricia, I'm Ok" said the blonde waitress calming the ginger.

"I'm fine to, if you worried, thanks" said Craig looking at his sister, who just flipped the finger at him.

Craig just did the same.

"Well...so, since everything seems to be OK, kinda" said Marjorine as she began to walk away "see you, girls...fellas"

"Butters! wait!" called Kenny as Karen began to follow her brother, not before telling bye to the goth guy and take off. Firkle just smiled to Karen and walked away as he gestured her to text him later.

"Butters! Wait, came here and answer!" barked Cartman as Marjorine speed faster to avoid any interrogatory.

"Butters? wait? what's going on?" asked Dougie following Marjorine.

"Catman!" Stan followed the fat teen as Ike walked to Kyle.

"This is so messed up" said Ike not getting what's up "by the way, Kyle, mom is mad...I think you're grounded"

"What? why?" asked Kyle as he walked away with Ike, who waved to Tricia.

As Stan's gang went away, the other gang just remained in place as Tricia loss the grip with Teal.

"So...care to explain?" asked Token as Nichole walked to Teal.

"We can't explain anything, Token" said Nichole serious "we don't know anything..."

"W-w-well, this s-see-seems to l-leave us just a-as before, fellas" said Jimmy on a sigh.

"Well, we need to talk" said Nichole to Token, who gulp from the serious glare towards him "also...Tweek, you gotta talk to Craig?"

"Ta-talk?" asked Teal as Token walked with Nichole and Jimmy with Clyde seemed to be noticing the tension on the air.

There's only both and Tricia.

"Tricia...eh-eh, how about you go inside the coffeehouse and get some cupcakes?" asked Teal to Tricia.

"No, thanks...I'm not a kid, I'm thirteen years old" said Tricia serious as she looked Craig "so...you guys are gonna makeout?"

"Tricia!" strolled both teens to the ginger haired girl.

"Come on, I just ask!" said Tricia simple "I mean, Craig didn't come here just for nothing? you came to check on Tweek"

By the boy's side, he only could bite his tongue and look aside "I just came with the others here, nothing more"

"Yeah, right and I'm a gremlin" said Tricia sarcastically "just apologize to Tweek so you can be OK?"

"Why do I need to apologize? I didn't do anything wrong" said Craig frowning to Tricia "we broke up and that's it!"

"You always mess up thing, Craig" said Tricia serious.

"Tricia, he didn't do anything wrong" said Teal to Tricia on a sigh "just...things like this happens"

"...I don't get it" said Tricia confused to Teal "but why?"

"B-because sometimes...relationships...eh...changes" said Teal walking to Tricia "I-I'm sorry Ruby, but...things change"

"But Tweek, we...I thought...we're not gonna hang out ever again?" asked Tricia completely hurt as her voice cracked "w-we're supposed to be best friends, best in-laws, we're family...!"

"W-we can still be friends" said Teal trying to reassure the ginger haired girl.

"But you're gonna be a Tucker someday" said Tricia "I had all pictured on my head, what changed? I'm sure Craig can help or solve it!"

"Ruby...I't-it's not simp-"

"Tweek" called again a deep voice.

Craig.

"Craig, let's not talk this now, maybe later" said Teal nervous as Tricia looked crashed.

"No, as Nichole said, we need to talk now" said Craig serious. He had it.

It's time to talk now.

"What are yo-?"

"I'd it, Ok? I want to talk for real now"

"Craig, n-"

"I need to know...what's going on? what's the matter?!"

"Craig, I'm fi-"

"Don't lie to me, Ok! I know you're not fine"

"There's nothing wrong? I don't get why you're al-"

"Nothing wrong? Since when nose bleeding and taking pills are nothing?!"

"You're what?" asked Tricia worried to Twila "Tweek, are you sick?"

"N-no, I'm fin-" lied again Teal as Craig pulled the handkerchief from her hands, filled with blood.

"THIS is NOT Ok!" remarked Craig showing the piece of cloth.

He's having it...all those weird things going on with her and now the fact that she may be sick...this was really killing him.

"Twe-"

"I JUST CAN'T DO IT, OK?!" yelled Teal to Craig "I...you don't get it and I'm not ready to talk about it and-and...I'm afraid!"

"Afraid? afraid of what?" asked Craig getting closer to Teal "Tweek?...please, what's wrong? are you ill? please..."

"I..."

He didn't understand but he didn't give a shit anymore, he just wanted to know what's the matter, what's going on with her, what are those questions that stir on her blonde paranoid head as she pulled her sleeves and her blouse while her breathes grew wider and agonizing.

He wanted to calm her down... He wanted to exorcise the demons from her mind and past...

"Tweek?" called again Craig "Tweek! Please, tell me"

"I can't! I can't tell you! I know I must but I can't say it! I can't do this to you!" said Teal gripping her blonde locks and pulling them.

"Do what? What can't you tell me?!" asked Craig desperate taking the blonde's hands firmly and faced her "Just say it, Tweek! what's the problem!?"

"IDON'TLOVEYOUANYMORE,OK?!" said Teal loud and trembling with tears on her blue eyes.

She looked down and tried to turn around but Craig's grip didn't loss.

"...I don't believe you" said Craig in disbelief "I don't believe that, you're lying"

"I-I'm telling the truth! GH!" groan Teal trying to let herself free from the grip.

"No! Look at me" ordered Craig while his hands held Twila, who fought his grip "I want you to look at me and repeat that!"

He cupped Teal's face and forced her to look at his strong icy green eyes.

"Craig..."

"Do it and then...I'll believe you"

He won't believe it. He won't believe that she's stopped loving him. It hurts so bad.

To have her so close to him and he couldn't kiss her or hug her tight.

To feel again her smooth breath over his neck while they cuddle, the warm kisses on his face, the tenderness from her arms around his neck...her voice saying 'I love you' or 'my love' or even his name on a loving way.

To wants to recognize the beauty and not that paranoid mask.

This was hurting as bad as a dagger carving down through it his heart.

Even Tricia could feel the emotions flowing on the air. She let a gasp when from sudden, Teal kissed Craig on the lips.

He's caught by surprise for a second, before being able to reciprocate the action with fervour passion, a hunger kiss from a longing desire he tried to not tell but won't let be denied.

As his arms wrapped her waist closer to him and feel the tears from her cheeks on his face while her arms pulled his neck closer as they kissed.

Those pure lips, sweet and marvelous flavored lips.

Those rosey soft latte flavoured lips that he always trusted with her words and he teased with his bites.

Tricia was about to smile when she noticed Teal cutting the kiss as she tried to get away from Craig.

He felt cold and loveless.

"No...don't..." said Craig not letting his arms loose from her and rested his face on her shoulder

"...please Craig..."

His eyes burned...

"Please, I...I love you"

"Craig...please...no" begged Teal on a sob as she pushed Craig away "I...I can't do th-this, we can't"

"Yes, we can"

"No...no, it-it's over...Craig"

As if those words were the key, Craig's arms began to lose strength and Teal got herself free from the painful kiss.

"T-tweek..." Tricia only could watch as Teal turned her eyes from Craig and looked at her with pain and hurt "I...I thou-"

"I'm s-so sorry Ruby...bu-but I can't do that" she forced a smile on her face before she covered her face with her bandaged hands and runaway.

As Craig, just stood there while Teal runaway as her demons haunted her.

He wanted her. He...love her, need her and want her...

But he guessed those would be his unsatisfied undisclosed desires in his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Catatonic, laying in his bed contemplating the depths of his ceiling, lost in an aimless stare into the lamp and posters above.

A silent sob, every few minutes a single tear runs down his face, he can't tell if he's crying or it's just the reaction from a dry sore eye trying not to blink. He feels them cross his face and dry up in them.

He turns his head towards his mirror, gets up, walks to it and gives a glance of what has become of himself.

His heart was wounded. Yeah, it's his heart fatally wounded and it's really hard to hide and yet difficult to show.

Even to himself. He felt his chest tight, oppressive and even stiff. It’s like dragging round a massive stone on his heart, holding him back and weighing him down.

Having this invisible weight on him, always trying to fight the exhaustion. It's too much though for Craig, so his bed provides a safe and wonderful relief since last friday until now after his talk with Teal.

It felt to him as if anything he must do took extra effort on doing it, because he felt his world is so far away, and emotions rarely make it through the void either so he's numb and distant.

His whole world crashed around him, as his tears do as well. This was the worst day of his life, every single day.

It feels like everything’s falling apart and worthless even if it’s not.

His pride was wounded, his ego. His world was grey. It’s like a grey veil covering his eyes.

He only can see a grey huge gap distance between himself and the world. He cannot see any tangible future, so there is a feeling of hopelessness.

He needs time, he needs a hug, he needs someone to hold him, to tell him that everything's going to be okay, he needs.

...he needs her...

"Craig, Tricia! time to get up!" called his mother from the kitchen.

He didn't want to eat nor move.

He's a lifeless human.

"Craig...hey" called a female voice from the door. He didn't need to turn his eyes to recognize that's Tricia "Craig, mom is calling us for breakfast"

"I'm not hungry" said Craig simple with his monotone voice "I won't go to school today"

"That's what you said the last four days, mom is not buying that crap again" said Tricia to her brother "I'm going down..."

Craig just flip her as she did the same as he groan. 

To start the day out, he's gonna push all his pain down to his ankles and mask his emotions, which takes often lots of energy to prevent people from realising how he's actually feeling. 

That's basically himself everyday.

"Craig! dude!"

"What the fuck? Clyde?" Craig yelled from his room as he heard his friend downstairs.

"I came so we can walk to school man, we've not seen you in days man!" said Clyde outside as Craig started to get dressed without much hurry.

"I don't think we should bother him, Clyde" said Token low.

"No, I'm...fine" said Craig as he finished to comb his hair before covering it with his blue chullo "besides, I need to get to study for the project for today"

"Yeah man, it's finally over" said Token on a sigh "you wouldn't believe the shit Cartman had bugged Nichole with"

"I can't imagine the torture" said Clyde on a seriously worried tone "Cartman is really a pain in the ass"

"Ok, ready" said Craig as he came out from his bedroom dressed and exit his house, without taking breakfast.

"What about your breakfast, dude?" asked Clyde looking really sad.

"You came to eat on my house or what?" asked Craig monotone as always "I'm not hungry anyway..."

"I told you to eat" said Token to Clyde.

"No, already ate" said Clyde worried "I'm just worried about my best friend/brother from another mother's health!"

"...what kind of bond is that?" asked Craig cringing.

"You are mean" said Clyde upset.

On the way, they met Bebe and Nichole, who went straight to hug and kiss their boyfriends.

He didn't talk but just waved to them as they got closer. He's quiet all the way to the bus stop as the others talked non stop, gathering Jimmy on the way and Jason with Scott as Red was holding Kevin's arm happy.

He used to feel happy by his friend's love life. All the drama Clyde had to go through to finally drop words to Bebe and her accepting him, and Token with Nichole's love story after the breakup, it's satisfying to see his friends finally happy.

However, he can't help but feel frustrated and jealous. All that he once had with Teal, was gone, and he hated that so much and only could sigh trying to contain the sadness from this morning.

He didn't want to be called 'pussy' by his dad again.

That's life. It goes on and you must keep moving...

He's gonna live now keep moving as life goes on without Teal.

* * *

"But mom, listen to me please!"

"No buts! Kyle, I'm serious here!"

"Internet is a dangerous place, son"

"Look who's talking"

"Kyle Broflovski, look who you're talking your sass to!"

On the Broflovski's, the breakfast time turned into a debate war.

"Kyle, you can't use Tinder to meet some girl" said Gerald to Kyle "haven't you seen the news? people are dying by some online psychopath!"

"Dad, I'm not talking to any psychopath" said Kyle annoyed "I'm not sending no picture and she hasn't neither"

"Kyle, don't answer us back! and it's settled! no mobile until this subject is settle!" said Sheila serious.

"This is so unfair!" jumped Ike annoyed "Kyle can't be grounded by this!"

"Ike, don't interfere" said Gerald serious.

"And you can't tell us about internet safety, dad!" argued back Kyle as Ike frown at their parents.

"What? what? what?!" shouted Sheila "That's it, you're getting so grounded!"

Kyle just stood up and walked out as Ike sat there, looking at his parents. As Sheila walked to the bedroom mad, Gerald sat on his place rubbing his nose.

Ike just looked at his dad upset "Dad...you can't be serious"

"Of course I'm!" said Gerald serious "Ike, it's dangerous! Tinder is a crazy place now!"

"But dad, you never know if Kyle is chatting with some psychopath!" said Ike defensive "Kyle is chatting with a girl from New Jersey and so far I've seen, both are pretty nic-"

"New Jersey!? Like hell he's gonna do it!" shouted Gerald "Ike, you don't know how dangerous i-!"

"I know! Kyle and I know that there's dangerous people on internet and we know how to be aware of them!" argued back Ike upset.

"What would you and your brother know?!" asked mad Gerald.

"Because we live with you!"

Ike took his backpack and left a stunned Gerald on the table.

He couldn't help but feel a chill going through his back.

He remembered how he gleefully posts rude comments to young girls, and women in general, to harass just for the pleasure of humiliating others and to feel when he used to bully as a kid.

But the thought about Kyle being exposed to those people really gives him a bitter taste on his mouth and feel the fear. Knowing that people had caused people to suicide by the power of dicks...

He'd used dick's power to troll around but the memory from Freja Ollegard commiting suicide again in his head, only make him scared. He'd no intentions of killing people, he's just making fun! but some psychopath was killing people with dicks...

Killing children!

Ike was right, he's a monster...

He still remember the look on Kyle and Ike's faces.

Sheila took months to forgive him for being a troll and now he's trying to stay away from those things. Ike still held some resentment by using him as cover up and Kyle felt ashamed that he caused a gender war in his school.

They...didn't have sense of humor.

"God...what should I do?" said Gerald completely lost.

As the Jew lawyer sunk into his guilt, Kyle walked to the bus stop cussing no-stop as he didn't seem to notice he's followed by his brother.

"I can't believe this! This is insane!"

"Dad is a fucking hypocrite asshole" said Ike folding his arms in anger.

"Ike, gosh! you really need to watch y-wait, you know what? forget it, say it!" said Kyle done as both brothers got into the bus.

"Hi Jew bros" greeted Cartman as Ike flip his finger to the fat teen "damn...hanging out with a Tucker has turned him into a jerk"

"What about us being jerks?" asked suddenly Craig getting into the bus with the rest of teens.

"He just said how cute is that Tricia and Ike are together" said Kenny from the front seat with Marjorine sleeping on his shoulder.

"Yeah...they look so cute as a dead snail" said Cartman getting a upset glare from Craig.

"Just shut up, fatass" said Kyle from his seat together with David.

"I don't give a shit, until Ike doesn't do anything stupid to Tricia" said Craig simple sitting on the usual empty spot, near his gang.

"She sure looks tired" said David seeing Marjorine peacefully sleeping on Kenny's shoulder.

"I don't think I've ever seen her this rela-!" Kenny was interrupted by Marjorine's sudden jump "Gosh, that almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Whoa, geez, no more Uncle Budd!" jumped Marjorine a bit disorientated "Wh-what? where am I?"

"You're in the bus...relax, there's no perv sicko here" said Kenny hugging her shoulders and rubbing her cheeks sweetly "Buttercup, you look tired..."

"Yeah...Token kept me up all night long" said Marjorine to Kenny as Cartman chuckles.

"Damn, Token, damn!" said Clyde sitting next to Bebe.

"S-sure Token ha-has the stamina for that w-work" said Jimmy as Craig and Kyle laugh.

Kenny only could glare to the boys as a chuckle threatened to escape. Marjorine didn't get much what's so funny.

Gosh, she's a pure cinnamon roll covered with butterscotch in his Princess Kenny anime world version. He only could nose nuzzle her as he pulled her closer.

Marjorine chuckles as the others only smiled or kept laughing at the joke. Except for Cartman who was gagging on the backseat.

And Craig who only focused on his mobile.

"Token Black, get your chocolate bar away from my Buttercup!"

"Fuck off, dude!" said Token as Nichole only could laugh at her boyfriend "anyway...good that the project is over"

"Yeah, finally" said Nichole relieve "this is the worse project I had worked on"

"Yeah...philosophy sucks" said Craig checking his mobile "And working with the fatass is a hell"

"Hey!" barked Cartman upset.

"Whatever, better than maths" commented Clyde.

"Agree" added Craig.

"H-hey...wh-where is Tweek?" asked Jimmy looking around the bus "S-she's su-supposed to check th-the project"

"Oh right" said Clyde looking around "guess she's sick or something..."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go by her house and lead some notes" said Token simple "but...she should be coming to class, I mean, the project is a duo grade?"

"I-I know right?" asked Jimmy.

"Come one guys, don't worry, I'm sure all will be fine" said Marjorine half sleep as she yawns.

"Whatever, I only want this project to be over and to have an A" said Token sitting next to Nichole.

"Of course we will, we'll succeed!" said Marjorine more enthusiast but still resting her head on Kenny's shoulder "I'm the 'Succ' in 'succeed' on our group project"

Indeed to say that the group nearly fall from their seats by the blonde girl's sleepy words-as Kenny got a sly look from Clyde and Cartman "Arh! suck my dick!"

"Cartman, he's talking to you"

"Fuck you, Clyde!"

Meanwhile, Kyle and Ike only could slightly laugh as they saw the blonde and brunette teens laughing at Cartman and how Jimmy talked to Timmy about the project.

"Hey...where is Stan?" asked Kyle noticing his missing friend.

"He said he's going to go early to help Wendy on some speech or whatever" said Kenny checking his mobile as Cartman only groan.

"I bet they're banging hardcore" said Clyde as Bebe only slap his arm.

"I-I ag-agr-gree" chuckled Jimmy.

"Timmy!" yelled Timmy from the backseat.

Kyle only could sigh upset and watched the window as Ike texted with Tricia, who was sitting just some seats forward than them. He only would chuckle on how cute was to see Ike head-over-heels by the Tucker's daughter.

But also had troubles by that as he had a long talk with Craig. Craig being seriously naggy about if Ike ever tries anything on Tricia, he would beat the shit out of Ike and kick him back to Canada through the wall.

It's funny to see Craig all dumb trying to protect his sister. To be honest, he should be the one to complain by Tricia making Ike sailor mouth's worse.

But hey, Ike is a pre teenager and Tricia as well. They know what to do.

"If...you want, you can use my mobile" said Ike on a thought "but remember, no sexting or stuff"

"It's OK, Ike..." said Kyle on a small chuckle "I...I can ask Stan for help on this one"

"How can he help you? I mean, mom is gonna make sure you don't use Tinder" said Ike worried.

"Well...we're not just using Tinder, I got her mobile and stuff" said Kyle on a thought "I can try to call her but...mom would know I'm calling outtown"

"Hmmm..." Ike didn't know what to say at all.

Maybe Stan was the only one who could help Kyle on this one.

* * *

"Oh...Stan...ah!"

Wendy bite her lips as she felt her boyfriend's hands on her waist as his tongue played on her neck.

"Yeah, you like that?"

Yeah, they're preparing a speech...

"W-I 'm supposed to do a speech" said Wendy as her mind went aloof.

"I...D-do you want me to sto-?" Stan couldn't finish his sentence as Wendy pulled the boy into her lips.

_Flashback_

_Sure, they're going to write a speech about the weird Tinder-suicide phenomenon that PC Principal had asked for awareness._

_At first Wendy was a bit unsure how to speak up about the subject since it's recent and also there's no details about the cases but the Tinder accounts and the dickpics...but well, she's not a simple girl._

_She used to be a white hacker...maybe she could use some power?_

_But anyways, the subject was delicate and also to hear that Kyle was using Tinder worried her._

_Kyle was a nice guy and he's her boyfriend's best friend and that meant that anything that happened to Kyle, affected Stan and her, so she didn't want to make a huge drama over Tinder since that would fuel the students curiosity over Tinder or may cause paranoia between the students._

_These cases reminded her about the previous school gossip website that caused some students to attempt suicide or war between others._

_A fucking rat...literally._

_But anyway...Stan as a good boyfriend-and after trying hard to not being a scumbag to Wendy-he offered himself to help her over and collect some info for the speech. They're about to write down the info and the recent cases but, after some chit chat, trying to find more info about the subject and talk about Kyle's case, they started to go off subject as they began flirting between work._

_"God, this is so difficult" said Wendy rubbing her temples._

_This subject was really out from her league and the fact that school didn't cared much about this, made her feel hopeless._

_"You know Wendy, I don't normally consider this kind of stuff, every drama, every tragedy, every absurd event that happens in this town...But you're passionate about it, I see you trying to make a change for the better of this school. And I know...you can do it. I'm proud of you."_

_"...thank you, Stan" Wendy looks at him with a compassionate gaze._

_She continues reading the gathered information. After a few minutes, she notices Stan is also reading some of the gathered info, looking tired after hours of googling researches about sexuality, psychology and mental health. He might be struggling to understand the subject, so she offers him help with explaining. She gets up from her seat and walks over to Stan._

_"Any help?" asked Wendy._

_"N-no! nothing" said Stan as he blushes "I mean, I'm trying to find any connection between sexuality and...this?"_

_"Oh, that may actually be useful" said Wendy smiling "maybe there's a interaction between the relationship needs, psychological manipulation and maybe a new grooming level"_

_"Ehe...yeah, that's what I'm...saying" chuckles Stan nervously._

_As she was explaining the subject, Stan was struggling to understand anything. The smell of her hair, the softness of her skin, her beautiful face... He can't concentrate._

_His hands are getting warm and sweaty, his breathing is faster and deeper, his legs feel heavy. Did she just...sit on his lap? Wendy just keeps explaining the subject like nothing's happening._

_After a few minutes, she notices a small lump pressing against her. Maybe she's sitting too close to the edge of the seat? She tries to move a little more to the center of the seat, realizing instantly what the lump was just as Stan reacts with a sharp muffled "Umph"._

_Wendy giggles, closes the book and gives Stan a long kiss, caressing his hair._

_"Wendy... what if they see us?"_

_"We're alone in this library"_

_A small break from studying the depths of the human mind to study the depths of each other, not yet quite too literally.  Wendy grabs Stan's hand and drags him to the janitor's closet._

_They haven't seen him for a while, maybe Mr. Venezuela is not coming to work today._

_Perfect._

_In the darkness of the dank corners of the closet, they reach out for each other and start playing with their own wetness._

_End of flashback_

And hell, they're having a good time.

They only separate for Stan to take off his belt and let his manhood free from the tight cloth and Wendy to gain some air back, as she laid her back on the closet's boxes.

Oh yeah, the time starts now...

She could feel him inside and she's completely going nuts!

"Oh wow Stan!...You're so hard.. .and long..."

"Wendy...You're so wet. Oh my gosh!"

"Nhg! Ah, Stanley, you're so good!"

The hormones and the heat were doing their thing on the couple.

"Wendy, yes...oh yes!" moan Stan as he thrust harder "I wonder why you're cold though..."

"Cold?" asked Wendy on a moment as her mind kept a reasoning level still awake.

The light was turned on and surprised both teens in the warehouse, revealing that both are fucking the opposite ends of a used mop.

"Oh shit!" yelled both teens.

While indifferent to the situation, the janitor Venezuela takes out a rag and a glass cleaner spray, and walks away giving zero fucks about the situation.

That man has surely seen some shit.

"Oh m-Oh my god!" Wendy desperately tries to cover herself with her coat "This is so embarrassing!"

"What? Marsh! Testaburger! I thought I asked for you two t-" called the principal as he walked by pass the closet and saw the couple's awkward scene.

Normally, a principal would stroll them both or even expelled them by this shameful action.

However, we're talking about PC principal so the only thing he thought was...

"You better have sign a consentment form" said serious the principal as he pulled off his sunglasses.

As for Stan, he's a nervous statue on his place with open shirt and down pants until pukes on the floor

"Yo no limpiare eso" said the janitor completely disgusted.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'no' and I want both of you in my office NOW!" shouted PC principal completely upset as he walked away.

"Damn it!" Stan only could complain as he kicks the janitor's bucket.

"Let's get covered before the students com-" said Wendy quickly when she spotted an shadow near the door.

"Stan? why are your pants down?" asked Marjorine as Cartman can't hold the laughter any longer and let himself on the ground.

"Jesus Christ! you two really are working on that speech!" laugh Cartman.

"OH FUCK!" yelled Stan covering his crutch as Wendy screamed covering her bra.

As the couple tried hard to settle themselves and avoid anymore unwanted attention, the students were starting to enter the school and some can't help but to see the scene of Stan trying to help covering Wendy's bra as his pants kept falling down.

"I-I got-gotta say, this r-re-really turned on something sp-spee-speechless" jokes Jimmy making Craig and Clyde laugh.

"This goes to instagram" said Craig taking some pictures.

"Shut up, damn it!" shut Stan as he pulled up his pants "besides, you and Tweek did IT on Wendy's bathroom on the latest party!"

"You two what?!" barked Wendy to Craig "Gosh! my bathroom was a disorder and all messy!"

"Oh my lord, this is epic" chuckles Kenny pulling out mobile and record.

"Oh my god...that's our place!" called out Clyde shocked.

"Clyde!" snapped Bebe.

"Damn, that's some white people shit, we're out" Token walked away as Nichole covered her eyes from the shameful display from the PC teen boy and the class president.

"Bebe, help me!" begged Wendy as Bebe looked shocked.

"What can I do?!" yelled Bebe as Clyde got the chance to escape from the scene "Clyde, wait!"

"Fuck sake, Kenny put down that camera and help me!" shouted Stan as Kenny kept recording.

Kyle walks by "Guys, I need yo-! Shit dude! what the fuck?!"

* * *

Rock and punk music.

Cigarettes smoke danced with the music.

"So in the end was the former principal, Victoria who died?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, all that happened on the Tweak. Bros...so dull" said Firkle smoking deeper from his cigar.

"No way..." said Pete "and how did she died?"

"Maybe devil claimed for her soul loud enough to take her" said Henrietta inhaling from her cigarette "I mean...do you remember when she thought we're vampires? that single minded conformist"

"Ugh, don't make me remember that" said Pete as Michael cringe "I don't want to be related to those weirdos anyway"

"Yeah, working with Mike on that occasion only made me hate more vampires and halloween" said Pete on a cringe "and Edgar Allan Poe"

"Yeah...what a downer" said Michael.

"Anyway...I still can't understand why I hung out with them" said Karen on a annoyed sigh, pulling her black gown with a long white collar to her knees.

"Those were other times, now you're not a conformist..." said Firkle as Michael nod.

"Totally" said Henrietta "also...it's better this way"

"Yeah"

Another silence, only filled by the music coming from the speakers, displaying Paramore, some Linkin Park, The Cure, Lacuna Coil, Ozzy Osbourne, Krypteria and The Birthday Massacre.

"Did you know one vamp guy killed himself last week?" asked Michael serious.

"Really? wow...no way" said Henrietta.

"Yeah, it's on the news and all" said Karen serious "and they confused them with goths and later with emos...such a crap"

"No way" said Pete cringing "such conformist ignorance"

"Anyway...police didn't do much about Miss. Victoria's case since it's not a dickbox suicide case" said Karen gaining a weird glare from the other goths "I know, right? police are so useless"

"Agree" said Firkle finishing his cigar before Henrietta shared a cigarette to him and the girl.

"So...that coffeehouse is open still?" asked Pete "I would kill to get a coffee now"

"Totally" said Karen simple looking at him "I think it's open, since the police said there's no case...the coffeehouse is still open and functioning"

"Take coffee where our former principal was found dead days ago?" asked Michael exhaling some smoke "that's way so dull and fucked up...I'm in, guys"

"Me too" said Henrietta as she stood up with the other goths "let's go, this place is boring anyway"

"Good that Kenny is here and that his shift is afternoon" said Karen as Firkle turned off his cigarette.

"I'll ask a hot black coffee...to bitter my heart from the world's ignorance and pain" said Firkle.

"Maybe you can get a muffin for the Mercy, Michael?" asked on a mockery manner Henrietta, only gaining a tongue click from the curly haired goth leader.

Michael couldn't help but to chuckle on the idea.

Michael often hang out with them and seldom got to meet some girl.

Love sure was really brief and meaningless, according to him. Most would try to change him, calling him emotionally distant, they would suffocate him on his space or they're not his type. That Michael was dating a girl and what a girl.

However, the texts with 'Mercedes' in secret were just confusing him. Maybe this was love? Or maybe it's just the soon to be the failure? He hasn't introduce her to them yet. They only know she's a good dancer and an wild girl but not a typical blonde airhead chick that most people think of.

By the other hand, Henrietta had had some shitty guys but never introduced them to the guys since they're not 'the nonconformist type you like' and often would be some douchebag they had to pay a visit with some gasoline and lighters.

Love can be a conformist thing but sometimes, it's accepted.

Only if it doesn't fuck with them, otherwise you're dead conformist bullcrap.

To Pete, love was some trouble shit that conformists would give their entire life to get and it's really ephemeral as life itself.

Or at least that's what Henrietta, Firkle and Pete think.

Love has many meanings and paths...

And for Karen, love was her exit to her life. Which were her new home with Kenny and next to her friends. But her heart, her cute heart beats for someone special that gave her hope on life aside from her family.

Someone who would never see her, which fueled her inner pain and sorrow.

"Here it's" said Karen pointing to the place.

"...Very conformist looking place" said Michael "but...if someone died here, it makes it dull and really freaky"

"...I want to feel the dullness and freakyness from inside" said Pete moving his long bang for his face.

"Just as I wish to feel my enemy's heart as I carve them with my hands" said Firkle as Karen walked into the coffeehouse.

As the group entered to the shop, the group groan at the 'no smoking' sign.

"Welcome to Tweak. bros. How may we serve you?" asked Richard with his smooth smile.

"Five black coffees" said Henrietta serious.

"Can I get a chocolate muffin?" asked Karen simple "I didn't take breakfast"

"Alright, coming!" Richard turned to his wife as they sat back on their table.

"So...what do you think?" asked Karen to the gang.

"Besides from the cringing feeling about you eating a chocolate muffin?" asked sarcastically Henrietta "it's...different"

"Whatever..." said Michael looking around "I can feel the energy here, death's footprints here"

"Beside, Benny's banned us after the waitress kept nagging our presence" said Pete on a gump "those posers and their rules..."

"Totally" said Karen on a smile as Firkle internally chuckles at the McCormick's posture.

"...Did you really not ate this morning?" asked Firkle to Karen raising his eyebrows.

"Nah...just wanted a muffin, Tweek's pastries are nice" said Karen on a shrug "besides, taking the same order as you would make me a non conformist conformist"

"Wow...that's so nonconformist" said Firkle surprised "that's a nice move"

"You sounded like Dougie"

"Fuck..."

"Order served!"

Richard's voice called the goths attention, as they could see that they had to pick up.

"I'm on it" said Pete on a groan standing up and walking to the countertable.

"I'm going to, I'm gonna order something else too" said Michael simple.

At that moment, when both goth boys stood on front of the countertable, they didn't expect to meet a young figure.

But from both, Pete was who seemed to be caught off guard by them.

He'd met beauty.


	10. Chapter 10

A golden hair as sunlight; bright as the dawn, styled into a messy bun, decorating as a portray to her pale porcelain skin.

On that face..

'The face that launched a thousand ships', such as the "Nicean barks" of the poem.

A beautiful princess who represented the soul to ancient Greeks, and the very soul of "regions which are Holy Land".

An imp portraying life's beauty.

He felt as if he's on some idyllic paradise full of fragrant flowers, fantastic trees, and a "River of Silence".

Within her deep abysmal eyes like the midnight sky like the end of days and nights. With no stars or moon to keep the darkness away from him. But yet, he wouldn't close his dark brown eyes away from them.

And while her slim and petite figure was covered by some conformist clothes and an apron.

As beauty and passionate nature melt within her, he notices her dark bags under her eyes and the brief return of color to her cheeks, as if her soul fight to keep into the vessel, repeatedly shows signs of reviving as she twitches and breaths, before relapsing into apparent rigid nerve.

Her aura and her supernatural shade kept him from breathing. He wouldn't move or turn his face, even if the store or the world was falling down above him.

A young woman, that he may describe as "the queenliest dead that ever died so young", quoting Edgar Allan Poe.

He's not a religious person but...she looked divine as a worshipful...

A Goddess

Oh, no way...

"H-here they're...five black coffees, no sugar and a chocolate muffin" greeted Teal with her melancholic voice and nervous twitch "Tha-that would be ten dollars a-and fifteen cents"

That mystic voice. Damn, was this how Morella captured men? This girl. No, mystic creature was enchanting him strongly by first glare...

He would name the mystic deity Helen due to her charming power, to be the most beautiful woman who ever lived. But he can't since her name has already been given.

And that mystic creature was-according to he ID-'Teal Tweak'.

"Always...has a L, either way" thought loud Pete without much thinking, not catching what Teal just said.

"E-excuse me?" asked Teal puzzled.

"...No way" said Michael looking at Pete's astonished face "No...fucking way"

"Oh Jesus! Do-don't tell me that! Did we got it wrong?! Or did you mean the price!?" Teal nervously left the order on the counter as she checked the bill "Oh, I'm s-sorry! this is too much pressu-!"

"We ordered that" said Michael turning his attention back to Teal as he took the order "you really are a over thinking conformist"

"Gah!"

"Hey...what's up with the coffees?" asked Henrietta walking to the counter "move it, blonde conformist! coffee is simple!

"Hello, everything OK here?" asked Richard appearing from behind, surprising Teal.

"GAH!"

"Now, Tweek, you're giving our customers problems?"

"N-no!"

"It's OK" said Pete simple.

"...Ha?" asked Henrietta surprised by her friend's attitude.

"We got the order, everything is OK" said Pete pointing the order on Michael's hands.

He's lost into the bluish abysmal from Teal's nervous glare as her band aided hands shake suddenly.

"...OK, it's nice to know my dear daughter is handling the family's business" said Richard with his soft voice "remember to treat well the customers, Tweek...keep it good"

"Y-yes, sir"

As the older man walked away, Michael and Henrietta looked puzzled to Pete's blushing face as if the red dyed hair goth had turned into a Emo and started changing voices as a possessed doll.

"Tweek?" asked Karen "what are you doing here?"

"GH? I-I should ask the same" said Teal nervous as she looked around "D-don't tell me that they send you here to spy on me?!"

"...Eh,no...I just came here to take a coffee" said Karen "And why aren't you in classes?"

"Nevermind guys, let's go" said Pete turning his eyes away as he walked to the table with the other goths "And thanks...eh, Teal...Tweek?"

Teal, only sank on her shoulders nervous as she kept working.

At the table, Pete just sat and started drinking the hot bitter drink without much importance while he checked his mobile. Another text from his parents and some from Stan asking what's up.

Took him awhile to notice that Michael, Henrietta, Firkle and Karen were looking at him.

"What?"

"Man, what was that just now?" asked Firkle.

"Yeah man, no way you got all conformist" said Michael frowning.

"What? no way I'm conformist" said Pete offended feeling his cheeks all red.

"Then what happened out there?" asked Karen simple. But by her glare, seems as if she knew the answer.

To her dislike.

"What do you mean? I don't get what are you guys calling me conformist for now!"

Henrietta narrowed her eyes to Pete, who didn't move or gestured any emotion by the goth girl's look. Then, she turned her eyes to the counter table darting her grey glare to Teal, who was cleaning some mugs "Hey...Karen, you know that girl, right? the blonde girl with Parkinson"

"Yeah...she's my friend's sister in law, well, no she's his ex" said Karen biting her lip "she's dating Craig Tucker for years, but they recently broke up"

"I see...the Fucker's ex-girlfriend" said Michael listening as Pete just drank his coffee, not paying attention taking his coffee looking at Teal from afar "her coffee is good"

"She doesn't seem to be a common conformist" said Henrietta "she's more like a different conformist, which makes her a non conformist"

"Well, she's chill when Craig is around or her group"

"Conformist" said Michael.

"But..." continued Karen taking a piece from the muffin "According to Tricia, she can be really fatalist most of the time"

"Well, the world is fucked up" said Michael.

"But she's a total fatalist" said Firkle "I don't mean like 'life is shit' kind of fatalist but 'The government wants to hunt me down and carve my organs' kinda fatalist and is really annoying"

"Damn" said Pete curious "that's...something"

"However, she can be really hardcore and kickass" rescued Karen simple "I mean, she's a different person with plenty eccentricities..."

"Like what?" asked Michael.

"Well, she stopped the president from tweeting shit to North Korea"

"How? sending cupcakes to North Korea?" asked sarcastically Michael.

"...kinda...Oh! and she stood up for Stan and the gang and pointed a bazooka to Steven Spielberg in their efforts to stop Raiders of the Lost Ark being remastered"

"Very conf-wait, what?" asked Henrietta surprised as Michael laid his back on the seat.

"And fought against Shub-Niggurath and stopped the police from feeding more Afro Americans to them" added Karen remembering those tails from her brother/guardian angel.

She's not dumb to still believe that Mysterion and Kenny were different people.

"You're kidding" said Firkle turning to his girlfriend "no way, she beat down a Lovecraftian God and lives on as if it's nothing at all"

"That's so nonconformist" said Pete quietly "she works here as nothing and cool with it...damn"

And looking Teal from afar.

* * *

 

"...And that's why 'Policraticus' is a great analogy to our government" concluded Cartman.

"Cartman, that's not what we concluded" said Nichole "you can't talk about Mr. Garrison and the book at the same time"

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I think my mind can give a better conclusion about the book" said Cartman serious.

"Goddamnit fatass" groan Token "I swear that if Nichole gets an F for his fault, I'm seriously gonna kick his ass"

Kenny only could rub his nose trying to avoid cringing. Stupid Stan and his wiener, now he didn't have Wendy to work on the last details for the essay, he's gonna fail.

"You look upset" said Marjorine to Kenny worry.

"I'm fine...just a bit bored" said Kenny.

The blonde girl smiled as she lead her head to his shoulder, turning her eyes to him "class hasn't started yet, we can...have some time?"

Kenny only could chuckle "Have some time?"

"I don't know...maybe we can hang out, and well, I may need to text Dougie after classes about postponing the Chaos and Disarray meeting " suggested Marjorine.

"Why him?" asked Kenny slyly jealous.

"I haven't hang out with him lately, he's my friend after all" said Marjorine simple "but first...let me give some love to my favorite person in the world"

Marjorine surprised Kenny with a tight hug and a kiss on his lips, as she later rested her chin on his shoulder while she smiled.

That innocent and cute smile.

She's really lovely, she's the sweetest thing in the whole world, right?

He wonders, how did a poor white trash as him got a girl like her on his side.

Also a very famous celebrity in the nation of Mexico, Imaginationland's great savior, a great dancer, good student and dreamed daughter that any parent would love to have. Despite that, she's extremely low self-esteem and therefore has no judgment as to when or how to use her skills, and she leave others take advantage from her.

She may know more or less than others, but she gets others to do their best and show their potential.

How did he get her?

"Butters...Why are we together?"

"Well, I'm sitting next to yo-"

"No, I mean...why are we dating?" Kenny notices the blonde's scared face "don't get me wrong, I just ask...why do you choose me?"

Why? why did she choose a guy like him?

"And why wouldn't? I mean...that's my choice" said Marjorine serious "even if they tell me that's not right or even if my parents ground me..."

"I mean, it's not fucking fair," Kenny said, his face pressed to his comfort-spot against Marjorine's neck "You're so fucking good and sweet. You don't deserve any of that shit just because you're shacking up with my sorry ass"

Marjorine looked heartbroken "Kenny..."

"I mean...I'm not so good guy" said Kenny down "I'm poor, I'm a nasty guy, I used to cheese a lot, my family has more issues than the Kardashians, I'm not smart...and even before we dated, we're not so close nor the best friends"

"Ken"

"And always get you into trouble with your parents, on school...and with our shit..."

Well, that was just the last fuckin' straw. Nobody ever got to make her Kenny sad.

Not ever.

Marjorine pulled back from Kenny and forced him to raise his face. She looked at him dead on and took up her most severe voice "What would you propose we do differently, Kenneth?"

"What?" Kenny seemed surprised by the serious look from Marjorine.

"Would you do anything different, Ken? Not love me? Me not loving you? Not be my boyfriend? Me, no being your girlfriend?" Marjorine crossed her arms over her chest, staring Kenny down.

"N-no but-"

"No? Then how is it your fault, mister? And anyway,"she drew herself up tall and stared Kenny down firmly "Don't I get a say in all this? Who put you in charge of what's good for me anyway?"

Damnit, PC principal and Strong Woman did something couching their relationship as they helped Marjorine-while using her to cover up their fucking dates-to stand up herself and claim her rights.

He dreamt once that Marjorine got adopted by PC principal and Strong Woman after they married and they smooth her with all the love and care that her birth parents fail to give her.

A PC Marjorine would be cool to see...

But that's just a weird dream from ages ago, now she's his Marjorine. His buttercup...

And that's something he wouldn't change at all!

He didn't noticed her hands cupping his face until he met her shiny blue eyes on him.

"Is it my fault that I found the most amazing, perfect, handsome man...at school?" asked Marjorine with a giggle "to me, you're"

"...Maybe handsome" said Kenny on a smirk.

"To me, you're the only one who has dignity and a good friend...even before, you helped me out" said Marjorine softly "remember in Hawaii? even if it's for sympathy or...anything, you helped me to fulfill my ceremony, you saved our traditions...and despite everything you did on the past, to me...you're the best guy ever"

"...you're the best giving speeches" said Kenny with a small smile on his mouth "you're the sweetest, cutest and purest girl ever"

"You remember I used to be Mistress Chaos and and on Hawaii I sank a cruise?" asked Marjorine with a mock smile "I'm not pure and sweet"

"Maybe...but Mistress Chaos, let me tell you that you're cute" said Kenny with a low and deep voice as he hugged Marjorine and snuggle her chin "and I'm lucky to capture my villainess"

"Haha, my Mysterion" whispered Marjorine as she laugh by Kenny's tickles "Ahaha! Kenny that tickles!"

As the couple kept their sweet moment on, the girls giggle at the sight.

"That's so cute" said Heidi smiling as Nichole giggle.

"They're now the cutest couple here" said Bebe on a happy sigh "after Tweek and Craig...they're the first couple, followed with Wendy and Stan"

"But, we're cute to...right?" asked Clyde to Bebe.

"Of course Clyde, we're cute to" said Bebe as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Stop talking sugar shit and let me practice my Garrison's personification" said Cartman trying to make a dumb face.

"Oh god" said Nichole "I'm partnered with a douchebag"

"A-at least yo-you got you-your partner h-here" said Jimmy as he read the essay over again.

The bell rang, making everyone go to their seats and greet the teacher enter to the classroom "Alright students, today you'll all handle your essays and give us your op-...Cartman, why is your face orange and...wearing a blue suit?"

"...it's part of our essay" said Cartman as Nichole buried her face on her hands.

"OK...well, I'm gonna start receiving the essays and later, we're gonna have one person per couple to speak" said the teacher.

"Craig, you finished your part, right?" asked Red to her cousin.

"Which part?" asked Craig not interested.

* * *

 

"OK, this is it" said PC principal upset.

Both teens could feel the principal's mad panting and Mr. Mackey's serious glare at them, full with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, we know what we did was totally unacceptable" said Wendy nervous.

"Unacceptable? THIS IS THE MOST UNRESPECTFUL display ever!" shouted PC principal serious.

"W-we know and I promise that we didn't mean to do it" said Stan nervous "I mean, I...I didn't think at all"

"Stan, no, it's my fault" said Wendy ashamed "I was the one who started the thing"

"Wendy, I'm the one who let things going" said Stan "I...I'm the man and I must-"

"What's your problem bro?! Are you meaning that since you're a man, she can't take responsibility as well?!" shouted PC principal.

"N-no! that's not what I mean" said Stan "L-look, I know what we did was wrong and-"

"You two didn't sign a consentient form and now you're using microaggressions" said PC principal pulling off his sunglasses upset "I never expect that from Marsh's son...and from our feminist spokesperson in my school"

"Well..." tried to speak Wendy.

"No...PC principal, I think it's not their fault" said Mr. Mackey to the principal "I think...it's Internet's fault"

"What do you mean?" asked PC principal puzzled as Mr. Mackey called him near the window to not let the teens hear them.

"Don't you see it? After all this Tinder dickpic incident, the students had turned different" said Mr. Mackey seriously nervous "first was Stotch with the dicpick on her mobile after Jeanne Simons died and now, after we asked them to research about the subject...they're having sex"

"Are you implying...?" asked PC principal turning to look the couple and then turns back to Mackey "Oh man, bro...this is getting out of hands. First the Ads and now again internet is doing things on our youth"

"What can we do?" asked the counselor.

"...I don't know, bro" said the principal scared.

"Eh...PC principal?" asked Wendy "If it's by the consent, I think we agreed by affirmative consent..."

"Principal, we got a problem!" called the Vice principal after knocking the door followed by Nichole.

"What's the problem?" asked PC principal.

"Craig Tucker and Eric Cartman are fighting" said Nichole.

"...Oh crap" said Stan as Wendy looked surprised.

* * *

 

The goths walked out after they finished their coffee and stayed on the coffeehouse front door.

Why? because they're gonna take more coffee after they finished smoking.

She stood in front of Pete and took a drag on her cigarette "asides from the awkward pickup...the coffee is good"

"I told you this place was good" said Karen simple "I come here often"

"Maybe we'll come here more" said Michael taking another breath from his cigarette "...also, Pete, you can know more about Twilight girl there..."

"...What?" asked Pete not getting what they just said "I'm sure her name was Teal"

"Sure" said Karen as she give Pete a sad smile "we should let her in"

Henrietta noticed Pete, how his eyes widen and nearly cough his cigarette. But also noticed Karen's eyes.

Watery and sad.

"Hm...maybe" said Firkle chuckling at Pete, who only moved his hair and tried to turn his eyes again to the glass door. With his cheeks all red as his highlights.

"Please. If I have to listen to her talk about her ex, I may gargle bleach" said Michael ashing his cigarette against the snowy sidewalk.

"We can ask her" suggested Karen "she's pretty cool and different..."

"OK, Pete..." said Henrietta simple "you're on"

"Yeah, whatever" said Pete.

"OK, that's good, because she's on the way..." said Firkle as Karen covered her mouth. Pete turned nervous and saw that, indeed, Teal was talking to her parents as took her apron off and hung it on the wall.

Oh fuck, that's the moment.

Meanwhile, Teal took her backpack and exit the business, she's really late and her project with Jimmy was today.

"God, this is too much pressure" whispered Teal nervous as she checked her mobile.

"Hi, Tweek" greeted Karen making the blonde to jump and nearly drop her mobile "oh, sorry"

"N-no problem, I'm a bit aloof lately" said Teal with a small twitch on her "I-I'm going to school now and I'm nervous over a project"

"We get it, work is so much pain" said Henrietta.

"Yeah" said Teal as she started pulling her blouse nervously "it's really pressuring "

"Hey, would you like to walk with us school?" asked Firkle simple.

"Ngh...I-I don't know, I-I guess" said Teal thinking about the risks.

What if they wanted to kill her and use her body as sacrifice to a pagan god? She trembles as Pete could sense her uneasiness.

"It's safe to say that with us, no one will get near you" said Pete moving his hair.

"Yeah, no conformist will dare to get near" said Michael simple.

"Th-then, no one will take me to the government and torture me?" asked Teal on a small tremble.

"No way"

As the goths gave their last smoke breath, they let Teal walk with them. Michael and Henrietta were quiet as Teal felt the heavy air around them, meanwhile Firkle and Karen were together talking about music.

As for Pete, he walked near Teal.

He's quiet and eyeing her once a while, as she trembles by the nerves.

"Hey-"

"Gah!"

Teal jumped by the sudden touch from the goth on her shoulder, getting her shivers as the goths stared at her.

"Sorry" said Pete simple as he rubbed his neck.

"I-I'm fine! It-it's my fault!" said Teal as Karen walked to her with Firkle.

Pete only could look at Teal for a while before he could speak up.

"So, a coffeehouse?" asked Pete simple.

"Ngh! Yeah...family business" said Teal on a twitch "everyday, I work here but today I took an early since I was gonna miss school"

"Why?" asked Karen.

"I'm...sick" said Teal on a twitch.

Henrietta couldn't help but raise her eyebrow a side as she looked at Teal and twist her pierced tongue "you sure look sick"

"Are you OK?" said Karen worried.

"Ngh? I'm...fine, I...I just feel anxious" said Teal pulling from her skirt "I mean, I got the project, the family business, my caffeine withdrawal, C-craig..."

"Breakups are tiring" said Henrietta "you don't seem to cup it well"

"Love is some fantasy shit" said Michael.

"Says who? you with your mystery girlfriend?" asked Firkle.

"Why aren't you drinking coffee?" asked Karen.

"I...I'm trying to cut on coffee, I'm having some insomnia, feeling bad and...!" said Teal tired "I mean, from ten mugs to three mugs...i-it's difficult but I g-gotta do it"

"Wow, no way" said Michael surprised "you really need to withdraw from the life's dark bitter juice"

"Coffee calms me down" said Teal.

"I highly doubt that's how coffee works" said Pete. Pete seemed to calm Teal down, enough to make her tremble to cease but not enough to calm her twitches. 

She even smiled at him. Shit, he's blushing.

Talk about coffee and about how much life pressures others to follow a rhythm that only few could follow and leave others behind. Because time and life was quick and didn't matter if you fall or didn't get up to keep on.

That's pressuring and really dull.

"Wow, that's so right" said Pete impressed.

"Indeed, the life itself is so conformist" said Henrietta "you really are something, Twitch-Teally"

"Gh, I'm Teal, but they call me Tweek..." said Teal a bit awkward by the nickname.

"Alright, if you want...Tweek" said Michael "gotta say, you really are goth"

The blonde only could twitch and hold her backpack as she nervously looked around and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Anyway...if your anxiety that gives you pain, you can come with us and chill" said Henrietta to Teal "you gotta rest from the conformists"

"GH! I'm... I'll think about it" said the blonde nervous "I-I mean, n-not that I don-don't like our br-brief time...!"

Firkle heard the blonde girl kept rambling while Karen walked to her "Relax Tweek, we did enjoy your time on the way here"

"R-really? wasn't I annoying?" asked Teal reassuring her tremble.

"...No" said Pete as Michael just moved around his walking stick.

"If you want to hang out, talk to Karen" said Henrietta.

"Th-thanks" said Teal as she turned away to the school entry while the goths only walked to the backside of the school.

"Gotta say man, she's a goth spirit girl, she's a non conformist...good taste" said Michael to Pete

"Tsk..." on the way, Pete couldn't take his dark eyes away from Teal, the girl who turned his dark heart on and made it beat again"...So, that's the feeling of love that Disney sold for ages?...not so bad"

* * *

Craig's P.O.V

My head hurts and I feel pain on every breath, my ribs are sore.

"Alright, let's place some ice over here" Nurse Bronski as she placed an ice pack over my ribs. I couldn't help but groan.

Cartman laugh but the ice pack placed on his nose made him cut his annoying laugh. Now, who's laughing?

"I need to call an ambulance since your broken ribs" said the nurse as she gave us some painkillers "you two stay still"

As if I'm gonna continue fighting that huge meat lump. I want to rest my sore ass.

The first time I ever fought against someone, I was in third grade, after Stan and the gang moved his strings and made me fight Teal A.K.A Tweek. 

How could I believe that a twitchy and meeky girl as Teal would say shit about him or Stripes?...and how could he accept fighting a girl?

God, if PC principal and Wendy could read my mind, I would be expelled by that thought.

I fucking learnt sumo with Cartman and fought Teal on my trousers.

On my underwear in front all school.

As for Teal, she looked all badass on her boxing suit. And damn, she punched so fucking hard.

Besides that, I never fought anyone else on my life. Until today.

_ Flashback _

_ "What? I told you, you're supposed to write down the analysis" said Red upset "argh! I can't believe you" _

_ "I did that, stop nagging" I said annoyed. _

_ "I nag whatever I want" said Red upset. _

_ "Craig, dude" Kevin called me frowning "stop arguing with Red" _

_ "Tell her to stop" said Bebe as Clyde just read his essay. _

_ "He had me all the work!" _

_ "Hey! I worked to" _

_ "Yeah, like only a couple of times" _

_ "Guys, come on" tried to interfere Clyde "Kevin, tell Red to stop" _

_ "No one is telling me to stop" said Red serious. _

_ "Holy shit" said Kyle covering his face. _

_ "This is not gonna end up good" said Marjorine nervous. _

_ "Agree" said Kenny pulling Marjorine a seat away "this is gonna end up bad" _

_ "Kids, easy down" said the teacher after a moment. _

_ "Red, let the pussy cry" said Cartman "he's crying over his breakup with the blonde human vibrator" _

_ "You're dead man" said Clyde. _

_ "Cartman, shut up!" yelled Token _

_ "But it's tr-" said Cartman, before he got a fist crashing his nose.  _

_ Many heard the crack and growled. _

_ I hadn't even noticed I climb on top of Cartman, nor my name being called out by both Token and Jimmy. No, all I could see was Eric's big and round head snapped back from the force of my fist. _

_ Vaguely hearing someone screaming the word "FIGHT!" into the distance, I was on the startled bully before he ever had a chance to recover from the first blow. _

_ "Oh my gosh!" Heidi backed out. _

_ "Fuck him up, Craig!" fueled Kenny. _

_ Everyone seemed to be fueling the fight, except from Heidi, who seemed to be stunned or scared looking at the me beating the shit out of Catman. _

_ But then, just when I was about to give another punch, Cartman stopped my fist and pushed me off "Move it, Fucker!" _

_ Fuck, I forgot Cartman had his big ass and that's he's a sumo fighter. _

_ He taught me sumo, as matter of fact. _

_ As I felt a huge kick on my ribs. _

_ The fatass pushed me down to the ground and began to beat my face. _

_ "Fucking shit" said Clyde holding Bebe from fear. _

_ Cartman bumps me, making my head hit the wall, and leaving me out for a second. I'm battered and  dizzy, Cartman wipes his nose tired and was ready to charge at me, but at that moment a hand took Cartman's arm. _

_ "Alright! everybody quiet!" PC principal stopped the fight _

_ We seemed tired and yet not willingly to stop-I wanted to keep beating the shit-as the PC principal took both of our arms walked us to the infirmary. _

_ End of flashback _

Gotta say, Cartman's big ass was powerful. He should be a sumo guy when he grows up.

He's snoring like a pig thanks to the analgesics for his broken ass. And I don't get anything for my ribs.

So great...

Suddenly, the door opened and I saw Heidi entering.

"You look awful" said Heidi.

"Sorry, next time we'll try to wear makeup" I said sarcastically as I felt pain over my nose.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to be rude" said Heidi.

I didn't pay much attention on her, I just closed my eyes, trying to ignore the shitty pain.

I heard her steps coming closer, she's going near Cartman.

She's looking down at him, her dull brown hair covered her face but I could see her pitiful glare at the fatass.

"...I heard about you and Tweek" said Heidi on a whisper "I'm...sorry"

"...Yeah, OK" I didn't look at her face "so...what brings you here?"

"I...I just came to check on you guys" Heidi didn't move her glare from Cartman, her hand brushes his brunette hair.

"Sure..." right, as if she's checking me.

I don't understand her.

He blamed her for his unhappiness on their relationship, accusing her of being mentally abusive, manipulative, just manipulate her and even turning her into into a female version of him, the toxicity of their relationship was really twisted.

And yet she's there by his side while he sleeps all carefree like a pig.

"He's the same like always" said Heidi on a sigh.

"The same sack of shit" I only could groan.

It's a really confusing way on how love works.

A douchebag as Cartman had a good girl who loves him...

"why...are you visiting him? I mean...you moved on" I asked confused to her.

"...I guess is for our good" said Heidi simple "I mean, on our relationship we're not who we're...he's a guy who loved to take over others...and I turned into an emotionally damaged bully with really aggressive tendencies"

"...you still like him?"

"I do...but I know, my sanity is more important" said Heidi "because...I think not only on my own sanity, but also if he would be happy with me, he would have been different"

I only sniffed, feeling pain on my nose for a moment while I try to adjust my eyes to the window's light.

She should only think about her sanity if she's thinking over Cartman.

Sanity and maybe getting a shrink's appointment.

But on some point, she's right.

If he's gonna be a motherfucker like always and treat her like crap, that's not a happy relationship but a toxic convince. If you feel that one will suffer either hurt the other, is better to end the relationship.

Even if both sides love each other, love is happiness for both...

Teal...She's the best love I'd ever had.

She's unique and fascinating to be with, her manners, her twitches, her fragrance and her Zen persona was...fascinating.

I just want her back, I don't know how but I need to have her back. Or at least to know...What did I do wrong? I...How the fuck did I let her under my skin? How did I got addicted to her?

There's a need. An urge to be with her...

To have her with. To feel her.

Even if it's egoist, I don't want to let her go...

I don't intend on losing her sight off ever. Never in a million years will I ever get bored of her.

She's gotten under my skin and touched my heart. Knew me well like her own hand palms and knew how to get my feelings out.

How could I let her melt my perfect ice shield? or maybe I was the one who let the shield down?

I can't let my emotions get me. I can't show weakness...

Maybe egoist or not but, I can't let her go. Even if she says that she doesn't love me, I'll get her back then. 

Even if I've to make her fall again for me, I'll do it.

Because...I love her and I can't let her go.


End file.
